Hear You Me
by A Lack Of Color
Summary: .COMPLETE. Ginny is now twenty-two years old, and she's living a different life. But then something tragic happens, and she must come face to face with her past.
1. Tragedy

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is my new multiple chapter story! I hope everyone likes it! It's definitely a lot different than I Saw Sparks. It's a lot sadder, and I think, a lot deeper. But I hope you love it all the same! This first chapter is really sad, but don't worry things will get better later on! Please all you wonderful people who read I Saw Sparks, make me the happiest person ever, and review for this story too! I love you all! Enjoy!**  
  
**__**

**_Chapter One: Tragedy_**

Flaming red hair billowed out behind a petite girl of about twenty-two. She was spinning around with eyes closed, making herself dizzy and faint. But she loved the feeling. She felt alive, like she could fly. She spread her arms wider still, and twirled around like a spinning top. When she finally could take no more, she collapsed onto the sand, panting and laughing. A cool breeze blew over her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the beach of a vast glittering ocean. It stretched out before her, beautiful and unexplored. So the girl decided to do the only thing any normal person would. She was going to explore it. But before she could, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Ginny! Ginny!" called a tall, thin brunette girl.

Ginny spun around to find her best friend, Ashley, facing her.

"I got us the ice cream." Said Ashley with a wide smile.

"Thanks Ash." Ginny replied, while grabbing the cone from Ashley's hand.

They both collapsed onto their beach blanket, ready to eat their cool relief from the scorching summer sun. Silence followed, but it was not an uncomfortable one. It was a serene, relaxed silence. The kind that occurs when the people experiencing it are complete at ease with one another. The two best friends glanced at each other and smiled. Ginny sank back into deep thought. So much had changed since her earlier years. She had distanced herself from the wizarding world, in favor of a more peaceful existence in the Muggle world. Ginny still felt regretful for leaving everything that she had once known behind, but she couldn't go back now. Not after her abrupt departure. Everything seemed to be going well in her life. She had a decent job, caring boyfriend, and everything she had ever wanted. Except for one thing. The thing she had wanted since she was eleven years old. But that would never happen now. Ginny shook the old memories out of her head, and began to think of the present. She began to grin girlishly as she thought of her boyfriend, Adam. She could picture his short blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was a complete departure from her first love. That certain messy haired, green-eyed boy. She scowled as she thought of him, and Ashley noticed.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked Ashley softly.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing important." Replied Ginny.

Ginny had never told Ashley anything about her old life. Nothing. Not even about him. It was too risky. She didn't want anyone in her circle of friends to know. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, because she did. But them knowing about what she really was would just complicate things. And she didn't want anything to be complicated. Things had been complicated enough for a whole lifetime. Ginny forced herself to put those thoughts out of her mind, and decided that it was time to explore the ocean. So she grabbed Ashley's hand, yanked her off the beach, and they both went running towards the clear, cool water.

Ginny dove in, and felt the cold water run over her body. A shiver went up her spine, as she swam slowly underwater. She swam deeper and farther away, until Ashley was nowhere in sight. Ginny felt in her element. She loved the water, and all the creatures in it. She was like a mermaid with hair the color of fire, swimming among the fish. _I'm like Ariel. Except I can't sing for shit, _she thought goofily to herself. Ginny finally ran out of breath and swam back towards the surface. She lay on her back floating for some time, just letting the sun bake her skin. Deciding that it would probably be a good idea to find Ashley, she raised her head. But Ginny saw no one. But then, she spotted a mass of brown curls floating in the water. Ginny swam as fast as she could, screaming all the way.

"Ashley! Ashley!"

When she reached Ashley, Ginny spun her body around, and lifted her head from the water. She was deathly pale, and spots of her skin were tinged with blue. She tried to get Ashley breathing again, but to no avail. Ashley had the faintest pulse that Ginny had ever felt. So as fast as she could, Ginny began dragging Ashley out of the water. When they reached the shore, Ginny ran to her bag, and called 911. She raced back down to Ashley, and checked her pulse again. She was fading, and fast.

"Hurry Up!" she shouted in anguish, trying to will the ambulance to get there.

But for the next ten minutes, no one came. Ginny kept checking Ashley's pulse and trying to revive her, hoping for a change. Hoping that Ashley would somehow wake up. But after fifteen minutes, Ashley had no pulse at all. Ginny leaned over Ashley's chest, to try to hear a heartbeat. But there was none. She let out a scream, and collapsed. _My best friend is dead. Dead. Oh god._ A few minutes later the ambulance pulled up. Ginny had never been more furious in her life.

"You're too late! You're too late you bastards! If you had been here fifteen minutes ago, maybe you could have saved her! She's gone! Gone!" Ginny screamed in agony, before falling onto the ground.

Ginny looked at her best friend. They had been through so much together. Sometimes things got bad, but they always stuck together. And now this girl that she had shared so much with, was gone. Never to come back. Ginny couldn't bear it. She felt as if any minute, her heart would burst. She crawled over to Ashley, and pushed a damp lock of hair from her face. Ginny stroked Ashley's face, which only made her more heartbroken. How many times had Ashley comforted her when she was feeling sad or when she was feeling bad about herself? How many times had Ashley made her laugh and smile? In the five years that they had known each other, they had grown so close. Ashley was like Ginny's sister. She was a part of her, and now that part was lifeless.

After an hour of Ginny refusing to leave Ashley's side, they paramedic finally forced her to go. Feeling dejected and helpless, Ginny walked back to the apartment that she had shared with Ashley. Just being there hurt like hell. But Ginny had no choice but to stay. So she walked back to her room, changed into her pajamas and fell onto her bed. She was exhausted from the grief and the rivers of tears that had fallen from her eyes. Ginny soon fell into a restless sleep, just wanting it all to be dream. But knowing that it was not.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the first chapter of my story! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Nothing Feels Good

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome. But to the rest of you, I'm a little saddened. Where are all the people who were so faithful to me on I Saw Sparks? I was hoping you'd give me the same kind of support on my new story. Come on guys, help me out here! I know its a little slow right now, but don't worry, it will get better. The first few chapters will be a little slower paced, but after that it is going to be better! Or so I hope! Lol. Read and Review. Thanks. **

**Grangers Twin: Thank you so much! You were my first review for this story! I hope you enjoy the following chapters!**

**Irishdancer61790: Dude! I so missed you! I'm so glad you reviewed! Yay! I'm glad I got your attention. Lol. **

**Miss Hogwarts: Thanks!**

**Darkflower2113: I will definitely try not to write huge long paragraphs. I will try to cut them down if they get too long. There's not going to be much conversation in the first few chapters, so it'll be lots of descriptive paragraphs. Yes! Lol. Good luck with the relatives! :)**

**Loves to Read: Thank you so much! And I'm glad you liked I Saw Sparks! **

**And thank you to: brokentoy19, and cherryblossom08! You guys are excellent! :)**

_So she walked back to her room, changed into her pajamas and fell onto her bed. She was exhausted from the grief and the rivers of tears that had fallen from her eyes. Ginny soon fell into a restless sleep, just wanting it all to be dream. But knowing that it was not._

_**Chapter Two: Nothing Feels Good**_

The next morning Ginny awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through her window. She grunted, and rolled over in her bed, trying to go back to sleep. She didn't ever want to be awake again. Her alarm started going off loudly, and Ginny climbed out of bed reluctantly. After two minutes of trying to figure out how to shut it off, she got frustrated. The next thing Ginny knew, she had thrown the alarm clock against the wall. It hit it with a loud bang, and broke into a million different pieces. Ginny stared at what she had just done, and burst into tears. She could feel herself starting to lose it.

Deciding that she needed a shower, Ginny walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped into the steam and water. She made it as hot as it could go, and winced in pain as the first drops hit her body. But she wanted to feel it. Slowly she got used to the burning feeling of the scorching water beating down on her. After getting out of the shower with red, burnt skin, Ginny dressed and flopped down onto the couch. She didn't want to see anyone, but she knew that if she stayed alone doing nothing then she'd go crazy with grief. Ginny debated for a while, and then finally made the decision to go see Adam.

Ginny stepped up onto the patio, and approached the door. She moved slowly, not really too excited about the prospect about being around people, not even the man she loved. Ginny pressed her finger to the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later, she saw the form of her boyfriend appear in the hallway. He opened the door, and saw her standing there. Adam didn't say one word, but instead pulled her into a tight hug. He led her inside, and sat her down on the couch. Ginny looked at him and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Adam stroked her face for a moment before disappearing from view. But a second later Ginny heard pots being shuffled around, and she knew that Adam was making her some tea.

She sat there numbly until he returned with two cups in hand. Ginny took it with a shaky hand, and tilted the cup to her lips. After taking a long sip, she looked at Adam. They hadn't said a word to each other since Ginny had walked through the door. But she didn't mind. She actually liked it better. It was comforting just to have Adam right there next to her. A while later, Ginny and Adam leaned against each other and lay back onto the couch. Adam was heartbroken. He had too been very close with Ashley. Soon enough both Ginny and Adam fell asleep. A few hours later Adam awoke, and the rain was pouring down outside the window. Adam gently lifted Ginny's sleeping body and carried her into his room. He laid her down on his bed, and tucked her in. Then he quietly shut the door, and left her to sleep.

Ginny opened her eyes reluctantly. She peered out from under her cocoon of covers, and realized that she was still at Adam's. But he was not lying next to her. Longing to be held by someone, Ginny padded out to the living room. Adam was sleeping on the couch, mouth open and snoring. _Oh god. How am I ever going to put up with that when we get married? _Ginny thought with a chuckle. She mentally slapped herself for laughing at a time like this. And Adam hadn't even mentioned getting married. Not even once. Ginny let out a long sigh and plopped down on the couch. Adam stirred and turned over, mumbling something in his sleep. Ginny rolled her eyes and lay down on the couch opposite him. After what seemed like hours, Ginny decided that she could not take sitting in silence anymore. She stood up quickly and gave Adam a peck on the cheek. Then she quietly slipped out the front door and disappeared.

Three days later the funeral was held. It was an amazing tribute to a truly special person. Ginny stepped into the church, dressed all in black. Tears were already streaming down her face as she talked to all her friends. Ashley's friends. The lump in Ginny's throat increased and she was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The memorial was beautiful and Ginny cried more than she ever had in her life. Ashley had not been buried, but cremated. Her ashes sat in an ornate urn at the front of the church. Flowers were everywhere, filling up the entire room. Ginny spoke about the best friend she had ever known.

"Ashley was an amazing person. She loved life and everything about it. She embraced it. Even when times got rough, she always stood strong. I moved out here five years ago not expecting anything. I arrived fully prepared to be lonely and without friends. But the very next day I met Ash. She was sitting on the beach by herself making sandcastles. I asked her where I could find the nearest swim shop. She asked me my name. From then on, we were inseparable. I have never felt so loved by a friend. She was always listening to me go on about my problems, never interrupting to tell me I was shallow or stupid. Always reassuring me that everything would be all right. She was funny and made me laugh no matter the situation. She was caring and treated everyone exactly like they would want to be. No person I have ever known has ever even come close to the person she was. I will try to be more like Ashley. I don't know if I will ever be as incredible as she was. But I will carry her spirit with me wherever I go. Always."

Ginny stepped down from the podium with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't see a thing, but couldn't have cared less. She was thinking of Ashley and only her. The memorial continued and all of Ashley's closest friends spoke. After it was over, Ginny walked out of the church. Sunlight was shining brightly, but suddenly it began to rain. Ginny stood in it, letting it wash away everything. After a moment the rain stopped and in its place a beautiful rainbow appeared. Ginny had never seen a real one in all her life. Ashley used to rave about them and say how extraordinary they were. And she was finally seeing one. Ginny smiled slightly up at the sky. She knew Ashley would always be watching over her.

Ginny got into her car, and drove to the beach. The urn containing Ashley's ashes were in her lap, and Ginny was careful not to tip them over. She stopped at the only beach that she knew would be deserted. It was Ashley's favorite beach, hidden away from the public. Ginny stepped onto the sand and walked down to the waters edge. She ran her fingers through the water, and decided to wade out. When Ginny was knee deep in water, she stopped. Carefully she removed the lid of the urn. Tears began to fall again as she took a deep breath. _This is what Ashley always wanted. She wanted her ashes spread in the ocean when she...died._ Ginny took another deep breath and scattered the ashes into the ocean. The wind took some, while the water took the rest. _This is how she always wanted it, _she reminded herself again

Ginny trudged back up to the beach and set to burying the urn deep in the sand. It was small, and she knew that no one would ever find it. After she finished, Ginny stood up with red eyes and walked back into the ocean. She swam farther than she had ever been and when she finally stopped, she was exhausted. Ginny floated on her back for what seemed like hours. Tears continued to fall as she lay there. _Nothing will ever feel good again. Nothing._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review! I will love you forever! Lol. Thanks.**

****

****

****

****

****


	3. Had A Bad Day Again

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks to the eight wonderful people who reviewed for the last chapter! Everyone else, I'm a bit disappointed. What I don't get is how I can be on 86 people's alert list, but I only have 16 reviews. That definitely makes me a little upset. I don't mean to sound like an annoying bitch, but it really does suck. So please, all you people, read this fic! And when you do, REVIEW! Thank you.**

**blink gurl017: Yay! I'm so happy that you like it! And that's an enormous compliment that it's one of the best you've ever read! That makes me giggle like a small child. Lol. I hope you like the upcoming chapters just as much.**

**Irishdancer61790: How could one not miss you? You're awesome! Lol. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Loves to Read: Yeah, losing your best friend would be so hard. The person you shared everything with, wouldn't be there anymore. That would be so heartbreaking. Enough sadness, thank you so much for the review! Lol. **

**Lily Dwarf: lol. That would be quite a feat to swim all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Granger's Twin: Yay and another yay! Lol. I'm so glad you like it! As for your question about the Ginny/Adam thing...you shall have to wait and see. Yes I know I'm evil. Lol. Thank you so much for telling me about the misspelled word! I fixed it! Thank you so much! :)**

**The Flying Moose: Ginny does need a hug! I find that hugs always help. Especially when they're from a certain sexy boy that I find extremely attractive. Oh man, he's hot. Whoo got sidetracked. Lol. **

**Tabytha: Thank you so much for reviewing my fic when you're incredibly. That means a lot to me. I hope you love the upcoming chapters! :)**

**Cumorah: Thank you! :)**

_That someone was in there, watching her. But there never was. Ginny pulled on her nightgown and strode over to her bed. Her hair was dripping wet and the room was freezing, but Ginny didn't care. She settled herself under the covers and closed her eyes. In minutes she had fallen asleep._

_**Chapter Three: Had A Bad Day Again**_

Two and a half months later, Ginny could be found soaking for hours in her claw-footed bathtub. Things weren't going much better for her. The pain of Ashley's death was still indescribably intense. But Ginny was torn. She didn't have enough money to pay for the apartment herself. Ashley had paid half the rent while Ginny paid the other half. Without Ashley there, Ginny had to pay the whole rent, and she was struggling. She could barely make payments.

Ginny scowled to herself, and sunk deeper into the warm water. She blew a bubble off her nose and sighed. _What am I going to do? As of now, I'm screwed._ Ginny dunked her entire head under the bubbly water. She was completely submerged and she for some reason felt more relaxed. Morbid thoughts began to flood her brain, and she almost didn't pull herself out of the water. But moments later she resurfaced, gasping for air. _I don't really want to do that,_ she thought to herself. That only served to dull Ginny's mood. She hadn't truly smiled or laughed in what seemed like forever. She didn't know if she ever would again.

Ginny looked at her toes and realized that she had been immersed in the water for hours. Her toes were shriveled and the sight disturbed her. She hastily climbed out of the tub, only to slip on the wet floor. _Great. Just my luck, _Ginny thought bitterly She pulled herself off the floor and wrapped up in a towel. Stepping tentatively into the hallway, she peered around. Seeing no one, she walked into her room. Now that Ginny was alone in the apartment, she found herself worrying that she wasn't really alone. That someone was in there, watching her. But there never was. Ginny pulled on her nightgown and strode over to her bed. Her hair was dripping wet and the room was freezing, but Ginny didn't care. She settled herself under the covers and closed her eyes. In minutes she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sometime during the course of the night Ginny heard a soft tapping on her bedroom window. Moonlight was streaming in through the holes in the curtains. Ginny stirred for a moment, and turned over sleepily. The tapping grew louder and more impatient. Frustrated, Ginny leapt out of bed and stormed over the window. She threw back the ratty material of the curtains and gasped at what she saw. A tawny owl was beating its wings outside of her window. Ginny hesitated for a moment. She had no idea what to do. She knew that if she left it there, it would keep tapping all night long. So after a few moments, Ginny let it in.

The owl swooped around the room and came down to land on her shoulder. Smiling faintly, she allowed the mysterious owl to peck at her fingers. Looking down, Ginny realized that the owl had no package at all. _What is this all about?_ A few moments later the owl flew away without a sound. Ginny was dumbfounded. No normal owl ever did that. Except for wizarding owls. Suddenly everything Ginny had been trying to block out for five years came rushing back to her. She was nearly knocked over by the force of it all. One memory kept coming back.

_**She and Harry were lying on a blanket near the lake. It was the last night before they left school for the summer. It was a Friday, and they had spent the whole day together. The stars were shining brightly, and Ginny was afraid. Afraid of what she was about to do. Trembling, she took Harry's hand. **_

"_**Harry, I have something to tell you." She spoke softly.**_

"_**What is it Gin?" Harry asked. Just hearing him call her that made what she was about to do even harder.**_

_**Tears began to from in her eyes as she spoke.**_

"_**I don't think we should be together anymore." Ginny said her voice shaking.**_

_**Harry's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion. Then Ginny saw his eyes change. They went from confusion, to anger, to hurt. A moment later, Harry responded. **_

"_**I feel the same way Ginny." He said quietly.**_

"_**Oh. Well, I'd better be going then. Goodbye Harry." Ginny said with tears streaming down her face. **_

Ginny walked away from Harry, and never saw him again. She avoided him the next morning on the train home. The very next day, Ginny packed her things and fled. She was now living in a small beach town on the coast of South Carolina. Ginny had even gone through the ordeal of changing her last name, so to be sure that no one she knew could contact her. Looking back, she didn't even know what made her leave that day. At the time it had all felt like too much. But sometimes, late at night lying in bed by herself, she regretted it. And now Ginny longed for her family to turn to for support. Ginny imagined her mother's warm arms engulfing her in a tight hug. Her brothers standing around her trying to comfort. Her father's arms wrapped around her. Ginny collapsed onto her bed and began to cry. Tears ran down her cheeks for all those years. All those things that could have been. Ginny buried her face into her worn pillow and continued to sob. Everything had changed. And nothing would ever be the same way that it was.

* * *

Ginny sat up with a start. Her hair was bedraggled and stuck up every which way. The sun was causing a glare across her sleepy eyes. Flinching with obvious fear, Ginny looked at the clock. 1:35 pm. Ginny jumped out of bed and sprinted to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and leapt under the freezing cold water. While screaming and flailing due to the temperature, Ginny knocked her shampoo bottle onto her foot. She cried out in pain and removed the object. After taking the shortest shower she had ever experienced in her life, Ginny bounded back into her room and threw on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't even have time to dry her hair. Grabbing her sandals on the way, she raced out the door. Ginny was late for work, and her boss would not be happy.

Ginny raced across the parking lot, and into the restaurant where she was working as a waitress. She flung open the doors, and just to her luck, managed to almost run over a man leaving. Ginny turned around quickly. There was something familiar about the man. He was handsome, that was for sure. But she couldn't place what it was, and the thought was shoved out of her mind when she saw her boss approaching. He looked furious and Ginny felt faint.

"Andrews! Over here now!" Zack Mandrin, her boss, shouted.

"Yes sir." Ginny replied feebly.

She walked over to him, taking her time. She was not looking forward to his rage today.

"Why in the hell are you two hours late today?" he inquired with anger flashing in his eyes.

"I was sick last night, and I must've overslept because of being ill and all." Ginny fumbled weakly.

"OVERSLEPT? OVERSLEPT?" Zack raged.

"Yes sir." Ginny said timidly.

"I don't even know what to say to that." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry sir." Ginny said with tears beginning to form.

Zack noticed and winced.

"Alright. Whatever. Just get to work. Now!" Zack said.

With that, Ginny shuffled off to the kitchens. Pots and pans were clanging loudly, people were shouting, and the smell of cooking food was wafting through the air. Ginny spotted her friend Leanne, and walked over to her.

"Holy shit! I thought something had happened to you! I'm so glad you're here. We're completely swamped. Go ask Patrick where you need to be. I'll talk to you later." Leanne said while giving Ginny a hug.

So Ginny went to find Patrick. She found him yelling at a bunch of new waiters and waitresses on the far side of the kitchen. He was red in the face and looked like he was about to explode. Ginny allowed the corners of her lips to upturn the slightest bit. That was the closest she got to smiling lately. After Patrick had finished his tirade, Ginny tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Patrick. Where am I at today?"

"Ginny! Thank god you're here! I thought I was going to scream a minute ago. Those new recruits are horrible. Dropping plates everywhere, mixing up orders. It's a disaster."

"I can see that. Now where do you need me?" Ginny asked again.

"Right. Today you're manning tables four, twelve, fourteen, seventeen, and nine."

"Jesus!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why in the bloody hell did I get given all the huge party tables?" Ginny asked to herself, more than Patrick.

"I see a bit of that accent is sneaking in." Patrick said with a smirk.

Ginny's British accent had faded immensely since her five years in South Carolina, but sometimes words she used to often use slipped into her speech. Ginny swatted Patrick on the shoulder, and walked away. She hated being reminded of her old life. Even the sound of her old words and speech made her recoil. Speeding off to table four, Ginny noticed a very familiar face sitting at the bar.

"Adam!" Ginny called

"Ginny! I'm glad that I caught you! I was hoping you'd be working today." Adam said with a wink.

"Yup. And thanks to the lovely manager, I was given all the eight people or more tables." Ginny said sarcastically

"I'm sorry babe. I was just stopping by to say hello. I'll see you later okay?" Adam said while giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.

With that Ginny was left standing there. A new memory came rushing back to her.

"**Hey Gin." Harry said with a secret smile.**

"**Hey Harry." Said Ginny, returning the grin. **

**Harry stepped forwards, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. **

"**I've been waiting to see you all day." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.**

"**Oh you were, were you?" Ginny asked with a laugh.**

"**Of course." Harry replied, while bringing his lips to hers.**

"**I love you Gin."**

"**I love you too Harry." **

**Harry then leaned in and gave Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek.**

Ginny was pulled out of her reverie. Someone was yelling her name, and loudly. She realized that she was standing in the middle of the restaurant with her hand on her cheek. Spinning around, Ginny came face to face with a very angry Zack.

"Andrews! What the HELL do you think you're doing? Zack yelled loudly.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just got distracted. It won't happen again." Ginny spoke feebly.

"Damn right it won't! Because after today, you're fired!" Zack bellowed.

Tears once again began to form in Ginny's eyes. She wiped them away harshly. She would not let this cruel man see her cry.

"Fine. After today's shift, I'm done. Thank you for this opportunity." She said firmly.

Ginny walked off to her first table, thoroughly embarrassed. Zack had just fired her in front of the entire restaurant, and she was pretty sure the tables she was serving would not be happy. Sighing loudly, Ginny walked to her first one.

"Hi I'm Ginny. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?" Ginny asked politely.

Everyone at the table turned and shot her a look of disgust. Ginny blushed crimson, but managed to muster a false smile.

"We need one glass of Merlot, one sour apple pucker martini, one Cosmo, one Bloody Mary, one beer, two waters, and one gin and tonic. Can you remember all that?" A small mousy woman said rudely.

"No problem. I'll be right back with those."

Ginny shuffled away scowling. How can someone be so impolite? She raced back to the bar, and began mixing drinks. Ten minutes later she returned to the table.

"Well it sure took you long enough." The woman said snottily.

Ginny began to set the drinks down when a balding businessman sitting at the table called her name.

"Ginny?" said the man.

"Yes?" she replied as nicely as possible.

"I asked for a gin and tonic, not a screwdriver."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Let me take that back for you."

Ginny walked over to his side of the table and grabbed the glass. As she was walking away someone grabbed her backside. Ginny jumped in surprise, ready to say something foul. But she looked up and saw the businessman wink at her. Disgusted, Ginny walked away._ The customer is always right. I can't even say anything to the bastard_, Ginny thought bitterly. She returned later and took their dinner order, specifically avoiding the businessman.

The rest of the night went about the same way. Sleazy men hit on her, she messed up orders, and dropped plates. Ginny was tired and upset when the time came to go home. She had been fired. Now she was really screwed. The air was surprisingly cold. It was still September, and it was usually fairly warm. It was also dark outside, and Ginny couldn't help but feel nervous. She had walked to work. And now she would have to walk home in the dark. Alone. Stupid! Stupid! Ginny thought to herself. She was walking down an alley, and there seemed to be no one there. Ginny started to relax and kept on walking. She had almost reached the end of the alley, when someone grabbed her from behind.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It's on the longer side, and I hope you shall find that uh, good. Lol. Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, I was basically just describing what her life is like two and half months after Ashley passes away. And the bold _and_ italicized parts are flashbacks. Just thought I'd let you know that. But once again, hope you enjoyed it. Remember, you know what to do. REVIEW! Thank you!**


	4. I Just Don’t Want To Be Alone

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I'm still hoping that as this story progresses, more people will review. But whatever. But to the people that did review, you guys are beyond awesome!**

**gatoriris: Haha thanks for the review! Things will definitely speed up even more after the next couple chapters!**

**Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Thank you! Aha I hate curfew. Mine's really bad since I'm in school right now. I have to be in bed at 10:30. How freakish is that? Lol.**

**Darkflower2113: I haven't really explained why they spilt yet, but I will. Thanks, I'm glad you thought last chapter was good. And I hope you'll think it gets better soon. I know it's not great right now, but I promise it will get better. Or so I hope. Lol.**

**Irishdancer61790: Yay! Lol. We're both the most awesome people ever! Lol. We are now in like our own little club, it'll be called...The Undiscovered Awesome People, because we know we're awesome, even though everyone else might not know that! Lol. But I'm glad you liked last chapter! And I hope you like this one too! :)**

**luka-black: lol. I'm glad you like the story! Adam is...well you'll find out. Lol. I know I'm evil. You shall just have to see. :) I'll try to make my chapters longer, but it's very hard to, and a lot of times I think I have a lot, but I really don't. and then I'm like, damn. Lol. **

**The Flying Moose: Well the hot guy isn't really mine. Lol. In fact he's taken. :( But he's so incredibly sexy, you don't understand. Lol. He basically looks like freakin Abercrombie and Fitch model. Dark brown shaggy hair, amazing body. And for some reason I have this fixation with hands, and he has amazing hands. Lol. I'm sorry about your bad day. I hope you had a better day today! :)**

**Lily Dwarf: Yay! I'm so glad you love it. **

**Lid'l Rogue: Aha the gasp you bitch thing really made me laugh. Lol. I hope you like this chapter! **

**blink gurl017: I'm so happy this is your favorite story! Yay! I feel like doing a happy dance! Lol. I love giggling like a small child. I do it often. Lol. Screaming like an idiot is quite enjoyable too. Lol. I love being a weird freako. It's so much fun. Lol. **

**Loves to Read: I feel bad for Ginny too. I certainly wouldn't want to be in the situation she's in. We shall see about the England thing! :)**

_It was dark outside, and Ginny couldn't help but feel nervous. She had walked to work. And now she would have to walk home in the dark. Alone. Stupid! Stupid! Ginny thought to herself. She was walking down an alley, and there seemed to be no one there. Ginny started to relax and kept on walking. She had almost reached the end of the alley, when someone grabbed her from behind._

**Chapter Four: I Just Don't Want To Be Alone**

Ginny let out a scream. She spun around, and looked into the eyes of the businessman who had grabbed her earlier. His eyes were bloodshot, and his breath smelled terrible. Ginny suspected he had been drinking. The man still held a tight grip on her arm. She tried to break free, but couldn't. He started to stumble at bit, and almost knocked her over.

"Sir please. Let me go. I have to leave now." Ginny said pleadingly.

"You're not going nowhere." He slurred out drunkenly.

"Let me go!" Ginny cried.

The man pushed Ginny up against the alley's stone wall. Tears started to roll down Ginny's face as she struggled to get away. The business man pressed himself against Ginny, and tried to kiss her. She turned her head, and he got her cheek. He began to try to unbutton her pants, and Ginny began to sob. A thought suddenly occurred to her. The next thing she knew, her leg came up and kicked the man hard in the shin. He yelped in pain, and backed off. Ginny shoved him away, and began to run. She ran through dark alleys and down streets. She ran until she got home to her house, and dead bolted the door behind her. Immediately Ginny began to sob again. She knew that she could have been raped. She felt so dirty. So Ginny decided to go and take a long, hot shower. She walked to the bathroom, and shakily turned on the water. Ginny let it heat up, and then stepped inside. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she washed away the feeling of being violated.

After a much extended shower, Ginny finally shut off the water. She stepped out, now more scared than ever to walk out into the dark hallway. Cautiously, her hands turned the handle and opened the door. Peering around for any signs of intruders, Ginny quickly raced from the doorway of the bathroom, into her room. She slammed the door shut, and locked it behind her. Once that was done, Ginny let out a sigh of relief. She slid down the length of her door, until she was sitting on the floor. Fresh tears began to fall down her face. _I hate this._ _I hate being alone._ Walking over to her bed, Ginny tripped over a shoe and fell down to the ground, shrieking. She began to cry even harder. Paranoia was taking over her thoughts. Everything in the room looked darker, the shadows more pronounced. The moonlight was shining through the blinds in slits, making the glow seem eerie. Ginny quickly shuffled all the way over to her bed, and climbed in. She pulled the covers over her head, breathing heavily. Noises she had never heard before were now echoing throughout the night. _Christ, I'm so good at freaking myself out._

Knowing she needed to do something to distract herself, Ginny reached for the remote. She flipped on the TV and began flipping through channels. She stopped when she came to her favorite show, Saturday Night Live. It was an old episode, but Ginny watched anyway. Her favorite skit, Wayne's World, was on. She laughed weakly as they stated that Aerosmith was in their breakfast nook.

Since moving to the Muggle world, Ginny had become accustomed to all the things in it. Things like TVs, CD players, cars, computers, and other modern Muggle technology. She had found herself addicted to television, and to movies. Ash had definitely helped that obsession become even worse. They used to go to the movies every weekend, and almost every night they'd rent a movie or watch TV together. It wasn't the same without Ash. Ginny brushed away a tear that had begun to fall down her cheek. She decided to get some rest, and promptly shut off the television. The sounds of the night began to come back. Crickets played their symphonies, the walls creaked, the refrigerator wheezed. Ginny laid awake for what seemed like hours. She was scared and couldn't get one minute of sleep because of it. That's when she made the decision. It was time to get a new roommate.

* * *

The next morning Ginny jumped out of bed, ready to face a new and crappy day. She completed her morning routine, and then proceeded to flop down onto the couch. Her back ached, and her head was pounding in a very irritating way. Ginny lay there for as long as she could, and then she figured that now she was just procrastinating. So she got off the couch, and walked over to find a pen and some paper. She sat down on a chair at her kitchen table, and began chewing on her pen. She didn't want to do this. But she had to.**Single, Twenty-Two year old, female, and Looking for a new roommate **

**I live in a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment that is about a five-minute walk from Main Street, and about a ten-minute walk from the ocean. It's well taken care of, and nice for the price. We will split the rent halfway each month. If you're interested, call me at this number...**

That was basically what Ginny's add in the paper read. She needed a new roommate, and badly. For one, she didn't know how much longer she could pay the rent by herself. And the second thing was, well she wanted someone there. It would make her feel better. At least she hoped it would. But Ginny also know that it would be a big adjustment to have anyone but Ash living there. But there was no other way. And she knew that.

Ginny finished the final draft of her ad, and placed it into an envelope. She then walked down to the mailbox on the street, and stood there for a moment. _Here goes._ Ginny opened the mailbox and dropped the letter inside. She then put up the red flag, and stared for a moment. She was really doing this. She was getting a new roommate. _Oh Jesus, this should be interesting. _

**A/N: I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but it serves as a sort of catalyst for what happens in the next few chapters. So don't fret, it will hopefully get good soon! Lol. Remember...Read and REVIEW! Thanks! **


	5. Tales of a Tipsy TwentyTwo Year Old

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! You guys are great! Unfortunately I can't do any long reviews for this chapter, because I'm in a really big hurry. But I wanted to update for you guys, so here's the new chapter! And to answer one question from Darkflower2113, Yes I love Wayne's World! It's the best movie ever! Lol. But anyway, thank you to: blink gurl017, Lid'l Rogue, luka-black, Lily Dwarf, The Flying Moose, Loves to Read, Darkflower2113, Irishdancer61790, Miss Hogwarts, Amanda, A Harry and Ginny Dreamer, Future Mrs. Radcliffe, and gatoriris! You guys are seriously excellent!**

_Ginny finished the final draft of her ad, and placed it into an envelope. She then walked down to the mailbox on the street, and stood there for a moment. Here goes. Ginny opened the mailbox and dropped the letter inside. She then put up the red flag, and stared for a moment. She was really doing this. She was getting a new roommate. Oh Jesus, this should be interesting._

**_Chapter Five: Tales of a Tipsy Twenty-Two Year Old _**

Two weeks later a very disgruntled Ginny Weasley sat at her kitchen counter. She was frustrated for a number of reasons. The first and most pressing at the moment, was that no one had yet replied to her ad in the paper. Nerves were taking over, and Ginny was starting to get very anxious. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Nothing was working out at the moment. The second problem was that Ginny still didn't have a new job. There wasn't any way her old boss was going to give her a good word on her job applications. So that option was out.

"ARGGGGGGG!" Ginny shouted to an empty house.

"My stupid boss. No recommendations for me, no not at all..." Ginny started mumbling under her breath.

"I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!" Ginny cried out to one in particular.

_Oh god, I already am._

Ginny decided that if she didn't get out of the house, then she'd probably have a mental breakdown. So she slid on her flip-flops, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind her. Deciding that she needed a good drive, Ginny jumped into her Jeep Wrangler. She sped out of the driveway, and onto the street. Then she took off out of the area, and began driving to the unknown. She had no clue where she was going, but she knew that she needed to get out of her town. Ginny reached over and turned the radio up to full blast and started belting out a song. More like screaming it.

"Oh yeah, alright. Take it easy baby, make it last all night. She was an American girl!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ginny was snapped out of her insane moment by the sound of laughter. She turned to see a car full of guys at the red light next to her. Her cheeks turned red, and she felt herself sink into her seat. The guys smiled at her, and so Ginny decided to smile back. The light was about to turn green, and on a whim Ginny did something she would never ordinarily do. She blew the boys a kiss. They whistled, and she sped away, leaving them behind. Ginny chuckled to herself, and decided to pull off for a bite to eat.

A sign was pointing to a small Italian restaurant, and she decided to just stop there. Ginny parked the car and stepped out into the fading light. The sky was blood red, and the sun was slowly sinking behind the trees. Ginny pulled open the doors, and stepped into the freezing cold of the restaurant. For a moment, she looked around taking everything in. Then she saw him. She would recognize that blond hair anywhere. He was sitting with another woman. He was kissing her. Suddenly, Ginny felt a rage that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She stormed over to the table and appeared right in front of them.

"You bloody bastard! How could you do this to me?" Ginny screamed.

"What do you mean?" Adam replied stupidly.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know exactly what I mean!" she yelled back.

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry." Adam replied.

"You're sorry? SORRY?" Ginny raged.

"Well to be honest Ginny, you weren't paying much attention to me. Emotionally, and uh, sexually."

"Oh so this is what this is about? You haven't been getting enough stupid bloody sex?" she shrieked.

"You know what? You can go screw yourself!" Ginny shouted.

Not caring how it looked, Ginny picked up Adam's wine glass and flung the dark liquid all over him. Then she pulled back her arm, and punched him square in the nose. With that, Ginny stormed from the restaurant. Hot tears started to fall from her eyes as she jumped into her Jeep and drove off. Salty water continued to flow in rivers down her face on the drive home. Once Ginny had let herself into her apartment, she broke down. Ginny cried for what seemed like hours before she finally stopped. And when she did, she was no longer sad. No, now she was just angry as all hell. _I'm going to bloody kill him. I'm going to chop off his head, and feed it to a pack of hellhounds._ Ginny began to laugh at the absurdity of the thought. Before long, she was laughing hysterically about absolutely nothing. _I really have lost it._ After lying on the couch for a minute longer, Ginny got up and walked into the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge with more force than intended, and the door went flying off the fridge.

"Bloody great!" she screamed.

_Just take deep breaths. All right that's it!_ Reaching into the now exposed fridge, Ginny pulled out a beer. Removing the cap, she tilted it back and downed it all in one sip. _Much better_. Ginny reached in and pulled out another beer. After downing around six or so, she was completely trashed. Giggling uncontrollably, she stumbled over to her kitchen counter. The light on her answering machine was flashing, and Ginny pressed the button to play the messages back. A deep, warm, male voice filled the room.

"Hi. I was calling about the ad you put in the paper. I would be interested in sharing an apartment with you. I need a place to stay, and it'd be great if you hadn't had any offers, and I could maybe room with you. Oh uh my name's Larry by the way. I'm going to stop by tomorrow at around 3:00 if that's okay. See you then."

The answering machine beeped, and the room was silent. _Larry, Larry, Larry. What a nice name_. Ginny giggled again, and staggered out of her kitchen. She walked drunkenly back into the living room, and then promptly passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Oh god. My head." Ginny grumbled as she rolled over. 

Her eyelids fluttered open, and Ginny scanned the room. The morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and making her eyes burn. _Why in the name of all that is holy, am I lying on the floor?_ She sat there confused for a moment, and then it all came back to her. _Oh crimeny. I suppose I had a tad too much to drink. _Then suddenly, she remembered the message on her answering machine. Ginny turned her head slowly toward the clock, afraid of what it might tell her. It read one thirty.

"DAMMIT!" Ginny yelled out loud.

She quickly sat up, only to find that she had a massive migraine and was extremely dizzy. Slowly, her head fell back onto the floor as she tried to figure out her situation. _Larry is coming in an hour and a half. The house is a complete mess, and I have a bloody hangover. Perfect, just peachy,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. I have to get up. No more of this. Although this is one of those times where being a witch might actually come in handy. I could make a hangover potion. But I won't. I swore that off. Ginny let out a frustrated sigh, and stood up as slowly as humanly possible. _The pain, the agony_. She shuffled into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower.

After taking a shower, Ginny began to pick up the apartment. When she stepped into the kitchen, a cry escaped her lips. The door of the fridge was completely removed. After trying for thirty minutes to fix it, she finally succeeded. Panting and breathing heavily, Ginny lay down on the cool tile floor. A few minutes later she stood up and brushed herself off. She had to pull herself together. He would be there in a few minutes.

Sure enough, around ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Ginny removed herself from the couch and walked slowly over to the door. She hesitated for a minute, and then pulled the door open. Ginny took one look at the person standing there, and for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, promptly passed out.

**A/N: Don't you just love me? Leaving you at a cliffhanger like that. ****:) But I hope you liked this chapter! Read and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	6. Some Things Change

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! How was everyone's Labor Day weekend? Mine was amazing! Lol. I had so much fun. But I've been so busy it's crazy. On a completely random note, I'm not a huge fan of country music, but right now I can't stop listening to the song "Whiskey Lullaby". It's so good, but so sad. I listened to it over and over when I was writing some of the chapters of this story. But anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review! **

**blink gurl017: Haha you really make me laugh. I still need to email you sometime! I promise once I'm not so insanely busy, I will definitely send an email your way! Mwaha yes I am evil. I am plotting more ways to be evil in this story. Lol. **

**luka-black: Haha I hope you are happy with who it turns out to be! See the thing is, I would make the chapters longer, but the next few ones I already have written, so I can't really do much to change them. But in the future I will try to make them longer! :)**

**The Flying Moose: Allie is very smart. That is all. :)**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Haha Yay I'm loved! Lol. I'm so glad you think it's getting better! **

**Tabytha: Hmm you shall see if you are right about Larry's secret. Yay! You think my stories are amazing! That's an enormous compliment, and I thank you for that! :)**

**gatoriris: Ah don't kill me. Lol. Here is the update. I hope you like! **

**Jaquelyne: Hmm whoever could be at that door? I wonder...lol. I'm glad you liked last chapter! Yes we shall see what happens with Larry. :)**

**Darkflower2113: I have seen Wayne's World like 50 billion times, and I'm still not sick of it. Lol. "If she were a president, she'd be Baberham Lincoln." Maha I love that. Lol. Hmmm you're observations on Larry are very good. Oh yeah, and I reviewed for the new chapter of Heartbreak Home already, but I must say again, it was excellent! Keep being an excellent writer! Lol. **

**Loves to Read: lol. I'm sorry. Here's the update! Hope you like who is at the door! **

**Granger's Twin: Haha you're a quick one. Yeah if a sexy guy showed up at my door, I think I would be having a spazzmatic in my head. Lol. Adam is a stupid jerk. I hate guys like that. Stay safe in the hurricane! **

**InLUVwithHarry16: I know I'm bad. Lol. You shall find out who he is in this chapter! :)**

_Sure enough, around ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Ginny removed herself from the couch and walked slowly over to the door. She hesitated for a minute, and then pulled the door open. Ginny took one look at the person standing there, and for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, promptly passed out._

_**Chapter Six: Some Things Change**_

Ginny's eyelids fluttered open, and she realized that she was lying on the floor in her hallway. All she could see was the overbearing brightness of the light fixture above her head. _What in the hell am I doing on the floor?_ Then right before her eyes, someone came into focus. Emerald green eyes appeared, as did messy jet-black hair. Ginny let out a scream.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"You're the girl from the ad?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes I'm the bloody girl from the ad!" she screamed.

"Now why are you here?" Ginny hissed.

"I called. I'm looking for an apartment."

"You said your name was Larry."

"Larry?"

Suddenly Ginny remembered the previous night's events. A light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh Jesus."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Alright."

They both sat there in awkward silence for what felt like forever. Neither of them said a word, nor did they look at each other. Their eyes wandered all around the room, but never over to each other. Finally Harry spoke.

"So have you been?" Harry asked timidly.

"Oh I've been just bloody peachy. My best friend died three months ago, and I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me. But other than that, I'm just lovely." Ginny snapped harshly.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said with genuine sympathy.

Ginny felt herself soften slightly.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

They fell into silence again. All was perfectly still, not a thing moved. The sound of a ticking clock rang out throughout the quiet. Ginny's eyes finally fell onto Harry. He had grown up a lot in four years, but he was still the same as she remembered. Messy hair, glasses perching precariously on his face. Those eyes, they were still the same. They were piercing her heart, making all her memories come flooding back. But they also reminded her of that last day, the day that they parted. Suddenly, Ginny become very angry.

"Alright we've had our interesting little reunion, you can go now." Ginny said bitterly.

Harry's face fell, and a look of hurt became apparent in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, making it even messier than before.

"Well, I was uh, actually sort of hoping that we could work something out and I could uh, stay here." Harry managed to fumble out.

"Oh you did, did you?" Ginny shot out.

"Uh yeah." Harry replied apprehensively.

"Well forget it! There's no way in hell you're staying here!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Just because, I said so."

"Well that's not a very good reason."

Ginny glared at Harry for a moment, annoyed beyond all belief. But something inside her snapped unexpectedly, and she found herself replying.

"Fine. You can stay here."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now stop bugging me and go get your stuff or whatever the hell it is you need."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry replied with a smile.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Ginny said with a wave of her hand.

_Oh Christ, what have I gotten myself into?_

Harry Potter stepped out into the sunlight and squinted at its harshness. A million different thoughts were buzzing through his brain, and he didn't know what to do with a single one of them. The most pressing at the moment was that he, Harry Potter, was going to be rooming with Ginny Weasley. The one that he let get away. The one whom he had loved so much, yet she still left. But life was different now. He was over her, or so he told himself. But he had to admit; living with her might change everything. _Obviously though, she doesn't have any feelings for me anymore. So I might as well just give up. She's the one that broke it off, _he thought gloomily.Harry walked over to his car, and jumped in.

Once inside, he sat there for a few minutes thinking. He was wondering how exactly this had happened. He hadn't tried to find her. A friend of his had recommended this little beach town to him. Harry had been working as an Auror for the past four years, and he had finally retired at the age of twenty-three. The job had been draining, and he had realized that he just couldn't do it anymore. One of the people he had worked with had come to America for some reason or other, and had stopped in South Carolina. That same coworker had ended up staying here for a month in this very town, and when he returned he was raving about it. He had told them that if they were ever in need of a vacation, then they should go there. So when Harry had retired a few weeks ago, he decided to take his friend's advice. He had arrived a little more than two weeks before, and already loved it. But he had been staying in a hotel, and knew that he needed to find a real place to stay. So when he saw Ginny's ad in the paper, he decided to respond.

Harry had no idea it was her. The paper printed her name as Jenny. So he figured it would just be a good place to stay temporarily. Shock had coursed through his body when Ginny had opened the door. She was the last person he was expecting to see. But something inside him was oddly glad that it was her. But Harry shoved that thought out of his head, and reminded himself that this was only temporary and that she didn't even really want him there. Sighing, Harry got out of the car and walked into the hotel he'd been staying in. Once inside his secluded room, he began to gather his things. After half an hour he was finished, and he said goodbye to the place he'd called home for the past two weeks. And then he left the hotel, never looking back.

Ginny sat on her sagging couch biting her fingernails nervously. _What in the bloody hell have I done? Why did I say he could stay here?_

_**Because you still feel something for him**_

_Oh shut up! You haven't seen him in five years, how could you possibly still have feelings for him?_

_**I don't know, I just do!**_

_I do not like him. That part of my life is closed._

Ginny shook herself away from here thoughts. _Wow, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd lost it. Now I'm arguing with myself._ Trying to find any distraction that she could, Ginny stood up and walked into her room. She immediately flopped down onto her bed and flipped on the television. A dim glow filled her room, and the sounds of music reached her ears. She began to hum along, and before she knew it, she was singing at the top of her lungs. Ginny was singing so loud in fact, that she didn't hear the front door open. She jumped off her bed, grabbed a hairbrush, and began to dance around the room. A moment later, the sound of laughter filled the room.

"Nice performance." Harry said with a chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked, embarrassed.

"I live here now." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well, just because I said you could stay, doesn't mean you can walk around like you own the place!" Ginny cried out.

"Ok then Ginny." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh get out!" Ginny yelled, while throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay, Okay."

Harry walked from the room with an enormous smile on his face. After Ginny was sure he was away, she collapsed onto her bed. _Holy crap. I can't believe he saw that._ But try as she may, Ginny couldn't keep herself from smiling slightly. _Wow, it's been a while since I've made a complete idiot of myself in front of Harry. I guess some things never change._ But some things do. ****

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I also hope you liked who "Larry" turned out to be. Aren't you glad our favorite messy haired, green-eyed boy is back? I know I am! Lol. Oh yeah, incase you didn't realize, the words in alternating bold and italics is Ginny arguing with herself. lol. But read and REVIEW! Thanks! :) **


	7. That Little Thing Called Tension

**A/N: Bonjour! Comment ca va? Sorry got a little French happy there. I'm in French 2 at the moment, and I was just doing my homework. Anyway, thank you for all the splendiferous (isn't that a crazy excellent word?) reviews last chapter! I'm still looking for the people who are reading and not reviewing, to step it up. But moving on. I got Tuesday off, because of the hurricane. I'm in Atlanta, so it wasn't too bad here. Just strong winds and heavy rain. I sat on my lazy arse all day. It was great. Lol. Well actually, I was productive. I wrote a chapter of this story! Yay for me. Lol. So I suppose it's time for me to stop rambling, because I'm sure I'm boring all of you to tears. **

**The Flying Moose: Yes you are! You do rock socks, big comfortable ones. (The best kind) lol. Wow I'm cool. And so are you! Lol.**

**blink gurl017: Haha that's great. Ooo and that sucks that you had to go back to school. But I had to go back on august 8th. Lol. That definitely sucked muchos grande. Lol. What grade are you in? I'm a junior in highschool. Oh how I wish to be out. Lol. My stupid French teacher embarrassed the holy hell out of me today! It was terrible. I didn't know the answer to a question, and she turned her chair around and stared at me for like ten minutes. Finally I was like, you're not going to leave me alone unless I say the answer, are you? And she was like, nope. Ahhh I was ready to scream. Lol. But enough of my pointless stories. Hope you have a good day/night! Lol. **

**Luka-black: Your welcome! Lol. Yay its brilliant! Lol. Thank you! :)**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: I love that word! Lol. I definitely used it in my authors note up top, incase you didn't notice. Lol. Sorry about the shortness! Unfortunately, the next few chapters will be a little on the short side, because I already have them written. But I will continue trying to write longer ones. Lol. **

**Tabytha: Haha you were right! Yay I'm so happy you think my story is wonderful! That makes my day! Lol. Thank you!**

**Lily Dwarf: Haha here's the update!**

**Darkflower2113: It's quite all right if you can't review every chapter. Lol. It's so much easier to do that in the summer. Dude! I always use the "She will be mine, oh yes she will be mine." line. I apply it to like everything. Lol. Whenever I'm walking with my friends and I see my favorite sexy boy, I'm like, "he will be mine, oh yes, he will be mine." Lol. Makes for stupid good fun. Lol. Yeah last chapter wasn't huge, and sadly this one isn't that big either. But it does act as a catalyst for the next chapters, so it does have a purpose. Lol. **

**Maraudergrl99: I'm so happy to see your name in my reviews! Yeah, sorry about the slowness. Lol. It will come around eventually. Oh god, at least I hope so. Lol. It's not terrible to read at the moment is it? I hope not. I get really insecure about my stories sometimes. Well that's good that you're busy, at least if you're doing stuff you like to do. I wish I were a little busier sometimes. I get left out of hanging out with my friends in my neighborhood a lot, and it always sucks. They'll be asking me about my weekend, and I'll be like, I did absolutely nothing. And then they're like; you should have come with us. And all I can think is thank you so much for telling me that now! Lol. But enough of my complaining. I hope you have a good rest of the week! :)**

**Irishdancer61790: Haha Ginny's quite snarky isn't she? She's gonna be a little edgy for this chapter and the next. Then something's going to happen to make her stop...oooo spoiler spoiler! Lol. **

**Loves to Read: Haha I'm glad you liked "Larry"! I hope it turns out as well as you would hope! **

**lizzie5555555: Hey! I was wondering when I was going to see your name on here. Thank you so much for reviewing for my one shots! I'm sorry that I couldn't thank you sooner! I hope you like this story more as it goes along! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Gatoriris: Haha Harry was Larry. That made me hehe too. Lol. Thank you so much, and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**hye em yes: Thank you! :)**

_Harry walked from the room with an enormous smile on his face. After Ginny was sure he was away, she collapsed onto her bed. Holy crap. I can't believe he saw that. But try as she may, Ginny couldn't keep herself from smiling ever so faintly. Wow, it's been a while since I've made a complete idiot of myself in front of Harry. I guess some things never change. But some things do. _

_**Chapter Seven: That Little Thing Called Tension**_

Hours later, Ginny emerged from her room. She was a little embarrassed by her earlier antics, and she didn't really want to see Harry. When she stepped into the living room, she found him settled on the couch reading a book. He didn't even glance up or notice her, so she slipped from the room quietly. _This is going to take some getting used to. But I don't even want him here. He's just going to mess up my life all over again. I should have just kicked him out, _Ginny thought with a scowl

_Well I'm sure as hell not going to be all nice and polite._

**Why not? You're the one who broke up with him.**

_That's not the point._

**Uh, actually it is.**

_No, it's not!_

**We could go on like this for hours, but face it, it is.**

_Well he never even came to find me!_

**You'd just broke up with him. What did you expect?**

_I don't know!_

Ginny began to bang her head on the wall in frustration. The noise echoed throughout the silent kitchen, and amplified. A minute later Harry came racing in. Running over to Ginny, he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. There they stood, facing each other, and not looking one another in the eyes. Harry gently took Ginny's face and tilted it upwards. Finally, they were eye to eye.

"Ginny, why were you doing that?" Harry asked with concern.

"It's none of your business!" she retorted.

"Oh yes it is! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

"Just leave me alone Harry!" Ginny yelled while wrenching herself from his grip.

She ran out of the room, and locked herself in the bathroom. Seconds later, tears started to fall down her face. Ginny wiped them away harshly, and sat in silence. Around ten minutes later, Harry knocked on the door.

"Ginny? Come out of there." He called.

"Go away." Ginny yelled back through newly fallen tears.

"Please Gin. Just open the door." Harry said pleadingly.

"Don't call me Gin." she snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't. Just come out of there."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Are we going to go on like this all night, or am I going to have to open the door?"

"Don't you dare open that door Harry Potter."

"Alohamora." Harry said while pointing his wand at the knob.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal Ginny, splotchy from tears. She immediately buried her head in her hands, and repeatedly told Harry to go away, but he didn't. He just stood there in silence, watching her. She was so vulnerable, and all Harry wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be all right. But he didn't. Minutes later, he was still standing there. Harry had finally worked up the courage to move closer, when Ginny lifted up her head.

"Harry just go." she said with red eyes.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Go!"

Harry didn't move an inch. Ginny looked at him for a minute with an unreadable expression. Then suddenly, Harry saw anger flash through her wide brown eyes. They became narrowed, and Harry knew that she was about to use her famous temper. Before he even had a chance to react, she picked up her toothbrush holder. Ginny stretched back her arm and hurled it at him. He barely had time to duck, but it missed him.

"Get out!" she shrieked.

Harry walked out of the bathroom without a word. A second later, he heard the door slam shut and lock. Sighing, he sat back down on the couch. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ginny was silently arguing with herself.

**Why are you being so mean to him?**

_Because he deserves it._

**What do you mean he deserves it? He didn't do anything to you.**

_Exactly!_

**Explain please.**

_He wasn't there for me all these years, all the stuff I've been through. He's been absent for the past five years of my life, and now he comes waltzing back in, expecting it to be the way it was. Not a chance. _

**I think you're forgetting one very important detail.**

_And what's that?_

**You're the one that left!**

_That's irrelevant._

**Irrelevant my ass!**

_Oh shut it!_

Ginny snapped herself out of her messy thoughts._ I really have gone psycho. I'm going to drive myself absolutely nuts._ Ginny stood up and pressed her ear to the door. She didn't hear anything, so she quietly slipped out of the bathroom. But when she stepped into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. Harry was sitting at the table, and reading the newspaper.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." He mumbled.

"What's that? Who's us Harry? Is that your invisible friend?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Harry blushed faintly.

"Me, I meant me. Sorry it wasn't grammatically correct." He retorted.

"No problem." she snapped back.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"I'm a bitch? I'm a bitch? Have we forgotten about your complete basterdness?" Ginny returned.

"Basterdness? Nice word. Did you make that one up? Because it's quite amusing." Harry said in a saccharine voice.

"You're such an ass." Ginny huffed.

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile.

"UGH!" Ginny screamed.

She stormed from the room, leaving Harry sitting with a smile on his face. _If she's going to be so irritable, I might as well have fun pissing her off. _

* * *

The next morning Ginny awoke early. She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight, and yawned loudly. Stepping out of the room, she walked drowsily into the living room. Ginny plopped down onto the couch. Or what she thought was the couch.

"Ahhh!" Harry and Ginny both screamed in unison.

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled.

"Sleeping! What am I not aloud to sleep now?"

"Oh shut up."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will sock you one right in the face."

"Fair enough."

It was a few moments before either of them realized that Ginny was still sitting in his lap. But when they did, Ginny shot up like she'd been stung.

"Oh why are you getting up? I was rather enjoying that." Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are disgusting!" Ginny shouted.

"No, just a guy." He replied with a grin.

"Ass." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Yes, yours is nice." Harry deadpanned.

Ginny eyes blazed, and she pulled back her arm, ready to hit him.

"Merlin Ginny! I was just joking around."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I don't joke."

"I'll change that."

"Yeah right." Ginny said with a severe laugh.

"I will."

"Okay then."

With that, Ginny strode out of the house. What she didn't realize was that she was still in her pajamas, and her hair was still a complete mess. Ginny jumped into her car, and turned the ignition. She pressed the gas, and drove off.

Meanwhile inside, Harry was still sitting on the couch. Thoughts were buzzing in his head like a million tiny flies, and he just wanted to swat them all away. _I wish she'd sit on me of her own accord_, he thought with a mischievous grin. Then suddenly he realized. She had not even been dressed. Ginny had been wearing nothing more than a short silk nightgown.

_Oh Merlin. That image is not going to leave my head all day._

**Oh stop it. Get over yourself.**

_Why? I rather like picturing Ginny like that._

**You are pathetic.**

_You're right, I am. She doesn't even like me in a friendly way. She despises me._

**That she does.**

_Oh shut it you. _

Harry was snapped out of it by the sound of screeching tires. _That'll be Ginny. She must have finally realized that she'd only wearing a nightgown, _he thought with a snicker.Sure enough, a moment later Ginny came storming into the house. She walked over to Harry and glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a shaky voice, anger barely being suppressed.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked innocently.

Then Ginny exploded.

"You know exactly what I mean!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh you mean about how you're dressed?" he asked.

"Or not dressed." He added as an after thought.

"That's it! Get out of my house!"

"You don't mean that."

"Out of my house!"

"Alright."

Harry stood up, and walked by Ginny. He reached the front door and pulled it open, never looking back.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Yes, I am aware that Harry is a tad bit out of character, but remember this is AU and he's older now. And I also know that not a lot happened in this chapter, but its another one of those chapters that acts as a catalyst for what happens next in the story. And I also just wanted to show how Ginny is really reacting to Harry being there. Thank everyone for reading. **

****

****

****

****

**Now please, make me the happiest girl ever, and REVIEW!**


	8. Crashing Into A New Start

**A/N: Hey! What's up with everyone? I'm just hanging out, and waiting to leave for dinner with my best friend. So I figured I'd be nice and update. :) But I must say, I was really disappointed with the initial response to last chapter. I came home from school to find only three reviews. That made me really sad. So please, review guys. Even just the shortest ones help. It's what keeps me going, and able to write. Thanks.**

**Darkflower2113: Yay! I'm so glad that last chapter made you laugh at loud. That's what I was aiming for. So I'm glad I actually succeeded. Lol. And I'm also glad you thought it was the best chapter yet, cause so did I. Lol. I hope you like how the upcoming chapters go!**

**Miss Hogwarts: I'm glad! :)**

**The Flying Moose: Haha too true.**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Just your review made me happy and smiley! Lol. Fantasmic is another excellent word. Here's mine...Scrumptrelescent. Maha so it's not really mine, I stole it from Saturday night live. But it's my favorite weird word. Lol. **

**Love Dwarf: Yay! Here's the update! **

**Blink gulr017: I'm glad you found last chapter amusing! Haha crystal ball of wisdom. That's awesome. I have a magic lucky penny. It's pretty damn cool. I found it on the road one day, and was like "LOOK I FOUND A PENNY! IT'S MAGIC." Lol. Haha the chainsaw thing reminds me of when my friends and I tell each other that we're going to go Texas chainsaw on each other's asses if one of us won't shut up. Lol. Definitely had to recite a poem in French on Friday. We had to memorize it, and I was a little shaky, so I was like uh doi. Lol. **

**loopdeedoo: Thank you!**

**Loves to Read: Haha I know. I am all for the dramatics. I don't like to bring them together right away. But you're right, it is an H/G fic, so think of that and be happy. Lol. Ginny unfortunately is going to be a bit of a grouch for a while. That's not how I view her so it's not how she will be forever. But her and Harry aren't going to get along perfectly smoothly, they will have funny little quarrels and things like that. I hope you like!**

**Granger's Twin: Oh my gosh, your review made me laugh so much! I love chocolate! Anything that involves chocolate I will eat. I love being hyper off it. But then again I like being weird and hyper in general. Lol. The irrelevant part was my favorite part of last chapter to write. Ahahaha that would be the funniest thing ever. To see them running down a beach arms outstretched. Harry would be like, Ginny darling how could I have ever walked out. Lol. **

**JediPirateElfyDude: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! And I hope you will come to like it just as much as I Saw Sparks! :)**

_Harry stood up, and walked by Ginny. He reached the front door and pulled it open, never looking back. _

_**Chapter Eight: Crashing Into A New Start**_

A tear fell down Ginny's cheek. Her red hair was piled messily atop her head, and her silk nightgown clung to her shivering body. Harry had left. When Ginny had yelled for him to get out, she hadn't though he really would. But he had, and now she was left standing right where he had left her. The front door was slightly ajar, and Ginny walked over and shut it quietly. The silence was deafening, every small noise made her jump.

_How could I have done that?_

**Because you're stupid.**

_Shut up! I am not in the mood right now._

**Yes, I know.**

_I didn't think he would actually go. I didn't want him to go._

**Then why were you so cruel to him?**

_I don't know. I can't help it._

**Well try.**

_I can't._

**Yes you can.**

_No, you don't understand. I can't do it. Something inside me hurts everytime I look at him. _

**I know**

Suddenly Ginny stopped crying. An intense need to find Harry overtook her body. Barely realizing what she was doing, Ginny raced out the front door and into her car. She pulled out hurriedly, and began to drive down the street. After driving for what seemed like eternity, she caught sight of a man with messy black hair walking down the road. Slowing to a crawl, she trailed along until she was next to him. He looked over at her with an unreadable expression, and then turned away. Ginny felt herself choke back a sob. No, she wouldn't give up that easily.

"You know, I heard that a bitchy red head is looking for an extremely patient raven haired man." She said softly, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Is that right?" Harry asked in reply.

"Yes. She's very sorry, and wants him to come back."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"Oh." Ginny said shakily.

"But I suppose this raven haired man, as you put it, might want to go back."

"Really?" Ginny asked, brightening.

"Sure." Harry replied with a smile.

"Ok well then, get in the car."

"Not quite yet." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes please, now."

"Nah."

"Harry, get in the car."

"Nope."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, and Ginny glared. _Control your temper Ginny, _she thought to herself. Still chuckling, Harry climbed into the car. He cast a sideways glance at her, and then smiled widely.

"So you missed me already did you?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut it. I did not miss you. I just didn't want you walking on the streets all alone."

"Well damn. Here I was thinking you actually wanted me to go back to your apartment."

"I did."

"You just said you didn't."

"Well I changed my mind."

"You're a little flighty aren't you?"

"Shut your mouth Potter."

"Oh so we're on a last name basis now?"

"You are so frustrating!" Ginny said with a groan.

"I know." Harry replied with a mischievous smile.

Ginny swatted Harry on the back on the head, and he stopped talking. All was quiet for the rest of the drive. Ginny sat thinking about how odd the situation was. Here was the boy, well man, that she had parted ways with all those years ago. He was sitting right beside her. In her wildest dreams, she never could have expected this. It was strangely comforting to see his familiar messy black hair and piercing green eyes again. She realized that she had missed them. She had missed him. But she also knew that she couldn't let herself love him again. Ginny wouldn't let herself do that. It would only end badly. She would not let herself fall for him again. Anything in her power that she could do to stop that, she would do.

Yet she couldn't keep herself from thinking of how it had been. How everything had been perfect five years ago. That seemed like a lifetime ago to her now. She was a different person then she once was. Ginny wasn't so sure whether the change had been good or bad. She knew that Ash had made her a better person. But now with her gone, Ginny didn't like the person she had become. No more was she confident, strong, and extroverted. She had become a shell of her former self. She smiled faintly from time to time, but never was her heart in it. She laughed softly in the quiet of the night, but it was never truly real. Everything felt artificial to her now. Every move she made, every word she spoke. They were all carefully planned. Ginny felt as if she had nothing important to talk about anymore. The most important person in her life was gone.

But now, the person that had been so precious to her all those years ago was back. It almost didn't seem real. Out of all the cities, all the small towns, he chose this one. This quaint little beach town. Ginny's heart leapt for a moment, and she almost felt a twinge of contentment. But then it disappeared, and was gone as quickly as it had come. An unbearable sadness suddenly swept over Ginny. An unwanted tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't brush it away. A smooth finger reached over and wiped away the lone tear. Ginny turned and looked at Harry for a moment. The sunlight was reflecting off his glasses, and causing an almost heavenly glow about him. For a moment Ginny was blinded. But she quickly regained her control, and turned away.

She heard Harry sigh, and when she glanced at him, she saw that he was now looking out the window. He was watching the world go by right before his eyes. Ginny often did that herself. She would gaze out the window while she was in the passenger seat of a car, and just take everything in. The silence that before had been so comfortable suddenly became almost suffocating. Ginny desperately wanted to say something to Harry, something to make him feel like she wanted him there. But when she tried, she couldn't. Not a word could escape her lips. Frustrated, Ginny hit her hand on the steering wheel. Harry turned his head towards her with a confused look on his face. For a moment they just stared at each other. But Ginny wasn't watching the road. Before she could do anything to stop it, the car swerved off the street.

* * *

"Ginny. Ginny! Wake up!" someone was calling.

The voice drifted in and out, at fading volumes. A roaring sound was rushing in her ears. Needles of pain were stabbing every part of her body. Slowly, eyelids fluttered open. Everything was blurry and out of focus. Images swam in front of Ginny's eyes. After a few moments, the world began to regain its clarity. A pair of perfect green eyes were staring into hers. A clammy hand was clutching her wrist. Stirring slightly, she heard him whisper to her.

"No don't move Gin. Stay still." He pleaded.

She gave up trying to shift, and resigned herself to the fact that for the moment, she was immobile. She was still confused as to how she came to be lying on the hard asphalt of the road. Ginny closed her eyes, suddenly tired. She felt Harry grip her wrist even tighter.

"No Ginny. You can't fall asleep. You might have a concussion. Please stay awake." Harry begged.

She slowly nodded her head, trying to get him to understand that she would try. Ginny parted her lips, trying to speak. Nothing came out but a sharp breath. A look of concern was plastered on Harry's face, and it hadn't faded since she'd been conscience. Then something else flashed into his eyes. Something she didn't recognize. But the second it had come, it left. Harry's hand stroked her face gently. Ginny tried to speak again, and this time she was successful.

"W-w-what happened?" Ginny managed to sputter out.

"We weren't paying attention to the road, and the car swerved off and hit a tree." Harry said shakily.

"Oh." Ginny said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"You flew through the windshield. I, I don't know how" Harry trailed off.

"How I lived." she croaked out.

Harry nodded slowly, and Ginny thought she saw tears shining in his eyes. Ginny tightened the grip on his hand, and Harry looked at her for a moment. He stroked her face again, and Ginny closed her eyes.

**A/N: So there's chapter eight! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Yes I am a dramatic girl, so this story will be dramatic. But there will be funny parts to break up the sad ones. Or at least I hope you think they're funny. Lol. **

**BE THE AWESOME PEOPLE I KNOW YOU ARE, AND REVIEW!**


	9. Get Me Out

**A/N: Hey guys! How is everyone doing? I'm in an exceptionally good mood, even thought I got my progress report today, and I'm basically failing French. Go me! Lol. But thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**The Flying Moose: Haha I know I'm evil.**

**Miss Hogwarts: Thank you! :)**

**gatoriris: Lol. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! The bitchy redhead part was a favorite of mine too. Lol. **

**Loves to Read: Haha yes drama to the extreme! But you know, I'm a bit of a drama queen. Lol. Hope you like how it turns out!**

**IndiaInk: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot. I'm glad you love it already! Yay! Lol. I do live in Atlanta. ATL represent. Lol. I'm such a nerd. But yeah, I used to live up north too! Except I lived in good ol' Pennsylvania. Lol. I miss the snow.**

**JediPirateElfyDude: I know. I'm sorry. Don't kill me. Lol. **

**Blink gurl017: Gotta put a little Ginny and Harry in there. Otherwise people would kill me! Lol. Haha Harry so should get a crystal ball of wisdom! That would be great. Lol. I hate when my younger sister brings her friends to our house. She's twelve and all of her friends are so frickin annoying, I want to slap them all. Lol. Aw puppy! Lol. I remember when my dog was just a puppy. Now she's just a lazy, piggish golden retriever. Lol. **

**Tabytha: Thank you! You are awesome! Lol. I will help you spread the news about pineapples. Lol. **

_Harry nodded slowly, and Ginny thought she saw tears shining in his eyes. Ginny tightened the grip on his hand, and Harry looked at her for a moment. He stroked her face again, and Ginny closed her eyes._

_**Chapter Nine: Bust Me Out**_

When Ginny awoke, all she saw was white. No more pain was coursing through her body. Her eyes were in complete focus. Everything was clear. _Am I dead?_ Then Harry stepped into view, and she let out a sigh of relief. _Good, I'm not dead._

"Ginny. You're awake." Harry said with a smile.

"Looks like it. Where am I?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh. Well, I, uh broughtyoutoSt. Mungos." He said all in one breath.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.

"You're in a hospital room at St. Mungos." Harry stated again.

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CRAZY?"

"Not that I know of."

"WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE?"

"I thought you needed more than Muggle care. You passed out Ginny. Your heart stopped. I thought you had died." Harry said quietly.

"Oh." Ginny managed to reply.

"Yeah." Harry said softly.

Silence fell, and both sat not looking at each other. Ginny looked around the stark room. No flowers flooded every empty space. No get well cards stood on the coffee table. Melancholy swept over Ginny. It was just she and Harry. Her family was not there, but why would they be? They probably didn't even know she was here. A light bulb went off in her brain.

"Harry, does my family know I'm here?"

"No. I didn't tell anyone."

"Hmm. Now I know before you told me, that the reason you brought me here was because you wanted the best care for me. But something tells me there's something else. Why did you really bring me here?"

"Well, I, um..."

"AHA! I knew it! You want me to see my family, don't you?"

"Well I was sort of hoping..."

"Not a chance! There's no way in hell I'm going to see them!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why not? Don't you think they'd want to see you?" Harry yelled.

"They didn't try to find me all those years ago! Why should they care now, five years later?" she cried.

"That's bullshit! Do you even know how much they worried about you after you left? They were heartbroken! They searched for three years to find you! But it got to be so difficult, that they had to give up. Do you even know how much they miss you? Do you know how much everyone still misses you?" He said bitterly.

_How much I missed you_, he thought to himself.

"I, I didn't realize." Ginny stumbled out.

"No. I guess you didn't." Harry said coldly.

With that, he strode from the room. Ginny looked at his retreating back, and sighed. She felt the tears beginning to form, but she didn't stop them. They rolled down her face in floods. Ginny couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had just said to her. All those years she spent bitter, thinking that no one missed her. Assuming that if they really wanted to find her, they could have. _And they still miss me. After all the pain I caused. They still miss me. _Ginny was extremely confused, and she didn't know what to think anymore. All those years she had spent convincing herself that they didn't care, she was wrong. Ginny felt incredibly stupid, and guilt flooded her system. Wh_at ever made me think that they wouldn't care? I suppose I always figured that I was the youngest child, the one that was sometimes ignored. But now..._

Ginny thoughts trailed off, as Harry reentered the room. He was avoiding her eyes, and Ginny was suddenly very ashamed of herself. How could she have run off like that all those years ago? And without even telling anyone. It was a stupid decision that she made on impulse, and Ginny finally fully regretted doing it. She wanted to see her family, but at the same time she was afraid. She was scared after all these years; they'd push her away like she did to them. Ginny was also afraid that they'd be angry with her. But that was to be expected. They had a right to be. She turned her gaze back to Harry, who was now sitting in a chair, staring out the window. He looked confused himself, but Ginny had no idea why. His face was scrunched in concentration, and his brow was furrowed. A small smile escaped Ginny's lips as she watched him.

Harry must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned around quickly. He locked his gaze with Ginny's for a moment, then shook his head and turned back around.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly.

"What?" He replied harshly.

"Please don't be like that. I just want to talk to you."

He nodded his head, and walked over to her. Without hesitation, he sat down on the bed. Ginny felt herself blush, and quickly turned away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry inquired.

"I would like to see my family." Ginny said strongly.

"You would?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"I would."

Harry let a small smile escape his lips.

"Alright. Let me contact them."

"No, wait Harry. I want to get my thoughts together. I need to think about what I'm going to say to them."

"I understand." Harry said genuinely.

"Thank you."

Harry nodded his head, and started to stand up. Before she could stop herself, Ginny spoke again.

"Don't go. Stay here with me."

"Okay."

Harry settled himself back down on the bed, and Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Something inside her wanted him there. A familiar feeling was seeping back into her body. The feeling that she used to acquaint with Harry all those years ago. But for the first time since he had walked back into life, Ginny didn't try to push it away. Warmth spread throughout her, and she couldn't help but smile. Harry was sitting by her feet, looking out the window. She couldn't stop herself from admiring him. His mussed black hair was falling about his face perfectly. From the side, his expression looked peaceful, content. His glasses were slid halfway down his nose, making them look as if they were about to fall off. But what she really wanted to see was the green of his eyes. Something compelled her to see them.

"Harry?" she whispered softly.

He turned and looked her right in the eyes. There they were, those amazing pools of green. The ones that she used to gaze into everyday. The ones that she used to dream about looking into once more. And now she was, and for a moment everything felt right again. She felt happiness seep back into her for just a minute.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, breaking Ginny's thoughts.

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Okay."

He turned back around, and Ginny's heart sunk. She could tell that although he was happy that she was going to see her family, he was still hurt by her words. This thought pained Ginny more than she ever thought it would. All of sudden, she was so concerned about Harry's feelings. Just hours ago, she had screamed at him to get out of her house. And now she was trying to hold back tears because he was upset with her. _I swear, I've turned into a human faucet._ _I need to get a hold of myself._

"Harry?" she asked again.

"What?" He replied somewhat snappishly.

_I deserve that. _

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was insensitive, and wrong of me to assume." Ginny said shakily.

"It's okay." Harry replied sincerely.

"But it's really not. I can't believe I was that stupid. How could I not have..." She trailed off.

Harry had shut her up by placing and hand over her mouth. Ginny sat in silence for a moment and let Harry speak.

"It's okay Ginny. Don't worry about it okay?"

Ginny nodded in response. Harry seemed satisfied, and removed his hand from her mouth. Ginny took this opportunity to speak again.

"But really I..."

"Oh shut up Ginny." Harry said jokingly.

"Shutting up."

The silence returned, but this time it was not as uncomfortable. There was still something strained in the air, but it was not as harsh as before. Ginny's heart lightened a bit, and she laid her head back against the pillow. Drowsiness overtook her, and in minutes she was asleep.

* * *

When Ginny awoke, colorful flowers surrounded her. This took her by surprise, seeing as how no one but Harry knew she was here. A small envelope sat on the night table next to her bed, and Ginny reached for it. Once in her hands, she quickly ripped it open.

_Ginny, _

_Hope you had a goodnight's rest. I left early this morning in search of some coffee, when I spotted these flowers. I thought you needed a little color in your room, so here they are. I'm glad you decided to visit your family. Just tell me when you're ready. I'll be stopping by later. Your Healer told me you should be out by tomorrow morning. See you later._

_Harry _

Ginny finished reading, and a smile spread across her face. _That was so sweet of him, especially after how I've treated him._ Deciding that she was bored, Ginny stood up from her bed. She knew that her nurses would have a fit if they knew, but at the moment she didn't care. Her legs were weak initially, but after walking around for a few minutes, they became stronger. A song began to play in her mind, and she started to hum along. Ginny pointed her toes, and began to dance gracefully to the song in her head. She spun on her toes, extending her leg behind her. Her arms lifted towards the ceiling, and her eyes were closed. Ginny continued to dance like this for a few minutes, but stopped when she felt eyes on her. She spun around, and saw Harry standing there watching her. _Christ, how many times can he walk in on me dancing? Really the question is how many times can I embarrass myself around him?_

"Looks like your feeling better." He said seriously.

"Yeah, I am." Ginny returned with a smile.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Ginny said with a giggle. _Oh God, now I'm giggling? What has happened to me? _

All was still for a moment, and then Ginny spoke up.

"So what do you say we get the hell out of here?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**A/N: There it is guys! Hope you liked it. I want to make Ginny and Harry's relationship a little smoother from now on. They will still have their funny little spats, but I want to develop their relationship. So it's time they raise a little hell. Ginny is a mischievous one isn't she? Lol.** **Remember....**

**REVIEW!**

****

**P.S: Dude, if I don't get _at least_ 10 reviews this chapter, I'm going to bust a cap. And you do not want me to do that. So I will say it once more with feeling....**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Making Mischief

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I guess saying I was going to bust a cap really helped. Lol. I'm updating now, because I won't be able to update for a few days, because my mom is getting married! I'm so excited and so happy for her! So here's chapter ten and I hope you like it!**

**Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Aha can't have me busting a cap now, can we? Lol. I will most definitely review your stories! Haha Harry does have a job on his hands. Lol. Thank you for the review, and there's a little surprise for you right before the story starts, at the very bottom of the reviews! :)**

**Maraudergrl99: Yay! I was so happy to see your name on the reviews! Ginny's a little irrational in this story, at least in the beginning. But it all gets better eventually. Oh my gosh, so lucky! I want to see Taking Back Sunday! I might be getting to see them with Atreyu in November. I like the starting line too, but I'm not a fan of Yellowcard. But that's still awesome! I haven't been to a concert in so long, I'm going to freak out if I don't get to go to one soon. Lol. You have your own Internet! That's awesome! I wish I had my own internet, but sadly I still have to share with my little sister. Lol. I hate when people don't like me, and I have no idea why. It pisses me off. But that's too bad for them. Lol. And you are a nice person! That girl is a loser. Lol. **

**IndiaInk: Haha yes mischief time! Ginny is finally seeing the light. Lol. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Blink gurl017: Dude I would totally like tons of reviews! Lol. You're 12? Oh my gosh, you don't act twelve at all. You seem so much older to me. You're so much more amusing and non-annoying than my little sister and her friends. Lol. You remind me of my best friend. Oooo I hate when girls try to act all cool and ditch their friends for guys. I did that once, but not exactly. When I first started going out with my ex boyfriend last year, I started to ignore my friends a little, but I didn't really even realize I was doing it. And when my friends told me how they felt, I immediately apologized, and began to make sure I didn't leave them behind. Haha you should slap that girl. Yeah man I'm failing French! I suck at it. Lol. Ahahaha the in the name of Indian food really made me laugh! Please in the name of Chinese food, get me lots of reviews! Lol. That's what I ate for dinner last night. **

**Granger's Twin: haha I didn't bust a cap, because I got over ten reviews! Lol. I'm so glad that you loved last chapter! The mischievous Ginny is kind of like me too! I like to raise hell. Lol. **

**The Flying Moose: I took your advice and removed the I suck at summaries thing. It was starting to bug me too. Lol. Yay you adore me! Lol. I adore you too! :)**

**Cycla: Thanks! :)**

**Lily Dwarf: Your review counts fifty times cause you are excellent! Lol. **

**Darkflower2113: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**hawkeyessabre: I'm glad you liked last chapter! Thank you for the review! :)**

**InLUVwithHarry16: Yay! I'm glad you like the story so far! That makes me happy! Lol. **

**Vt: Thank you! Here's the update.**

**Hermione2be: Haha thank you! I know the whole Harry finds Ginny thing is overused but, I will make this story my own, and I hope it will stand out from some of the others! **

**Miss Hogwarts: Thank you!**

**alex: I usually take very kindly to criticism, because I give it constructively it people often. But the way you worded you review, and the way you said it, really rubbed me the wrong way. And once you rub me the wrong way, you're not going to like me very much. And I honestly don't care if you like me or not. Your review was rude, and I don't appreciate that at all. This is my story. I will do whatever the hell I want with it. If I want to write the characters the way I currently writing them, I will. ****If you don't like it, don't read it. And don't review for it, and make such snide and sarcastic suggestions. **

**__**

**_This Chapter is dedicated to Harry/Ginnyfan4ever, because she was the first to review for last chapter, and tell me not to bust a cap! :)_**

"_So what do you say we get the hell out of here?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _

_**Chapter Ten: Making Mischief **_

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment, not even blinking. The look on his face was enough to make Ginny laugh at loud. So she did. She truly laughed for the second time that day. The sound of her laughter echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls. Now Harry really had an odd look on his face. After Ginny had stopped laughing hysterically, for what appeared to be no reason, Harry finally spoke.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you a question, and please answer truthfully." He said seriously.

"Yes?" she inquired with interest.

"Have you gone mad?"

At the posing of this question, Ginny began to double up in hysterics. She didn't really understand what was going on either. Just a few days ago she hadn't laughed in months. And now she was snorting like a pig, and tears were running down her face. She caught a glimpse of Harry's expression, and was happy to see that a faint smile was playing at the corner of his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smirk.

"No Harry, I'm not mad. But I'm going to go that way if I don't get out of here soon!" she exclaimed.

"So what do you say? Bust me out?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"All right. I can never resist breaking a few rules." He said with an impish smile.

"Thanks Harry!" Cried Ginny, who jumped up to give him a hug.

_Why am I acting so friendly all of a sudden? I suppose I could just be nice to him. Look how well it's working so far. And I sort of like this, as much as I don't like to admit it. For some strange, strange reason unknown to me, he makes me happier. But still, I will not, I repeat, not, let myself fall for him. We're just going to be friends._

Assuring herself with that thought, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the door. She held a finger to her lips, and peered around the corner. Healers were bustling up and down the halls, hurrying off to one patient or another. Harry began to speak, but Ginny clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh. I need quiet when I'm thinking."

"If you say so."

A few minutes passed by without any progress made. They were still standing in the same position, making absolutely no noise. Suddenly an idea popped into Ginny's head.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"And?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We need a diversion!" Ginny cried out.

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Are you serious? That's your big plan? I could have told you that ten minutes ago!" Harry said in exasperation.

"Oh shut it!" shouted Ginny.

"You can't make me." Harry said childishly.

"How very mature." Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh you're one to talk about being mature."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, I don't think I do. Could you please it explain it for me?"

"Gladly!"

"Good."

"Good."

_Hmm, this being friends thing could be more difficult than I thought. _

"Why don't we just get back to the situation at hand?" Harry said after a few minutes.

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Stop saying fine! That's my word!" Ginny yelled.

"Fine!" Harry snapped back.

Ginny turned around with a huff, and Harry let out an irritated sigh. More time flew by, until they had to have been standing that way for at least two hours. Ginny closed her eyes, getting very sleepy. Just as she was about to doze off, a strange noise began echoing throughout the quiet room. It sounded remotely like some kind of dangerous beast. Whatever it was sounded as if it was going to eat her. Slowly, Ginny turned around, expecting the worse. What she saw made her laugh out loud.

Harry's mouth was halfway open, and low snoring noises were escaping from it. His eyes were closed, and he looked to be in a deep sleep. But what made it all so funny was that he was still standing up. Ginny tiptoed closer to him, and blew in his ear. Harry immediately jumped five feet in the air, and Ginny couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked a very startled Harry.

Ginny ignored the question, and decided to move on to making fun of him.

"Hmm. Didn't realize you snored. That's lovely." She said in a sugary voice.

"I didn't realize you were so annoying." Harry said jokingly.

"Me? Annoying? Never."

"Yeah right Gin."

Ginny flinched at the use of her nickname, but if Harry noticed he didn't make any indication. For about the millionth time that day, they fell into silence. _We sure do have that awkward silence thing down. This is going to be harder than I thought._ _I might as well try to break the quiet. _

"Uh Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I still want to get the hell of here."

"Oh yeah. Okay. Let's go."

Before Ginny even had a chance to reply, Harry grabbed her by the hand and yanked her out of the room. They went running through the white pristine halls, turning corners and barely avoiding knocking into people. Pictures of past Healers frowned down at them as they ran as fast as their feet would take them. Ginny narrowly missed knocking down a patient as she skidded by. Harry turned around, eyes shining, and pulled Ginny into a staircase. They went sprinting down them. They had almost reached the bottom when Ginny lost her footing. She knocked into Harry, and they both went rolling down the rest of the stairs. They collapsed in a heap at the bottom, and all was quiet for a moment. Then Harry's laugh started to ring out, and soon Ginny began laughing with him. Before long, they were both hysterical, with tears running down their faces. After a while they both settled down, and sat looking at each other for a moment. Then they heard shouts coming nearer.

"Quick! Run!" exclaimed Harry.

And they began their wild escape again. Ginny's red hair was billowing out behind her, looking like fire. Harry's green eyes were glittering brilliantly from all the excitement. The shouts were growing louder, when Ginny and Harry hit a dead end.

"Harry! What are we going to do?" squealed Ginny.

"This!" Harry answered, while yanking her into a closet.

He shut the door behind them, and let out a sigh of relief. It was pitch black in the closet, and Ginny could barely see anything. But she did notice what a small space they were in. _Oh my._ She began to back up a bit, in hopes that she could get as far away from Harry as possible. What she ended up doing was tripping over something, and falling right on top of him. _Holy damn! Why do these things always end up happening?_ Thoughts began floating into Ginny's brain, thoughts that she was trying to keep at bay.

_He's so warm and cozy. I could stay like this forever. _

_**No you couldn't. And you won't.**_

_Why nottttttt_

_**Because I said so.**_

_I don't like you._

_**Yeah well I don't like you either. **_

_Good! _

_**Good!**_

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny managed to fumble out.

"It's okay. I'm actually kind of comfortable." Harry replied with a smile.

"Me too." Ginny admitted with a blush.

All was peaceful for several minutes, until the door was yanked open. A very angry looking Healer stood before them. Harry let out a gulp, and Ginny looked down at her feet.

"What do you two think you're doing?" asked the Healer agitatedly.

"Just taking a nap." Harry replied stupidly.

"Real smooth Harry." Ginny said in a whisper.

Harry shrugged and looked at the Healer.

"Well you're going to be in a lot of trouble." Said the fuming man.

Ginny was beginning to get nervous. What kind of trouble? Would she get sent away? What if her parents found out she was here? Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Sir, did you just come from the bathroom?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yes, why?"

"You might want to check your robes." She replied sweetly.

The Healer turned bright red, and looked down. Ginny took that opportunity to yank Harry's arm, and slide underneath the Healer. Harry went around, and they met up behind him. They began to run again, and this time they didn't stop until they had exited the building. They were now standing outside, the bright sunlight shining down on them.

"Well that was quite an adventure." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry grinned at her, and she felt something in her melt. _No, No, No._

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" asked Harry seriously.

"Sure. Where to?"

"I know this really great Muggle restaurant around here. We could go there."

"That sounds great."

"Good."

They began to walk to their destination, and out of the blue, the sky grew dark and stormy. Minutes later, it began pouring. The rain was coming down in sheets so thick it was like standing under a waterfall. Ginny started to run for the nearest store, but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the falling water.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Ginny.

"Playing in the rain." Harry answered happily.

"Yes, but why must you drag me with you?"

"Because you need it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just shut the bloody hell up and have some fun." Harry answered with a smirk.

"I can have fun!"

"Prove it."

"Done!"

Before Harry could even react, Ginny had pushed him into an enormous puddle of muddy water. He sat in silent shock for a moment. Ginny almost wondered if he was mad. She began to walk up to him, concerned. Harry looked at her for a moment, and then tossed a handful of mud all over her face.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny screamed.

Thus began a full out war. Harry jumped up quickly and started running away from Ginny. Seeing this, she ran as fast as she could to keep up with him. Finally catching up to him, Ginny jumped onto his back, knocking him down. He landed on the ground with a thud, and his glasses fell from his face. Ginny landed on top of him, laughing so hard she was snorting. Harry stood up rapidly and Ginny slid off his back. He reached for his glasses and shoved them on his face.

"Now you're dead." He replied calmly.

_Uh oh. _

Harry suddenly picked Ginny up, and slung her over his shoulder. She began kicking her legs and wailing.

"Harry put me down! Put me down now!"

He just smiled, and kept walking. Ginny had no idea where he was taking her, and was beginning to get a bit paranoid. She closed her eyes, and tried to breathe deeply. When that didn't work, she resorted to shrieking hysterically.

"Harry! Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He replied with a mischievous grin.

"No I won't see, because you are going to put me down this instant."

"No, I don't think I will."

"You are absolutely unbearable."

"Aw Ginny. You don't mean that." Harry said in falsely hurt voice.

"Yes I do! Now put me down."

"No, you've hurt me. Now we're really going to where I was taking you." Harry said with a smirk.

_Oh Jesus._

Ginny resigned herself to her fate, and fell silent. Harry entered a park with a large pond and benches perched in various places. She was beginning to admire how lovely it was, when Harry started to walk towards the pond. It was still pouring, and Harry kept loosing his footing. Ginny was starting to fear being dropped on her head. They were suddenly standing on the bank of the pond.

"Have fun Gin." Harry said with a grin.

"What? Wait!" Ginny screamed as realization hit her.

Before she could break away, Harry tossed her from his arms. Ginny went flying into the air, shouting all the way. She landed with a splash into the murky water of the pond, and her cries were silenced. A moment later, she returned to the surface sputtering away.

"Harry, you bloody bastard! You are so in for it." She yelled.

"How are you going to get out of the pond? That bank is pretty steep." Harry said with a snicker.

"I'll find a way." Ginny said defiantly.

"You do that then." He said with a chuckle.

Ginny began to float on her back, dreaming up ideas. She couldn't think of any very creative, so she decided to go with the old favorite. Pretend to be helpless, get him to help, and then pull him in. She began to shiver dramatically.

"Harry please get me out. I'm really cold."

"Oh sorry. Here let me help." He said sympathetically.

Harry reached out for Ginny's hand, and when he grabbed it, she jerked him in. He disappeared under the murky water, only to return a moment later, cursing like a madman.

"How did I fall for that one?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know you must be pretty stupid." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"You're an evil, evil woman."

"I know." she said with a sweet smile.

Harry swam over to Ginny, and wrapped his arms around her. She felt herself get short of breath, and before anything more could happen, Ginny ducked under the water. She reemerged on the other side of the large pond, and stuck her tongue out at Harry. He chuckled, and began to swim towards her menacingly. All thoughts of dinner were soon forgotten, as Ginny and Harry swam, laughing and splashing long into the rainy night.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I think it's the longest one in this story to date! Remember guys....**

**REVIEW!**

**Do I really have to tell you again that I will bust a cap?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Moonlight

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope all your weekends went well! My mom's wedding was amazing. She looked absolutely beautiful, and the night was perfect. I want to thank everyone for the excellent reviews!**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Haha bust a cap, there are many different meanings to it, but basically what I meant, is that I was going to freak out. Lol. **

**Miss Hogwarts: Haha thank you for saying that I am awesome! Yay! So are you! Lol. Fluff is great, and I love writing it. **

**blink gurl017: Yeah most 12 year olds are really pesky. Lol. I'm glad to say that you are not! Lol. I like the dentists. Lol. I'm weird. My dentist is really nice, and funny. But one time he did cut my gums, and I was not happy about that. Haha she should be punched in the face. Now that would be amusing! Lol. Black mail is oh so much fun. Except when someone has something on you. Then it sucks. Lol. Oh man, I liked your fic! Try, try! Lol. **

**Irishdancer61790: Yay! I'm so glad you're back! School definitely sucks. I loathe it. Lol **

**The Flying Moose: No problem! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**LillyGinnyEvans: Don't worry, it will be happening soon. **

**Maraudergrl99: My sister and I always fight over who gets the computer. I'm begging my mom for my own laptop for Christmas, but we'll see how that goes. Lol. Oh I love skipping a class and going to lunch. I do that sometimes, when I know I won't get caught. Lol. That sucks about your friend. I know how you feel though. My best guy friend got a girlfriend last year, and then he stopped calling me and we stopped talking. Boys are so stupid sometimes. I want to knock some sense the majority of the male population. Lol. But now that same guy talks to me again, because him and his girlfriend broke up. But I told him if her ever got a girlfriend again and he started ignoring me, then I was going to kick his ass. Lol. I love going shopping and getting new clothes! I love shopping and fashion. But I love to go thrifting for my clothes. So much for so cheap. Lol. I loved HP3. So many people were like, mer the director changed so much. But I thought it was the best of them. Oh well, everyone has a different opinion on things. **

**InLUVwithHarry16: Thank you so much! I'm glad that I give you something to look forward! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Darkflower2113: Yeah, usually I'm not one to get "shirty" over that stuff. Lol. But for some reason her review really irked me. It wasn't that it was criticism, it was just the way she said it really offended me. I just don't understand people like that, who are so blatantly rude. But oh well, screw it. Lol. I'm going to continue on the way I am, because I'm happy with it right now. Haha yes dancing in the rain! I love it. I do that every chance I get. We had all the hurricanes come through here as really heavy rains and wind, and we got a day off school. So I went outside and stood out in the rain. Don't worry about not updating at lightning speed on Heartbreak Home, because it's a great story, and people are willing to wait for it. Besides the fact that your chapters are a hell of a lot longer than mine. Lol. Keep up the excellent work on it, because it's definitely one of my favorite fan fics!**

**Loves to Read: I'm glad you liked the length! Haha I'm glad you like the Harry/Ginny interaction, and I'm so happy that you find it funny!**

**Tabytha: Haha I will definitely tell my French teacher that you're on my side! Lol. Ooo I hate geometry. I'm terrible at math. Hope it goes better for you! **

**alex: This is my final reply to you. You don't have to reply. I'm just going to tell you how I feel about your reviews. I know you said that you didn't mean to sound like an ass, but you did. And then on your second review, in the first part, your tone was the same as the review before. And I don't expect everyone to love my story and gush over it. I am perfectly fine with criticism. I would have been completely fine with your review if you had constructively told me what you didn't like about, and maybe how I could fix it, instead of telling me what bullshit you thought it was. And I just would like to tell you, that although getting very angry after all that would be a very common reaction, not every single person is going to do that. I see your point, but that's not always true. And you can argue all you want with me on that, but it's the truth. Every person is different. And I would like to thank you for telling me that I write well. I'm not expecting you to be sorry for the way you feel, I am just trying to tell you how your review came across to me. Thanks.**

_Harry swam over to Ginny, and wrapped his arms around her. She felt herself get short of breath, and before anything more could happen, Ginny ducked under the water. She reemerged on the other side of the large pond, and stuck her tongue out at Harry. He chuckled, and began to swim towards her menacingly. All thoughts of dinner were soon forgotten, as Ginny and Harry swam, laughing and splashing long into the rainy night._

_**Chapter Eleven: Moonlight**_

A sopping wet Harry grabbed an equally drenched Ginny, and pulled her from the mucky pond. Their clothes were caked with thick brown mud, but neither seemed to care. Smiles were plastered on their faces, and boisterous laughs rang out from both of their mouths. It was late, and the night was dark. But the stars shone brightly in the clear night sky, as did the moon. The light reflected off the wet grass, making everything glow. Neither of the two realized they were still holding hands; they were so absorbed in admiring the beautiful night. Ginny and Harry continued to walk under the starlight sky, taking everything in. They halted, and Harry pulled them both down onto the grass. There they lay, fingers still intertwined, staring at the stars.

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"I'm glad I found you." He said sincerely.

"Me too." Ginny said with a small smile.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence. The sounds of the peaceful night could be heard. Wind softly blowing through the trees, crickets chirping. The breeze picked up, and began playing in Ginny's long red hair and Harry's jet black. Feeling compelled to do so; Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She spied a smile form on the corners of his lips, and one began to break out on hers.

"Ginny?" Harry asked timidly.

"Huh?" Ginny mumbled.

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked shyly.

"Harry? Have you gone nuts? There's no music."

Ginny heard Harry mutter something under his breath, and suddenly slow, sweet music filled the air around them.

"Now there is." Harry said with a grin.

"I'm going to ask again. Will you dance with me Gin?" he asked, blushing crimson.

"Yes I will Harry." She replied with a smile.

Harry stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny placed her arms around his neck, and they began to sway slowly to the melody. Harry spun Ginny around gracefully, and Ginny felt herself melting into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, loving the moment. Harry smiled, and drew her in closer. At one point, he dipped her low to the ground, and she let out a soft laugh that made his heart leap. Ginny closed her eyes, and settled into Harry even more.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped at what she saw. They were no longer on the ground, but ten feet above it. They were dancing in midair, arms wrapped around each other. Harry looked at her and smiled, and she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Harry, what happened? Why are we dancing in midair?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Simple Levitation spell." He said with an impish grin.

Ginny let out a laugh, and rested her head on his shoulder once more. Harry held her still tighter, and kissed the top of her head. Where his lips had touched felt as if it was on fire. Shivers coursed through Ginny's body, and Harry noticing this, drew her in until she was completely pressed up against him. A blush crept into both of their cheeks, but neither pulled away. Something flashed in Harry's eyes, something Ginny hadn't seen in ages. He leaned in drawing nearer to her lips every second. They were inches apart, and getting closer. His lips were about to brush against hers, when they both heard a loud crack.

They tore their gaze from each other, and looked down at the ground. An old, white haired Muggle man was standing there gaping up at them.

"Oh Shit." Harry muttered, before they both disappeared into thin air.

They reappeared a few moments later in Ginny's apartment. Ginny was absolutely dumbstruck as to how that had happened.

"How in the name of all that is holy, did we end up here?"

"Apperated."

"How were we not splinched into a thousand different pieces?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yup."

"And what would those be?"

"Well it wouldn't be mysterious anymore if I told you."

Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, and flopped down onto the couch. Harry sat down next to her, and Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder again.

"I had a great time tonight Harry." Ginny said softly.

"Me too Gin." Harry said with a smile.

"You're a much better dancer than Neville." Ginny said with a small chuckle.

"You still remember that after all these years?" Harry asked amused.

"How could I forget it? I had bruises on my feet for weeks."

Harry let out a laugh, and Ginny blushed. Harry brushed a smooth hand across Ginny's cheek, and tilted her face towards his. He began to lean in, but this time Ginny backed away. _I can't do this, _she thought sadly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and stood up. Casting a backwards glance at Harry, she smiled.

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry looked at her for a moment, and then answered.

"Goodnight Ginny."

Sometime during the course of the night, Ginny awoke with a start. She sat listening to the quiet for a few minutes, before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed. Quietly, Ginny tiptoed into the living room. There she found Harry, still on the couch and sleeping soundly. A smile spread across her lips as she watched the movement of his rising and falling chest. Slowly, she walked over to him, making sure not to disturb his sleep. Ginny sat down on the edge of the couch, her hip barely touching his side. She sighed in quiet frustration, as a tear slipped down her face. Gently, Ginny smoothed Harry's unruly hair away from his face. He didn't stir, so she continued.

"Oh Harry. This is so hard." She whispered.

"I'm trying so hard not to fall for you. So hard." She said quietly.

"But I can't help it." She continued with tears falling down her cheeks.

Ginny leaned down, and kissed him softly over his scar.

"I love you." She said almost inaudibly.

Tears began to blur her vision as she stood shakily from the couch. _I hate this._ _I hate loving him. _

_No you don't, _said a voice at the back of her mind.

_I know, _she thought back sadly.

Ginny reached her bed, and climbed back in, suddenly exhausted. This was wearing her out. But she couldn't let Harry know how she felt. She would not let herself be heartbroken again, even if last time it had been her fault. Being with Harry would be wonderful while it lasted. But that's what scared her. What if it didn't last? Ginny didn't think she could handle that. No, she knew she couldn't. It both amazed and annoyed her how she hadn't felt this strongly for Harry in years, and days after he comes waltzing back into her life, she had already fallen in love with him all over again. Sniffling, Ginny pulled the covers over her head tightly, trying to drown out all thought. But of course that was impossible.

A noise startled her out of her thoughts, and she peered cautiously out from under the covers. Standing there before her was Harry. He looked disorientated and anxious. Their eyes locked, and Ginny felt herself being sucked into his gaze.

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"What is it Harry? You look upset." She replied with concern.

"I um, uh had a nightmare." He said, embarrassed.

"Oh Harry. It's alright, it's just a dream." Ginny said sincerely.

"Well, I was sort of wondering if I could stay in here tonight. With you." He said softly.

Ginny's heart stopped, and a blush crept into her cheeks. _Oh Merlin._ For a moment she didn't answer. Then before she could control it, her reply escaped her lips.

"Sure Harry. Come here." She said while lifting up the covers.

Harry climbed into the bed with a shy look on his face. He leaned over and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Thanks Ginny." He said faintly.

Ginny responded by taking his hand in hers, and squeezing it. Harry smiled bashfully, and squeezed back. Then he lay down, taking Ginny with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and nestled up beside her. They were still holding hands, and Ginny felt as if she was going to faint. Then Harry removed his hand from hers, and began stroking her face tenderly. Ginny felt herself grow warm, but it was a pleasant feeling. Moments later, she started getting extremely drowsy, and before she knew it, she drifted off. Harry nodded off soon after, arms around Ginny, holding her tightly. And there Harry and Ginny lay, intertwined together, both smiling in their dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Yay for fluff! Lol. I wanted to write a nice sweet chapter, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW!**

**If I don't get at least 15 reviews, I will not be a very happy person, so once again...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Sand Beneath Your Toes

**A/N: Hey all you amazingly cool people out there! Lol. I'm going to be slaving away over homework for the rest of the week, so here is the update!**

**JillWeasley: Thank you so much! That makes me so happy that you think this story is so good! And I will definitely read your story and review for it! **

**blink gurl017: Haha I love water of any kind. Why are you scared of lakes? Lol. The only thing that would freak my out would be the snakes. Water moccasinsevil. Lol. Haha I did read your fic, but I will review for the sake of Indian food. Lol. Ooo I have something's that my sister could definitely blackmail me about. Lol. I have a French quiz on Thursday, and I know I'm gonna fail it. Bah humbug. Lol. Oops gotta save that for Christmas time. Lol. **

**InLUVwithHarry16: She's crazy, Ginny is. I'm glad you're interested, and I promise that they will get together soon enough!**

**Harry/Ginnyfdan4ever: aha. The ohmygodohmygodohmygod thing made me chuckle. No problem, I'm just glad you reviewed this time! Haha I love putting them I am going to bust a cap. Lol. Tis fun. I think this time I'm going to say I'm going to pop a vein. Lol. Haha I'm in Biology too, and am also clueless. Lol.**

**LillyGinnyEvans: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**ania: Thank you so much! Glad you think I'm hilarious. Lol.**

**Tabytha: Everyone needs a little fluff. Especially me. Lol. Haha those darn bots, not letting you reviews 15 times! Lol. Your one review means tons to me!**

**IndiaInk: Thank you for the compliment about my writing. You are awesome. Lol. **

**Maraudergrl99: Yay! I'm glad I caught you when you were in the mood for fluff. Lol. Thank you for the congratulations about my mom. That was sweet of you. No one else mentioned it. So you're cool! Lol. Yeah I don't skip classes often. That only leads to trouble. Lol. You didn't get to see HP3 that is sad. I'm so excited for HP4. Even though it's gonna be pretty damn short, I have this feeling that it's going to the best of them all. I think the third and fourth books are my favorites. I love getting new shirts! Lol. I love hockey! It's one of my favorite sports too! That's awesome. That's awesome that you got to meet Your Boy. Lol. Haha the love and lucky charms thing was cute. Hmmm I'm going to think of a cereal. Fun and Frosted Flakes. Lol. I'm a loser.**

**Lily Dwarf: I'm glad! **

**Darkflower2113: Oh man that sucks. I hate when my Internet goes down. Which is often. It makes me want to scream. My computer is a piece of junk. Glad you liked the Muggle thing. I needed a way to get them back to Ginny's and I was like hey, what the hell. Lol. About the constructive criticism and being rude, exactly! That's how I feel. Haha I love the word shirty. I think it's my new favorite. Lol.**

**Irishdancer61790: Yay! I feel so special!**

**Granger's Twin: It's quite all right! Haha Harry is cute, I only hope he starts liking Ginny in the books. Then I will be the happiest girl. Lol. **

**gatoriris: Three reviews! You rock! Lol. Thank you so much for all the compliments, and I'm so happy that you like it! Yay, I feel like jumping up and down! Lol. **

**Wonkeyfaint28: You're back! Long time no see! I'm so glad that you reviewed! I'm amazingly happy that you like this new story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it even more as it goes along!**

_Moments later, she started getting extremely drowsy, and before she knew it, she drifted off. Harry nodded off soon after, arms around Ginny, holding her tightly. And there Harry and Ginny lay, intertwined together, both smiling in their dreamless sleep. _

_**Chapter Twelve: Sand Beneath Your Toes**_

Sunlight shone through the blinds, causing Ginny's eyes to flutter open. She tried to shift herself around, but found that she couldn't. Waking up further, she noticed an arm strewn across her shoulder. Ginny emitted an ear splitting scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry sat straight up in bed, looking extremely bewildered.

"What? What is it?" he asked in a sleepy morning voice.

Ginny took one look at him, and started to laugh.

"I forgot you came in here last night." She said through laughter.

"That's why you woke me up at seven in the morning?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Night." Harry said while collapsing back onto the pillow.

Ginny smiled, and settled back down. She still couldn't quite comprehend that Harry was lying right beside her. _This is the way it was supposed to be._ Finding that sleep was not going to be an option anymore, Ginny carefully removed herself from Harry's arms, and tiptoed out of the room. She began to make breakfast, making waffles and bacon. In the next moment, Harry padded into the room.

"Food." He said simply.

"Yes, food." Ginny said with a chuckle.

She went back to cooking, turning around every once in a while to catch a glimpse of Harry. He had his head down on the table, and looked to be asleep again. Once everything was finished, Ginny got two plates, and put food on each. She walked over to the table and placed Harry's plate under his nose. His head immediately shot up, and he began to eat rapidly. Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly, and got to eating her food.

"Good." Harry said through a mouthful of waffle.

"Thanks Harry. It's my homemade recipe."

He just nodded and went back to eating his food. Long after they had both finished their breakfast, they were both staring silently at their plates. Suddenly, Harry jumped up from the table.

"Lets do something today!" exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. But what?" Ginny asked.

"Lets go to the beach!"

Ginny became silent, and looked down at her plate once again. She had not been to the beach since Ash died. A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered that day.

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked with concern.

"It's, it's just that I haven't been to the beach since my best friend died." She said with a sniffle.

"Tell me about." Harry said quietly.

"My best friend, Ashley, and I were just spending a lazy day at the beach. We decided to go for a swim and we both went running into the water. I wanted to swim farther out and deeper, so I did. I was swimming deep underwater looking at all the fish, taking everything in. I decided to start to swim in, but then I changed my mind and floated in the water for while. When I got up, and started to look for Ash, I couldn't find her. Then I saw her brown hair floating in the water. I swam over to her as fast as I could, and turned her around. She was really pale, and spots of her skin were tinged with blue. I brought her to shore, and tried to revive her, but nothing helped. I called 911, but they didn't show up for fifteen minutes. By the time they got there, she was already gone." Ginny explained through tears.

She began to cry harder than she had in a while. Ginny hadn't talked about her death since the day of the funeral. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she shook with sobs. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her as best he could. They sat like that for a while, until Ginny pulled away out of his arms.

"Thanks for listening." Ginny said quietly.

"Of course." Harry said softly.

He brushed away the remainder of tears on her face, and she looked up at him. Harry began to lean towards her, but Ginny stood up.

"Lets go to the beach." She said.

"No Gin. We don't have to. We can do something else."

"No. I want to. I need to." She said with a sad smile.

"Well let's get dressed then."

They both went into their separate rooms, and changed into warm clothes. It was now October, and the air was chilly. When they reemerged, both were ready to face an afternoon that they knew would be difficult. Harry took Ginny's hand, and together they left the house. They began the five-minute walk to the beach, the wind whipping around their faces. Upon arrival, they saw the beach was deserted. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and walked a little faster onto the white sand. She closed her eyes and remembered that day in all its entirety. A memory of her spinning around, arms outstretched came to her.

Ginny spread out her arms, and began to spin. Eyes still closed, she spun, feeling the wind on her face. Finally, she collapsed in a dizzy heap on the sand. Harry had been watching her the whole time, but she hadn't noticed. He watched in amazement as she twirled around, loving the way her hair billowed out behind her, loving the peaceful look on her face. When she had finally fallen, he walked up to her slowly. He lay down on the sand next to her, letting the wind play in his hair, and on his face. Ginny suddenly began to move her arms and legs in a very odd fashion.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Making a sand angel." She said simply.

After a moment, she stopped moving.

"Pull me up." She said.

Harry stood up and grabbed hold of her hands. He carefully pulled her upwards, and out of the way of where she had been lying. The shape of a grand angel was imprinted in the sand. Harry had never seen anything like it before.

"It's beautiful." He said in awe.

"It's just a sand angel." Ginny said with a slight smile.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the water's edge, laughing quietly as she watched him recoil from the freezing water. Ginny pulled Harry down on the sand, and they both lay there with only their feet in the water. Harry would wince everytime the water touched his toes, and Ginny would smile slightly. They lay there for a while longer, until it grew to cold to be outside. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and they walked home slowly. All Ginny could think of was Harry's hand in hers, and how good it felt.

They walked into the house and immediately flopped down onto the couch. Ginny settled herself against Harry, and closed her eyes. Harry did the same, and they both drifted off to sleep.

They awoke an hour later, stiff and sore. Ginny's head ached, and Harry's back was stiff.

"I'm sore." Ginny said with a yawn.

"Me too." Harry replied in a drowsy voice.

Ginny was quiet for a moment. She was debating to say what she wanted to. Finally, she decided to.

"Harry, I think I'm ready to see my family."

"You are?"

"Yes."

Harry hugged Ginny unexpectedly, and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Let me just get ready." Said Ginny shakily.

"Take all the time you need." Harry replied sincerely.

_I'm really going to see my family. _

**A/N: There you have it everyone! She's going to see her family. Aren't you excited? Lol. Once again...**

**REVIEW**

**And this time I would like at least 15 reviews, and if I don't get them I will, I will...**

**POP A VEIN!**

**So REVIEW!**


	13. Homecoming

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Unfortunately, I won't be able to write out long ones this time, seeing as how I have to run out the door in a few minutes. But I really wanted to update for you guys, so here it is!**

**I just want to give a huge thanks to: blink gurl017, Maraudergrl99, Lily Dwarf, Harry/Ginnyfan4ever, Irishdancer61790, Lovely one, Wonkeyfaint28, Cycla, akf123, vt, IndiaInk, InLUVwithHarry16, Jill-Weasley, The Flying Moose, zoomzoom-pig, Miss Hogwarts, LillyGinnyEvans, and last but definitely not least, lizzie5555555!**

**You guys are seriously amazing, and I appreciate your reviews so much. And I promise I'll write out long reviews for everyone next time! **

_I'm really going to see my family._

Chapter Thirteen: Homecoming 

Thirty minutes later, Ginny sat staring into space on her small double bed. She didn't have the slightest clue what she was going to say to her family, yet she felt the time was right. Scenarios kept running through her mind. Her mother would scream that she was an evil, evil girl and then slap her. Her father would bellow at her to get out, and her brothers would all sit watching, not saying a word. Ginny resisted the urge to scream, and begun to pace about the room.

_Oh Jesus. What am I going to do?_

_**I haven't the slightest clue.**_

_Yes, thank you for that brilliant assessment._

**_What can I say?_**

_You could maybe help a little._

_**What do you expect? I don't know what to do.**_

_What if my mother dumps her dinner all over my head?_

_**Now that is a random and unlikely scenario.**_

_Hey! It could happen._

_**You're right. It could.**_

_Well thanks for the encouragement!_

_**No problem.**_

_You are frustrating, stupid voice. Go away. _

_Oh I've gone mad_, Ginny thought to herself. She shook herself from her frustrating thoughts, and decided to was time to leave her room. Stepping into the hallway, she took a deep breath. Harry was sitting, waiting for her on the sofa. He looked up expectantly, and gave her a smile. Standing up, he walked over to her and encircled her with a hug.

"You look perfect Gin." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry. When do we leave?" she asked anxiously.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Maybe we could just sit down for a moment. I need to collect my thoughts."

"Sure."

They both settled themselves on the couch, and Ginny immediately turned towards Harry.

"Harry I'm so scared." She said quietly.

"Everything's going to be okay Ginny." He said reassuringly.

"What if they reject me? What if they don't even care whether I come back now or not? What if my mum dumps her dinner all over my head?" she asked, voicing her thoughts from earlier.

Harry let out a chuckle, and touched her face.

"First of all, your mother is not going to dump food all over your head, no matter what her emotions are. Second of all, I know they will want to see you. But you are going to have to explain to them why you left."

Ginny nodded, and Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead. Sparks shot through her body, and she felt herself grow warm. Ginny smiled at Harry, and reverted back to thoughts of her family. She could still picture every single face, every single smile. She had no pictures in her apartment, but even after all those years, she could not forget. Ginny could still hear her mother's shrill yell, her father's soothing voice. She could remember Ron's raucous laughter, Fred and George's mischievous snickers, and Percy's irritable harrumphs. She could picture Bill and his sharp earring dangling from his ear, Charlie and his dragon hide boots. None of that had left her, and she hoped it was all still the same. As selfish as it was to think, she prayed she hadn't ruined any of that.

Why had she left all those years ago? As hard as she tried, Ginny couldn't pin point it. She knew that much of it had involved Harry, and she berated herself for being such a coward and running away. But there had been another feeling, something she couldn't place. A small voice inside her had been screaming, telling her to get out. Ginny had felt trapped, like a caged bird that only wants to be set free to fly. She knew that she would have ended up with a tedious desk job at the ministry, a low income, and a broken heart. Something in her heart told her to run from all that she had once known. That feeling had been ringing in her ears, never going away. So Ginny had succumbed to it, even though she knew it was wrong. She had fled, not telling anyone where she was going. After she had left, Ginny was too stubborn and too proud to return, or make contact with anyone. But she would lie in bed at night with tears running down her cheeks, thinking about everything she had left behind.

And now Ginny was ready. She wanted to see her family, and she knew she couldn't stay away any longer. She was finally stumbling back to who she once was, and she wasn't going to pass that up now. Ginny knew that when she fell flat on her face, she needed them. She knew she needed them for the good times and the bad. Ginny turned to face Harry, and watched him for a moment. His eyes were fixed on something out the window, and his hair stuck up in odd places all over his head. She thought he looked absolutely perfect.

"Harry? I'm ready to go now." Ginny said, this time with more confidence.

"Okay. Let's get going."

"How are we getting there?"

"Floo."

"But I don't have a fireplace."

"You do now."

Ginny turned around and gasped at what she saw. A large brick fireplace stood against the far wall of her living room. She hadn't noticed that when she walked into the room. She gulped, and faced Harry again.

"When did you do that?" she asked with interest.

"When you were getting ready." He said with a grin.

"Ah." Was her answer.

"I've already contacted your family. They're all at the Burrow for dinner tonight. Even Bill and Charlie happened to be in town visiting. I told them that I was coming, and that I had a surprise for them."

"Oh goodness, what if they think your surprise sucks?" she asked, nervousness evident in her voice.

Harry let out a laugh, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't suck Ginny." He said with a chuckle.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Ginny let the beginnings of smile appear on her face. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad with Harry there to support her. Harry released himself from her arms, and walked over to the fireplace. Ginny hesitated for a moment, and then walked slowly over to stand next to him. He gave an encouraging smile, and then removed some Floo powder from his pocket.

"I'm going to go first. I need you to wait about five minutes after I leave until you Floo. Is that okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's fine." Ginny replied with a nod of her head.

Harry gave her hand a squeeze, and threw some Floo powder into the flames. He stepped in and shouted, "The Burrow!" With that, he was gone. Ginny was left to mull over her thoughts in the five minutes she was alone. Those five minutes seemed an eternity. Ginny drew in deep, cleansing breaths as she thought of what she was about to walk into. Finally when she thought it had been around five minutes, she drew the Floo powder Harry had given her from her pocket. Ginny tossed it into the fire, and slowly stepped into the flames. They were licking at her clothes, hungry to swallow her whole. Ginny hesitated, and then finally said the words she had wanted to say for five years.

"The Burrow!" Ginny shouted as she disappeared into the fire.

Ginny fell to the ground outside the fireplace. She glanced up and saw the clock hand turn from traveling to home beside her name. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around. Nothing had changed, everything looked exactly as it was. The living room was still small and cramped with old, but comfortable sagging furniture. The room was still cozy and warm.

"I'm home." She whispered to herself.

Ginny stood up slowly, and brushed the soot of her clothes. No one appeared to be in the kitchen, so she cautiously walked in. It was empty, and still messy from when her mother must have been preparing dinner. Ginny noticed an assortment of Muggle appliances, brought home by her dad no doubt. She left the room, and ambled towards the stairs. Ginny gently ran her fingers over the worn wood, remembering all the times she had slid down that very banister. She walked gradually up the stairs, and stopped when she came to the closed door of her room. Ginny paused for a moment, and then finally turned the doorknob.

A tear fell down her cheek as she stepped into the room. Everything was exactly how she had left it. Not one thing was out of place. Memories flooded her as she sat down on her tiny rose quilted bed. She had spent hours in here as a little girl, thinking about her life, dreaming of bigger things. Dreaming of Harry. She had cried there in the worst of times, and laughed there in the best. Ginny touched everything in the room affectionately, remembering every memory that went with each object. There was the quill she had used to write out all of her thoughts in her diary. There was her favorite sweater, the one she had worn the first time Harry's lips had met hers. Ginny pulled the soft, worn sweater over her head, feeling everything she had felt that first time. More tears escaped her as she spotted the delicate necklace he had given her for Christmas her sixth year. Realizing that Harry was probably waiting for her, she stood up from the bed, and left her room. She walked slowly down the stairs, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Finally, she stepped out the back door. All of her family was gathered around the old wood table, chatting together. No one noticed her at first, so she just watched them. They were smiling and laughing, looking happy and content. Harry looked up, and saw her, and Ginny knew that this was the moment.

"The surprise I was talking about is here." He announced.

Every single Weasley turned to look at her. For a moment no one said a word. There was complete silence, and Ginny wondered if they would say anything at all. Tears once again began to spill from her eyes, and her vision grew blurry. Ginny began to turn around to leave, when her mother shot up from the table. She ran over to her and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Ginny. We didn't think we'd ever see you again." She said with a sob.

"I'm so sorry Mum. I'm so sorry." Ginny said through tears.

Molly didn't say anything more, just hugged her tight. The rest of her family stood up, and by the time Molly had finished hugging Ginny, the rest were waiting to wrap their arms around her. Each member of her family hugged her tightly, whispering that they were so glad she was home. When everyone had finally gotten their turn, she was pulled down into a seat at the table. Everyone stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"I, I don't know what to say. All I can say is that I'm so sorry that I left all those years ago. I don't know why I ran away, and why I never returned. But I've missed you all so much." Ginny said, sniffling.

"We've missed you too." Everyone returned with watery smiles.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked quietly.

"In America. In a state called North Carolina." She replied.

Molly nodded her head, and Ginny continued.

"I was living in a small beach town on the coast. I lived with my best friend Ashley. She passed away a little over three months ago." She said with a choke.

"I'm sorry Gin." Molly said while squeezing her hand.

Ginny nodded this time, and continued.

"After she passed away, I knew I couldn't pay the rent on our apartment all by myself. So I put out an ad, looking for a roommate. Two weeks later, I opened the door, and Harry was standing right in front of me." She said with a slight smile.

"He didn't know that I was the girl from the ad, and we both had quite a shock. But thankfully, everything's gone fine." She said with a chuckle.

By now everyone was listening intently to her story. Everyone offered their sympathies over Ashley, and continued to ask her questions about what she had been up to. Tears, smiles, and laughter all were shared. Ginny felt almost whole again, like she was finally starting to become the person she had been. There they all sat, catching up on all those lost years until late into the night.

**A/N: There it is! Ginny's homecoming. But don't worry, you'll see more of how the other family feels in the next two chapters! Remember...**

**REVIEW**

**I'm giving you guys a challenge. This time I would love at _least_ 20 reviews! I know you can do it! You know you want to! :)**

**Or at least you don't want me to bust a cap/ pop a vein now do you?**

**REVIEW**


	14. Autumn Leaves and A Cool Breeze

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome response to last chapter! I got well over 20 reviews, and I thank you so much for that! This chapter is a tad bit fluffy, so here's the official warning. lol**

**Silk Gowns: Haha I'm glad you thought it was heartwarming. There should be more stuff that makes you go awww. Lol. **

**Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Haha don't worry, I'll finish the story before that happens. Lol. **

**hpgirl7777: Thank you so much!**

**Blink gurl017: Haha I think you're right about the bust a cap/pop a vein thing. Lol. And that is why I am not going to use it anymore. Haha I'm not even sure how many chapters it will be. I'm kinda winging it. Lol. And right now I have no sequel planned. But I might be writing a sequel to I Saw Sparks, after I finish writing the next story I have started writing. But shhhhh, you didn't hear that from me. :)**

**Lillypotterfan: Glad you liked it! And there is definitely more reactions from the Weasleys to come!**

**:) : Haha here's the update!**

**IndiaInk: She's back! And now we shall see what is up with everyone.**

**Wytil: I'm seventeen, so you were close. And I don't think you necessarily have to change from the time you're seventeen until the time you're twenty-two. There are many people who don't mature at all in a number of years. What about all the 35 year olds who still act and think like a nineteen year old? The whole apartment thing, I just made it so that she had some savings to pay the rent. The car I didn't really think about, so thank you. With the whole Harry thing, he will start to consider her actions a bit. I have that planned because of a few things that will happen in their relationship. But truthfully, I already have the entire story planned out and there's not much now that I can do to change it. But thank you so much for your suggestions. It's nice to see someone help an author constructively, rather than flaming them, and I appreciate that very much. Also, thank you for saying my story is good. :)**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Holy damn! You rock! Thank you for all the splendid reviews! Lol. Four in total. I hope you like how the story continues to go! Thank you for the congratulations about my mom's wedding! That was sweet of you! It was beautiful, like magic. :)**

**Lily Dwarf: No, yours counts for 100! Lol.**

**Irishdancer61790: Hey! I'm happy you liked last chapter! Haha don't worry they'll get together eventually. Be patient, or at least try! Lol.**

**The Flying Moose: Thank you so much! It makes me so happy that you thought last chapter was beautiful! I want to dance! Lol**

**Canadian Star: Haha here's the update!**

**InLUVwithHarry16: I couldn't leave everything and everyone like she did. I'd miss them too much. Haha I have one little sister, and she is the biggest brat in the world. But I love her anyway. I totally don't mind hearing about your family. I like hearing about my reviewer's lives and such. Lol.**

**zoomzoom-pig: Haha no dumping food all over her would not be Molly's style. That'd be kinda funny though. Lol. My mom is married now! And I do have quite a bit of romance around me. Hmmm there might be some in this chapter. :)**

**gatoriris: Haha food. Men. lol. I'm glad you liked last chapter! Yay! lol.**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Haha yes, popping a vein could get rather messy. But no worries, I got well over 20 reviews, so neither for me! lol.**

**Maraudergrl99: Here's a response for you! lol. Haha Ginny and Harry action. That made me chuckle. Haha that's awesome that your friends with your friends's girlfriend now. Now you can get her to do the ass kicking. lol. My one friend needs an ass kicking right now, but not for bad reasons. She likes this guy, and she needs to get her ass on it. Talk to him already, I tell her! lol. Part is such great sorrow! lol. It really is!**

**Wonkeyfaint28: Yay! Thank you!**

**lizzie5555555: Hermione...hmmm you shall see. Actually it's nothing to mysterious, so don't worry. lol. Hope you like this chapter!**

_By now everyone was listening intently to her story. Everyone offered their sympathies over Ashley, and continued to ask her questions about what she had been up to. Tears, smiles, and laughter all were shared. Ginny felt almost whole again, like she was finally starting to become the person she had been. There they all sat, catching up on all those lost years until late into the night._

_**Chapter Fourteen: Autumn Leaves and A Cool Breeze**_

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, and looked up into Harry's green eyes. He was carrying her in his arms, and carefully ascending the steep staircase leading to the upstairs. With one small glance out the tiny windows, Ginny came to the conclusion that it was the middle of the night. Harry reached the top of the stairs and veered off, heading right for her room. He opened the door quietly, and Ginny realized that Harry thought she was still asleep. So Ginny closed her eyes tightly, and pretended just that. Harry set her down gently on her bed, and removed her shoes. Slowly, he pulled back the covers and set her under. Harry covered Ginny up, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight Gin." He said softly.

And with that, Harry left the room, leaving Ginny with thoughts of him buzzing in her brain. His soft lips brushing against the warm skin of her forehead. Thoughts of him made her dizzy. So she closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes wafting up from the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she threw her covers off. Ginny padded to the door, and opened it cautiously, looking out. She saw no one, and so she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. It was empty, save for her mother.

"Morning Mum." She said quietly.

"Good morning dear." Molly replied with a smile.

Ginny walked over to Molly, and wrapped her in a hug. She had missed this. After a few minutes, Ginny pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you with breakfast Mum?" Ginny asked.

"I think I'm fine dear." Molly replied.

Ginny sat down at the table, slightly disappointed. She had been hoping they would cook breakfast together, just like they used to. Ginny glanced out the kitchen window and chuckled at what she saw. All they men in the family, including Harry, were playing a match of Quidditch in the early morning sunshine. It certainly looked like they were having fun. Fred and George were on the same team, which gave them the ability to make mischief. _Bad Idea, very bad idea,_ thought Ginny with a snicker. Fred had just charmed the bludgers to blow up in your face when it came near you. One came racing towards Ron, and exploded in a flash of color. Ron went spinning out of control, shouting obscenities the whole time. Ginny had to try her hardest to suppress laughter. Of course, Harry was flying around skillfully looking for the Snitch. His hair was blowing in the wind, and his eyes were closed momentarily. He looked amazing, so happy, so at peace. Finally after watching the boys for a while, Ginny turned back towards her mother.

"Mum, why aren't you angry with me?" Ginny asked.

Molly let out a sigh, and turned towards her.

"Ginny, I was very angry with you for so long. For years I wondered why you'd left us without even a goodbye. I blamed you for all the sadness and problems we were having. I told myself that if you ever came back I'd be cruel and cold to you. But then last night you showed up, and all the anger left me. I was so relieved to see you, and overcome with happiness that you had returned. I realized that being angry wasn't important anymore. What's important is that you're here, and that I've missed you." Molly said through tears.

"Oh Mum." Ginny said with a sob, before wrapping her arms around her mother again.

They held each other tight for a while, breakfast put on hold. Finally they broke apart, moisture shining in their eyes. Ginny told her mother that she was going to go back upstairs, and get ready for the day. Molly nodded her head, and went back to cooking breakfast. Ginny trudged up the steep stairs, and entered her room. She immediately flopped down on her bed, exhausted from all the crying she had done. Ginny was so glad that her mother had accepted her again. She wondered how the rest of her family was feeling about her return, now that the shock had gone away. Fear coursed through her as she realized that some might still be mad at her. Trying to shake those thoughts away, Ginny got up from her bed and went to take a shower.

After she had showered, and gotten ready, Ginny headed back downstairs. The boys were just coming in from the outside, and all said good morning and gave her wide smiles. All except Ron. When Ginny said good morning to him, he didn't say anything, but just turned away. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she watched him walk away. They had been so close, why wouldn't he be mad at her? She decided to let him get cleaned up, and then she would talk to him. Harry entered the kitchen a moment later, his newly washed hair sticking up adorably. He flashed Ginny a smile, and she returned it. Harry said good morning to Molly, and then walked over to Ginny.

"Gin, do you want to go on a walk with me?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

They both said they goodbyes to Molly, and then left the kitchen. They exited through the front door, and began to walk along the street. The leaves were brilliant shades of gold, orange, and fiery red. A cold breeze blew across their cheeks, making them tinged with pink. Ginny looked up at Harry with his rosy cheeks and shining green eyes, and smiled. Harry looked at Ginny with her red hair reflecting the light and her wide brown eyes, and smiled back.

"I'm proud of you Gin." Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you Harry. I'm so glad to be home. I was missing it all these years, but I was so scared to come back."

"I know."

They were quiet for a moment, and Harry almost asked Ginny the question he'd been wanting to ever since they'd reunited. But he held himself back, and kept walking. Feeling a surge of daring, he slipped his hand into hers. She didn't pull back, but gave it a squeeze. The wind picked up, making leaves swirl around them in the crisp air. Ginny let out a laugh, and began trying to catch them. Harry followed suit, and soon their laughter was ringing out loudly. Suddenly, Ginny came from behind and pushed him into a pile of leaves. He went down yelling, and could clearly hear Ginny snorting behind him. Harry snaked an arm around her leg, and yanked her down with him.

They both lay there laughing for a moment, and then calmed down, staring at the sky. Harry glanced at Ginny, and suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Leaves were caught in her long, wavy hair and her cheeks were now red from the cold, while laughter shone in her eyes. Before he could stop himself, Harry leaned down and softly brushed his lips across hers. It was a moment before Ginny started to respond. But then, she was kissing him back, and Harry felt as if he could die of happiness. Electricity shot through Ginny as she moved her lips across his. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and he ran his hands through her hair. They were interrupted by a noise a moment later. Both looked up to see Hermione smiling down at them.

"I see you both are enjoying the lovely day. And Ginny you're back! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Hermione said in one breath, while giving Ginny a bone-crushing hug, not unlike her mothers.

"Sorry for interrupting. Carry on." She said with a knowing smile, while sauntering away.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other shyly, and stood up at the same time.

"We should be getting home." Harry stumbled out.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed, at a loss for words.

They walked home in awkward silence, and when they arrived, went their separate ways.

**A/N: And it gets dramatic again. lol. I love doing that. I hope you liked this chapter! Remember.....**

**REVIEW!**

**Pretty please?**


	15. Hard To Say

**A/N: Hey everybody! Did you miss me? I know you did. Lol. I hope everyone's doing well. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter!**

**Canadian Star: Haha thank you! **

**IndiaInk: Yes! I am such a hopeless romantic. I need some romance in there. Lol.**

**gatoriris: Haha I agree that certain words make things better. I'm glad you liked last chapter! And I think Hermione would so do that. She'd be like oh my gosh, hi! And then be like carry on. Lol. **

**The Flying Moose: Haha I am a sucker for a little drama myself. Lol. Ron is a moody little boy. Lol. I probably would have been like he is after initially welcoming them back. I would want to know why they left. I need explanations! Lol.**

**blackdragonofdeath13: Thank you!**

**Maraudergrl99: Hey! I would be so sad if my little sister left. She bugs the hell out of me too sometimes. Today she was being such a spoiled brat. But I love her anyway. Lol. Ah I would love to see Something Corporate! I love all those songs so much. The other day in history we learned about a guy named Constantine, and I immediately thought of the song Konstantine. Haha my friend is currently in the process of starting to flirt with the boy. Haha hit that ass. I love saying that. Lol. I'm such a smart ass too. Lol. I always get in trouble for my sarcastic mouth. Lol. Haha I like your long reviews!**

**Darkflower2113: Oh my gosh I hate being grounded. I always tend to be because of my sarcastic mouth towards my mother. Lol. She's like, you are so disrespectful. Lol. But I'm really not! I promise. Lol. **

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Yay! I'm glad!**

**InLUVwithHarry16: Holy crap! Fall is my favorite season! That and winter! But I love fall. I love when it's cold enough that you go outside in a scarf and cute hat, and when you come in your cheeks and are all rosy. And I love fall fashion. Lol. I love football! Hell yeah! Lol. I love Halloween! Lol. This year my friends and I are dressing up as pimps and hoes. Lol. It's gonna be great. We're going to have a really cool Halloween party. It was so funny my friend was like we should be hoes! Lol. And I was yes! And she's like, we need some pimps. And we were on the bus, and she looks at out guy friend and is like, hey, you wanna be a pimp. It was so funny. Lol. I'm glad you love the story! I'm sorry you had a bad day. Hope this whole week is better for you!**

**Irishdancer61790: Haha here's the update! I'm so happy you're addicted. Lol. I hope you like this chapter!**

**blink gurl017: Haha I will try the Indian food thing when I'm getting neglected. Lol. Haha yeah I think I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure. I haven't even planned what's going to happen yet, but I think it would be fun. I miss writing sarcastic, klutzy Ginny. Lol. I love doing the happy dance. I do it often. Lol. Yay! I'm so glad that you think I write Molly well, because I was so worried that she would be OOC. But Yay! Lol. happy dance Oh my gosh, I hate losing my voice. That sucks! I've definitely had that happen to me before. And I love to sing, so when that happened and I couldn't, I was like going nuts. Lol. I hope you're feeling better!**

**Silk Gowns: Haha I'm glad you're happy! I would gladly help you with writing a story. What do you need help with? Just let me know, and I'll do what I can!**

**LillyGinnyEvans: Ah you're message got cut off! Noooo! Lol. **

**Miss Hogwarts: Haha Thank you! Here's the update! I hope you enjoy!**

**Granger's Twin: Haha I guess I'm cold, cruel, and heartless. Lol. Ahahahahhaha. Your review seriously cracked me up. Especially when you were like, HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Lol. Haha caffeine is good. Lol. **

**Lady of Masbolle: Thank you!**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Haha fluff is great! There won't be any popping veins/busting caps here. Not yet anyway. Lol.**

**zoomzoom-pig: Haha yes I was bitten by the romance bug. Now if only I could find some myself. Lol. Never fear! This chapter is longer! Lol. And there is a bit of drama in this chapter. Which I love to write. Oh heck, I like to write anything. Lol. **

**Lily Dwarf: Yay! Glad you liked it!**

**Lizzie5555555: Haha go me! Lol. Yes Hermione is back. I almost though about killing her off, but then I was like nah. I'll keep her alive. Lol.**

**madlittlehobbits: I'm so glad you like it! I am a huge Ginny and Harry shipper myself. That's basically all I write. Lol. But I love Ron and Hermione too so there will be some of that also. Yay! Lol.**

_They walked home in awkward silence, and when they arrived, went their separate ways._

_**Chapter Fifteen: Hard To Say**_

Ginny walked dejectedly up the stairs, and entered her room. Immediately, she collapsed onto her bed. Suddenly, her bed folded in and fell to the ground with a crash.

"Bloody great!" she screamed.

If anyone heard the loud crash and her outburst, they made no indication. Ginny had fully been expecting a member of her family to come bursting into the room. She was actually glad they hadn't, for she suspected she would have snapped at them. Sighing in frustration, Ginny picked herself off the floor. Slowly, she walked over to her old vanity. She sat at her tiny bench seat, and looked at her reflection. Her long red hair curled in waves down her back, and her chocolate brown eyes were alight with tears. Ginny lifted a hand and touched the fair, freckled skin of her face. She looked relatively the same on the outside, yet she felt so different on the inside.

A tear slipped down her porcelain cheek, and Ginny let it fall. She had just given into the very thing she had been avoiding. Her eyes clouded over further when she thought of what had just occurred. Harry had kissed her, and she had kissed back. Why had she been so stupid? This was exactly what she knew would happen. She told herself that she'd push him away, try not to succumb to the things she was feeling. But when Harry had leaned in and brought his lips to hers, she lost all coherent thought. It felt so good to be close to him again, with his hot breath on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the years before, when they had still been together at Hogwarts. Most nights they would wait until the common room was deserted and then they would hold each other by the roaring fire. Their lips would move together as one, both lost in the passion.

Anger suddenly swept through Ginny, and she knocked all the aging perfume bottles on the vanity over, some breaking and leaking out their unique scents. Feeling extremely stupid for what she had just done, Ginny put her head in her hands. She sat that way for a while until she'd finally had enough of the silence. Ginny decided to do the only thing she could think of. She was going to tell Harry it was a mistake. Determinedly, she marched down the stairs, only to knock into Harry at the bottom.

"Sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened." They both said at the same time.

_Well that solves that_, Ginny thought bitterly.

"So I guess we're alright then?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yeah sure Harry." Ginny said with a small, fake smile.

Harry nodded his head, and passed her by on the stairs. So that was how it was going to be. They were just going to pretend like it never happened.

_**I don't know about you, but I can't do that!**_

_Yes you can. And you will._

_**Stop being so stupid! Just tell him how you feel!**_

_No! You heard what he said. He was sorry he kissed me._

_**You said the same thing, yet that's not how you actually feel!**_

_That doesn't matter. What's done is done._

Ginny continued to walk on into the kitchen. It was empty, save for Ron. Ron. Ginny had been dreading this all day. But here he was. She might as well talk to him now.

"Ron?" Ginny inquired quietly.

Ron managed a grumble, and turned to look at her. Hurt shone and his eyes, and something that felt like knives began to stab at her heart.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Ron gestured her over, and she sat down across from him.

"Are you angry with me Ron?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then blew up in a fit of rage.

"Yes I'm bloody mad at you! You disappear for five years, and then you just show up out of the blue, acting like everything's okay again! Well it's not!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry Ron. When I ran away, I didn't think about how it would affect everyone. How it would affect you." Ginny said softly.

"Yeah I guess you didn't." said Ron with quiet anger, while standing up from the table.

"Please don't go Ron. Let me explain." Ginny pleaded.

"I don't need any more explanations. You left on a whim, and missed so much while you were gone. It was your loss." He said before walking from the room.

Ginny resisted the strong urge to scream and went after him. She cornered him in the narrow hall by the stairs, and he had nowhere to go.

"Please Ron, just listen."

"I've heard enough! You weren't here for anything! Mum got sick, dad lost his job, and Hermione almost died! Bet you didn't know any of that until now!" Ron yelled.

Ginny stood in shocked silence for a moment, unable to say anything. Ron sneered at her, and then turned away.

"Just what I thought." He said bitterly.

Suddenly extremely resolute, Ginny grabbed his shoulder. She spun him around to face her, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know how many times I will say this, but I'll repeat it again. I'm sorry. It was stupid and wrong of me to run off without letting anyone know. It's the thing I regret most in my life. I came back because I realized how completely foolish I was being, and because I missed everyone so much. I love all of you immensely, and I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I should have come back sooner, and I know that. I feel terrible about causing you and everyone else in the family so much grief. And I know we were close Ron, and I feel horrible about having left you behind, and I promise that I will never do that _ever_ again." Ginny said seriously.

Ron looked remotely quelled, and nodded. Before he could get away again, Ginny pulled Ron into a tight hug. He was stiff at first, and sadness hovered over Ginny's heart. But then he loosened and hugged her back closely. Ron's eyes were shining with moisture, as were Ginny's. After a minute they broke apart.

"Promise me you will never do anything like that again." Ron said.

"I promise." Ginny said sincerely.

"It's good to have you back." Ron said with a small smile, before walking from the room.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief after he had gone. Facing Ron had been extremely hard for her, and she knew it had been hard for him as well. But she was so glad she had. Things weren't exactly back to what they had been before she left, but Ginny hoped that they would improve with time.

That evening at dinner, only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were gathered around the old table. Molly and Arthur were quietly discussing something, while Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly, amazed that they could spend so much time talking about a sport. Ginny had loved Quidditch while she was at Hogwarts. She could have spent hours talking about it. But now that was gone. Ginny turned towards Hermione, and they began to talk.

"I'm so glad you came back Ginny." Hermione said sincerely.

"Me too. Are you as mad at me as Ron was?" Ginny asked quietly, so he would not overhear.

"Of course not. I knew you'd be back someday, you just needed time."

Ginny nodded, and was planning on changing the subject, when Hermione began to ask her about her life.

"Where did you live?" Hermione asked with interest.

"In North Carolina, in a small beach town. It's beautiful there. I'm about a five minute walk from the beach." Ginny said with a slight smile.

"That sounds lovely. I went to the beach once. I hope I get to go back someday."

"You should come visit me in North Carolina."

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful."

"Yes, anytime. I never have friends over."

Hermione smiled, and continued to talk.

"So how did you end up running into Harry?"

"Oh I guess no one's told you." Ginny said sadly.

"No one's told me what?"

Ginny began to tell the story about her friendship with Ashley, and of her death. Hermione's eyes were shining with tears as Ginny recounted the day of her death. Hermione squeezed Ginny's head, and listened further. Ginny explained how she had needed a roommate and put an ad in the paper, and one day Harry turned up at her door. Hermione smiled knowingly at this.

"What is going on with you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ginny replied shortly.

"What I saw didn't look like nothing." Hermione pointed out.

"Well it was. It was a mistake." Ginny said quietly.

"Alright." Hermione said, taking the hint that Ginny did not want to talk about it.

"What have you been up to?" Ginny asked a moment later.

"Not too much really. I'm a professor at Hogwarts now. I teach Transfiguration since McGonagall is now the Headmaster."

Ginny remembered back to the day Dumbledore had died, and sadness overwhelmed her. Hermione squeezed her hand again, and continued talking.

"Ron and I date. He still hasn't asked me to marry him yet." Hermione said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"He hasn't?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"No. I'm getting so frustrated. It's been six years now! I'm going to go crazy soon."

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure he will soon." Ginny said reassuringly.

"I hope so."

"But enough about that. Where are you working right now?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I'm currently unemployed." Ginny said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's okay. What do you want to do?"

"That's the thing. I don't really know. For the past five years I've jumped from job to job, not really loving anything."

"You'll find something. I know you will."

"Thanks Hermione."

After talking for a bit longer, Ginny finally removed herself from her seat, and stood up.

"Thank you for dinner Mum, it was delicious."

"Your welcome dear."

"Love you Mum, Dad, Hermione, Ron..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry was looking at her expectantly, waiting to see what she would say. His green eyes were boring into hers, and she found she could not look away.

"Harry." She said quietly, before turning and walking inside.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It got a little dramatic again. You know me and my moods. Lol. So make me happy and...**

**REVIEW!**


	16. A Most Uncomfortable Way Of Travel

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry it's taken me a while to update. This has not been my week. And I'm sorry for taking so long with such a crappy chapter. But oh well. Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Hey! I'm glad you reviewed! Arthur now works at a very low job at the ministry. He was fired from his old job and given the lowest job they could scrounge. Sad really. But I haven't explained that in the story yet. Frankly, I don't know if I ever will. Lol. **

**blink gurl017: Dude, the complaining is totally fine. I could definitely do some major complaining right now, considering the face that this has been like the worst week this year. But I won't put you through that misery. Lol. Haha your reviews always have a point, even if they don't involve the story. Lol. Hey they cheer me up. Lol. Holy crap I can't believe someone flamed you about killing a bug. I hate bugs. They can all die. Lol. Hope you like this update!**

**Lily Dwarf: Haha me too. **

**Miss Hogwarts: Thank you!**

**Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: ah! Don't be upset. I'm sorry if my story is frustrating you. Don't hate me. Lol. **

**Lillypotterfan: Thank you! That's totally okay. My computer is so messed up right now. I'm afraid it's going to crash soon. Haha I'm glad I was missed! Lol.**

**Canadian Star: Haha I probably would have flipped out too. Thank you so much!**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Haha yeah Harry and Ginny are pretty damn dumb. Lol. And I will explain how Hermione almost dies later on in the story. So you'll just have to be patient! Lol.**

**Silk Gowns: Haha thank you. The diary thing can be difficult because you have to come up with all these events that could occur to make it interesting. I LOVE the Georgia Nicholson books. They are some of my favorite. Hmmmm ideas... well I always find it makes for good entertainment for Ginny to make a fool out of herself. Lol. And then there's the idea of how she will get Harry in the end. I'll try to think of some for you!**

**IndiaInk: Haha yes you did. Yay! I'm glad I give you something to look forward to! I hope that continues!**

**gatoriris: Haha if my boyfriend and I had been dating for six years and I knew he was the one, I'd be like, give me the rock dammit. Lol. Glad you liked it!**

**Darkflower2113: Hey Sede! Not too much is happening here. My week has been crazy stressful, I feel like I'm going to pass out. How are you doing? Haha I hope you had fun on your two days of freedom! Oh gosh, I hate sunburn. I'm sorry. That must suck. Three years ago when I went to Jamaica I didn't put on enough sunscreen, and on the first day I got burnt to a crisp. Needless to say, the rest of that vacation I was in pain. I hope you're feeling better now! Now I don't have a sea urchin story, but my best friend had a jellyfish wrap it's tentacles all the way around her leg, and it was stuck to her. She got so badly stung, I felt so bad for her. Haha if my boyfriend didn't propose to me after six years I'd be like, holy crap I'm gonna flip. Lol. I'm glad you're loving the angst between Harry and Ginny. I tend to like to bring them together and then yank them apart again. I'm evil like that. Lol. I just checked me email and so that you had updated, so I'm off to read that! Au revoir! **

**zoomzoom-pig: Oh my gosh, congratulations! That is so romantic! That's great! I hope you are very happy! I'm glad I infected you with the romance virus. Lol. I hope you like this update! **

**seekerchic211: Haha they'll be together eventually!**

**Maraudergrl99: What happened with you an your sister? Well, I'm not exactly doing well on the fighting front right now either. My best friend and I are fighting, but she's being a biznatch so whatever. Haha yes Ginny needs a good smackin. I'm not a Good Charlotte fan. I used to be, but then I saw them in concert and I was very disappointed. They weren't very good. But hey, you know how it goes. Some bands suck live, they were one of them. Lol. Haha I love talking about shows. I'm not going to be able to see Taking Back Sunday and Atreyu. I want to cry. Lol. But I think I am going to see Rilo Kiley. I don't know if you know who they are, but they're really great. It's this female lead singer with this absolutely sweet voice with a slight twang to it. It's so cute. Lol. It's not country though. It's like lo-fi indie rock. I love them. Lol. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you like this chapter! After a while crocodile. Lol. **

**LillyGinnyEvans: Haha thanks.**

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: Hey! I'm so glad you're back! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And don't worry about criticizing me. They reason she sounds so American is because she lived in America for the past five, almost six years. Haha don't die! I'd cry! Who would leave me amazingly excellent reviews? Lol. It should go good in the end according to plan. Unless at the last moment I completely change the ending. Lol. But I don't think that too likely. Haha once they get together hopefully there will plenty o kissing. Lol. Thanks for the great review Ashley! I look forward to your next one!**

"_Harry." She said quietly, before turning and walking inside._

_**Chapter Sixteen: A Most Uncomfortable Way Of Travel**_

Ginny trudged up to tiny room, and began to pack. She would be returning to North Carolina in the morning, and part of her was glad. She was ecstatic to have reunited with her family, but she needed some time to think about things. The majority of things being Harry. Ginny once again resisted the temptation to scream at the top of her lungs. She walked around the room gathering everything she wanted to take back to her apartment. Some old clothes that she still liked were shoved into her duffel, as well as the necklace Harry had given her, and an assortment of memories she wanted to take back with her. As she was going through her dresser drawers she came across a picture. Her and Harry's faces were squashed together, smiling widely. Ginny fought back tears and threw the picture in her bag. By the time she was finished, most of her favorite possessions were packed into her duffel. But there was just one thing she hadn't touched yet.

Her wand lay on her desk, staring up at her. Ginny hadn't touched it since that day she left five years before. She still hadn't laid even a finger on it. But something inside her was drawing her towards it. In the back of her mind old guilt about Ashley rose up. _If I'd had my wand I could have saved her. If I hadn't made that ridiculous promise not to do magic, she'd still be alive._ Slowly, Ginny crept over to the desk. There seemed to be a glow coming from the small piece of refined wood. Before she could stop herself, Ginny let her fingers touch the wand. Warmth spread through her fingertips, and she felt an odd rush pass through her. She suddenly felt as if one of the parts of her that had been missing had returned. Without hesitation, Ginny delicately placed the wand in her duffel bag. _Maybe it'll come in handy._

Realizing that her stomach was growling loudly, Ginny crept quietly down the stairs. It was at least midnight, and she didn't want to wake anyone. The clock on the wall changed minutes noiselessly in the silence. Ginny stepped into a seemingly deserted kitchen. But then she spotted her father sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window. Ginny walked over to him, and sat down across from him at the table.

"What're you doing up Dad?" asked Ginny.

"Just thinking." Arthur replied.

"About what?"

"Oh many things. Mostly how glad I am that you're back." Arthur replied with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm back too Dad." Ginny said while squeezing his hand.

Arthur stood up, and hugged Ginny tightly.

"I'm off to bed. See you in the morning. Love you."

"Goodnight. Love you too."

With that, Arthur was gone and Ginny was left all alone. Remembering why she had come downstairs in the first place, Ginny stood up and begun to search for something to eat. Ginny found an apple, and walked back upstairs, munching away. Upon entering her room, she found a letter on her bed. She ripped it open rapidly, curious to see what was inside.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I decided to go home tonight. I hope you don't mind. I'll be waiting for you when you come back tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny let out a sigh, and flopped down onto her newly collapsed bed. She had hoped he would be traveling home with her.

_I suppose this is how it's going to be for a while. _

_**What? Awkward? Uncomfortable? Unbearable?**_

_Ok I get the point! Jesus._

_**I'm just observing the situation.**_

_Shut up! What am I going to do?_

_**Make it comfortable. Break the awkwardness.**_

_And how am I going to do that?_

_**You'll think of something.**_

_Some help you are!_

Ginny let out a noise of irritation, and rolled over on her side. She had no idea how she was going to make the situation better, but she figured it was worth a try. Plans began to spring to her mind, and Ginny smiled as she thought of them, before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke, fully ready to face a new day. The sun was shining brightly outside, somehow making all her fears disappear. Despite the awful crick in her neck, Ginny felt quite well rested. She stood up, stretching her arms towards the ceiling. Everything was ready to go. She just needed to decide when she wanted to return back to North Carolina. Ginny figured it would probably be a good idea to talk to her parents about it, so she headed downstairs. Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur all sat at the table eating.

"I haven't missed breakfast, have I?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Uh Ginny, try lunch." Ron said with a grin.

"Lunch?" cried Ginny.

"Yes dear. It's 12:30." Said Molly.

"Oh."

"We're all going to Diagon Alley today, so unless you want to stay an extra day, you'll have to leave around 3:00. And by Portkey." Said Arthur.

"Portkey?" asked Ginny anxiously.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons we need to go to Diagon Alley. To buy Floo powder."

"Damn." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Uh, great. I said great." Ginny replied weakly.

"Good. I'll be setting you up a Portkey. Just tell me where you live." Said Arthur.

"Okay."

Arthur took out a pocket-sized mirror, and held it in his hand. Ginny began to explain where exactly she lived, and Arthur seemed to be taking it all in. Once Ginny finished, Arthur took out his wand, and muttered an incantation over the mirror. It seemed to glow for a moment, and then abruptly stopped.

"There you go. Place your hands on it around 30 seconds before 3:00, because at exactly then, it will take you home. Love you Ginny." Arthur said with a smile and a hug.

"Love you too Dad." Ginny replied.

Ron stepped up to her and pulled her into a tight squeeze.

"I'll miss you. Don't stay away for too long." He said quietly.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll miss you too." Ginny said reassuringly.

Ron nodded and backed off. Hermione and Molly both said their goodbyes, and then everyone apperated to Diagon Alley. Ginny was left standing all alone. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, convincing herself that she was going to relax. But then she saw it. A broomstick was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Suddenly, all Ginny wanted to do was go for a fly. So she walked over to the broom, picking it up in her hands. The wood was smooth and worn, and felt good in her hands. With a smile, she walked out the back door and onto the lawn. Ginny mounted the broom, and kicked off the ground. Immediately she was filled with joy. The wind whipped through her hair as she flew around in the October air. The sun shone on her face, warming it slightly from the brisk breeze that was blowing. She now knew why her brother could talk about Quidditch and flying for hours on end. She had forgotten how amazing it was, to fly, to feel free. A small smile played on Ginny's face as she swooped through the air.

Around an hour later Ginny descended to the ground feeling thoroughly energized. She felt like throwing out her arms and letting out a whoop. But she restrained herself, and stepped into the warm of the Burrow. Everything was completely still, nothing moving an inch. Ginny, suddenly feeling exhausted, lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

......

A chime rang out throughout the quiet of the house. Ginny sat up quickly, startled from her dream. She looked around, confused for a moment, and then gasped in realization. Ginny jumped to her feet and raced into the kitchen. The clock read exactly one minute before three. Ginny nearly fainted, but managed to maintain composure. Quickly, she sprinted up the stairs town at a time, grabbed her bag, and sprinted back down. Ginny ran over to the table and touched the mirror just in time to feel a jerk just below her navel.

**A/N: So there you have it. One of my least favorite chapters I've ever written. Eek. Lol. But I hope you liked it nonetheless. So please...**

**REVIEW! **


	17. Lips Like Sugar

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing okay! I'm really sick at the moment, but I wanted to give you guys an update! So once again, I'm not going to post long reviews. Don't hurt me. Lol. But I do want to thank:**

**Maraudergrl99, Lily, Silk Gowns, Lily Dwarf, Harry/Ginnyfan4ever, JediPirateElfyDude, LillyGinnyEvans, gatoriris, Future Mrs. Radcliffe, Lavendar Brown, the-insufferable-know-it-all, Jomai, Darkflower2113, IndiaInk, Canadian Star, blink gurl017! **

**You guys are seriously amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing for last chapter! I will definitely try to write out long reviews next time. Hopefully I'll be feeling better!**

_The clock read exactly one minute before three. Ginny nearly fainted, but managed to maintain composure. Quickly, she sprinted up the stairs town at a time, grabbed her bag, and sprinted back down. Ginny ran over to the table and touched the mirror just in time to feel a jerk just below her navel. _

_**Chapter Seventeen: Lips Like Sugar**_

Ginny landed with a loud thump on the mossy forest floor behind her apartment building. Her head ached, a dull pain spreading throughout. The sun was hidden behind a mass of ominous clouds that looked as if it were going to dump water on her head any moment. She grumbled and stood up, brushing the dirt and mud off her clothes best as she could.

"Thanks Dad." she muttered to herself before starting the long walk to her apartment.

A low rumble erupted from the sky above, and Ginny let out a loud sigh. With her luck, it would start raining any moment. Another deep noise echoed throughout the silence of the shaded woods. Sure enough, a moment later the sky opened up, and the rain began to come down in torrents. Ginny knew she still had a two-mile walk before she would step out of the woods.

"CAN IT GET ANY WORSE?" she screamed to no one.

She began to walk a little faster each step. Things were looking less grim when a loud cracking noise sounded beneath her feet. Ginny looked down to see that the heel had broken off her right shoe. A string of curses erupted from Ginny's mouth, but she pressed on. Now she was walking lopsided, the pace slowed even more.

"Dammit! I am soaked through, and my stuff is probably drenched as well!" She yelled to the empty forest.

Little animals skittered away nervously, afraid of her building temper. She glared at the ground, willing it to swallow her whole. Ginny had been walking for a while longer before an idea came to her.

"I can Apperate!" she exclaimed aloud.

"I just hope I don't splinch myself."

Ginny sat down and pulled open her duffel. The wand still lay on top, completely dry and unharmed. Ginny took in a deep breath and took the wand in her hands. She felt a surge of energy, just as she had before. Ginny grabbed her bag, and stood up, wand ready. She steeled herself for what she was about to do, and then disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Ginny reappeared in her room, collapsing onto the bed immediately after. Her whole body was damp, and shivers wracked her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling sleep start to overcome her. But then Ginny heard something that made her sit straight up. It was the sound of clinking dishes, as if someone was cooking dinner. Curious, Ginny opened her bedroom door noiselessly and peered out into the hall. No one was there, so she tiptoed onward. The chords of a familiar song were playing throughout the house, and suddenly Ginny heard an off key voice singing along.

"Lips like sugarrrrrr. Sugar kisses." They were singing at the top of their lungs.

Ginny stifled a laugh, and realized who the mystery noisemaker must be.

"Oh Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry." Ginny said to herself with a chuckle.

Ginny continued her slow progress down the hall, trying not to burst out laughing as Harry kept singing. When she finally reached the kitchen, Ginny hid behind the nearest wall. Carefully, she stretched her body, and peered around it. What she saw made her want to faint from embarrassment, hilarity, and sheer amazement. Harry was dancing around the kitchen, making dinner, in his boxers. _Oh God. _Ginny tried to pry her eyes from Harry's toned body, but found she could not. _Oh well. He doesn't know I'm here. Might as well enjoy it_, Ginny thought with mischevious smile. The kitchen smelled heavenly, and Ginny was extremely surprised that Harry hadn't blown himself up in the process. Ginny started to lean over to get a closer look, when she leaned to far and...

"Ouch!" she yelled while landing with a thud in the kitchen.

Harry looked properly shocked for a moment, and then turned crimson.

"I uh..um..I didn't..uh..expect you until later." Harry managed to stumble out.

"The family had to go into Diagon Alley, so they fixed me a Portkey and I ended up two miles in the woods behind the apartment. And then I walked over one of them before I realized that I could just try to Apperate. Which I did. Into my room. And then as I was laying there, I heard this incredibly off key voice singing, and I just had to know who it was." Ginny said with a grin.

Harry let out a loud laugh, and then turned even redder.

"I better go change." He muttered.

"Are you sure? Cause I quite fancy your current look." Ginny said with impish smile.

Harry turned as red as humanly possible, and quickly exited the room. Ginny then proceeded to flop down onto a kitchen chair, a permanent grin etched on her face.

_I can't even believe I just said that._

_**Well that certainly took away the tension of your kiss. And replaced it with new tension.**_

_Oh shut it!_

_**But I have to say, nice job for being ballsy enough to say it.**_

_Thank you very much!_

The smile would not leave Ginny's face hard as she tried to erase it, so she stopped trying to suppress it. With a jolt, she shot up from the chair and raced back into her bedroom. Collapsing onto her bed, Ginny let out a sigh. Her stomach was twisted in knots, but somehow they were strangely pleasant. Like someone gently pushing on the inside of her stomach walls. Butterflies fluttered softly in Ginny's abdomen and her heart thumped rhythmically against her chest. The beat of a heart in sync, finally in tune with everything she had ever wanted. A newfound determination rose up inside of her, and suddenly anything seemed possible. Ginny felt as if she jumped off a craggy cliff overlooking the ever-stretching ocean, that she would fly. Glittering wings made of newfound hope and love would sprout effortlessly from her back, allowing her to soar through the sky. She felt better than she had in months, like a leaf was slowly turning in her. The ice that had frosted so thickly was finally melting away. A feeling of sheer infinity swept over her, and Ginny willed it to never go away.

With a flourish, Ginny jumped upright onto her bed, arms outstretched. A song filled her heart as she hesitatingly pointed her bare toes to dance. Within minutes, she had leapt from the bed, twirling about the room, never opening her eyes for a moment. And this time no one interrupted her moment of joy. So Ginny danced on in pure ecstasy until her feet were sore and her legs weak.

* * *

Around an hour later, Ginny emerged from her room with flushed cheeks and dancing eyes. Harry was nowhere to be seen, so she took it upon herself to peek around the kitchen. Water was boiling on the stove, and a lovely smelling sauce was simmering in an open pan. Uncooked shrimp lay untouched on the countertop, just waiting to be eaten. _I suppose one couldn't hurt_, Ginny thought with a glance around the kitchen. Just as she was popping the tasty snack into her mouth, Harry's voice filled the room.

"And what do you think you're doing Miss Weasley?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh eating?" Ginny said through a mouthful of shrimp.

"Well you're eating part of the main course." He replied with a chuckle.

"Main course?"

"I was making us some dinner. Hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. I love a man who can cook."

_Did I really just say that?_

"That's good to know." Harry said with a smirk.

"So why are you making this wonderful dinner? Is there a special occasion?"

"I sort of thought it would be a nice way to start off living together as roommates. Because we haven't really yet."

"That's really sweet of you Harry."

"Well, you know..."

"Thank you." Ginny said genuinely.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He gave Ginny one last glance before turning and resuming the cooking that had been going on before Ginny arrived home. He looked so at ease in the kitchen, and this set another enormous smile on Ginny's face. She watched him for a moment more before leaving the kitchen, and settling onto the living room couch. Music still played throughout the house, making the tension all but disappear. Before Ginny could stop herself, _she_ had begun singing. The sound of a deep laugh rang out over the music, and Ginny momentarily stopped singing. Harry walked in with a massive grin on his face.

"And I thought my singing was off key." He said with a laugh.

"Oh shut it!" Ginny said while throwing a pillow at him.

He walked from the room, and Ginny felt a tremendous loss. She willed him to walk back into the living room, but much to her disappointment, he did not. _Oh crimeny. Now I'm sad when he leaves the room. What next? _Already antsy, Ginny left the living room and ventured back into the kitchen. Harry was nowhere to be seen. _What the damn?_ Feeling nosy, Ginny tiptoed to the spare bedroom that she had finally cleared for Harry. The door was open the slightest bit, but Ginny could just make out Harry's naked back. He appeared to be looking out the window, at what she didn't know. But what Ginny did know, was that the mere sight of Harry's flexing back muscles was making her face flush with warmth. Tentatively, Ginny reached up and knocked on his door. She saw him visibly start, and heard his voice.

"Yes Ginny?"

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well it was getting quite lonely on the sofa. Would you like to join me?"

Harry walked over to the door and pulled it open, looking Ginny in the eyes.

"I'd love to."

Ginny smiled widely, and started to walk into the living room. Harry followed closely behind. So close in fact, that Ginny could feel his hot breath on her neck. Needless to say, she was finding it hard to walk. Once they had reached the inviting safety of the sofa, Ginny let out a sigh of relief. They both sat in silence for a moment, until Ginny decided to speak up.

"Things have been so crazy since we came back into each other lives, that I haven't had the chance to really talk to you."

"I know, I feel the same way. That was sort of what I was hoping we could do at dinner tonight."

"Well good. I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about."

Harry was about to reply, when a timer dinged loudly in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready. I'm just going to set up, so I'll come and get you when it's all ready."

"Sounds good."

Harry left the room, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts. She pondered how she could have fallen this fast for him, but then reminded herself that it wasn't that difficult. He was handsome, caring, and funny without trying to be. And it helped that they had shared an amazing romance while at school together. She wondered if he still smelled the same, that scent of cool evenings and burning fires. She wondered if he still tasted the same, like peppermint. Ginny had been so caught up in the moment when they had kissed in the leaves, that she hadn't paused to notice the little things she used to love about him. But Ginny had noticed that Harry still had that impish smile, along with that familiar mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She loved the way that he could be immersed in laughter one minute, and completely serious in the next. She loved the way his hair stood on end all day, everyday. She loved the way he was so loyal to all of his loved ones, the way he protected them and kept them close. Hell, she loved everything about him.

Ginny was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Harry's warm voice.

"Gin? Everything's ready."

Ginny stood without a word, and followed Harry into the kitchen. She gasped in shock at what she found. Somehow, Harry had managed a way to dim the lights. Candles cast their glow about the entire room. The normally chipping, wood table was covered in an elegant white tablecloth. Their food awaited them in silver platters, shining brightly in the candlelight.

"Harry. This is amazing. Thank you." Ginny whispered, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

Something twinkled in Harry's eyes, and he brushed a hand across Ginny's face.

"Your welcome." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"My lady." He said in a mock chivalrous tone while pulling out her chair.

"Thank you kind sir." Ginny responded with a grin.

They both seated themselves, and lifted off the silver covers over their food. Steam rose up from the food, warming Ginny's already flushed face. She looked at Harry from under her lashes, to find him looking at her. She resisted the urge to jump on him, and began to eat.

"Harry this is absolutely delicious! What is it?"

"A salad, shrimp scampi, and fresh baked bread." He said with a smile.

"It's bloody fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks Ginny." He said with a laugh.

It was silent for a moment, as the two looked at each other.

"What did you do all those years Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"After I graduated, I started to train to become an Auror. That alone took a year, and then I was accepted into the program. I traveled a lot, in the beginning. Eventually it slowed down as the years passed. Just two months ago I retired. The job was so draining, and I just didn't feel like I could continue with it much longer. By chance, a friend of mine recommended to come to this town for a vacation. I loved it, and ended up wanting to stay. And that's how we ended up here." He said with a smile.

"Wow Harry. I didn't realize. What was being an Auror like?"

"It was exciting at first. We'd be called at all hours of the day to go on missions. My team and I saved many people. But after a while it just got to be too much." He said, suddenly looking tired.

"I understand what you mean. Maybe not exactly, but I know what it feels like to have too much to cope with. After Ash died, I didn't know what to do with myself. Nothing seemed right; everything felt so out of place. It still feels like that sometimes. But lately I've been feeling somewhat better. I'll never fully get over her death. She was like a sister to me, we told each other everything, went through everything together. But I've come to understand that everything will heal with time." Ginny said with a watery smile.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He didn't say a word, and Ginny was glad for it. She loved how he could say so much, without uttering a word.

"Ron told me some pretty hard things went on while I was gone. What happened?" asked Ginny, changing the subject.

"Your dad lost his job. He was fired from his high post out of the blue one day. Your family had no warning. He has a very low-income job at the very bottom of the Ministry now. A week after he was let go, your mum got sick. That too was a complete mystery. But I'd say it was the Muggle equivalent of having cancer." Harry said while squeezing her hand.

Ginny let out a gasp, and tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I wasn't there for all that. I feel like such a bitch. How could I have left?" Ginny asked with a sob.

"Shh Gin. It's okay. Your mom is fine now. The mediwizards at St. Mungos were able to treat her, and she's in great health now." he said soothingly.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked with shining eyes.

Harry's eyes clouded, and he looked down.

"She was driving to the Burrow from her house. I don't know why she didn't just Apperate. But on the way she got into an accident. Her car slammed into a tree. She was rushed to St. Mungos. She had badly wrecked her body. She was on a breathing machine for two weeks. The mediwizards managed to heal the outside of her, but the inside was so damaged. They took her off the breathing machine, and when they did, her heart stopped." He said with a choke.

Ginny's eyes were wide with shock, overflowing to the brim with tears.

"But by some miracle, a minute later she was breathing again. She healed slowly after that, but she eventually regained consciousness, and the ability to walk and talk. But it took a long time."

"Oh Harry. That's so terrible. How could I have missed all this? I let you down, I let Hermione down, I let Mum, Dad, Ron, I let them all down." She said with a cry.

"That's all in the past Gin. Everyone's so glad you're back." Harry said with a small smile.

"Me too." Ginny said, returning the squeeze Harry had earlier given her hand.

They finished eating their dinner, and began to clean up the small kitchen. Ginny had never cared for it much, but suddenly it was warm and cozy with Harry there by her side. The two began to exchange jokes and share laughter. The sad conversation seemed ages ago now, as they laughed by each other's side. Ginny flicked water in Harry's face, and he in turn tripped her.

"Very funny." Ginny said sarcastically.

"What can I say?" Harry said with a smirk.

"I say we make it even better." Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh and how are we going to do that?"

"Like this!" Ginny shouted, before dumping her leftover shrimp scampi all over his head.

"Oh I see. We're going to play dirty."

Without another word, he dumped his water down the back of her shirt. Ginny shrieked in surprise, and recoiled from the cold. Harry then proceeded to throw his soggy salad in her face. They both collapsed onto the floor, covered in food, laughing so hard they were crying.

"How about we cleanup, and then I'll take you out." Harry suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." Ginny said with a smile, before jumping up and heading for the bathroom.

"I've got the bathroom first!" She called from inside.

Harry let out a chuckle, and decided to clean up the kitchen as best he could. It looked like a tornado had blown through. After around a half an hour, he heard Ginny's voice call.

"Shower's open!"

Harry raced out of the kitchen as fast as his feet would carry him, and entered the bathroom. He was about to turn on the shower, when he noticed something black and lacy hanging from the door. He gulped as he realized what it was. Ginny's bra. His cheeks felt as if they were on fire, as he touched it. He tried with all his might not to think about it on Ginny. Something inside him was feeling extremely mischievous, so he grabbed it, and walked to Ginny's room. Harry lifted a hand and knocked on the door, while holding up the bra in the other. Ginny opened the door in her robe, looking beautiful, in Harry's opinion.

"Did you forget something?" Harry asked holding up the bra with a grin.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, before snatching the bra and slamming the door in his face.

Harry let out a laugh, and walked back into the bathroom to take his shower. After quickly washing off and shaving, Harry jumped out, dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Ginny was in her room trying to figure out what to wear.

"No, that won't do!" she yelled in exasperation, while throwing clothes onto the floor.

Ginny was making an awful mess of her room, and was just about to give up, when she found it. A short, red dress, sexy enough to impress Harry, but just modest enough to make it unobvious to him that she was _trying_ to impress him. _Who said redheads could never wear red? _Some mascara and red lipstick would be perfect. When she was finally ready, Ginny emerged from her room feeling quite confident. She strode into the living room in her heels, momentarily disappointed to find it empty. _Must still be getting ready_, Ginny thought with a roll of her eyes and a smile. A few minutes later, Harry appeared in Ginny's view. She had to remember to breathe. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, and a crisp white shirt that would have looked stuffy if it weren't for the opened buttons and his adorably messy hair. His eyes stood out even brighter than usual, drawing Ginny's gaze. But she was pleased to see he looked quite pleased with how she looked. Ginny suddenly felt extremely playful, and a little bad. This thought almost made her giggle, but she refrained, and got up from the couch, gliding over to Harry gracefully. Ginny looked him in the eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look great. Are you ready to have some fun?" she breathed into his ear.

Harry made something that sounded remotely like a gulping noise, and then replied.

"Yes."

"Well then let's go."

Ginny released her arms from his neck, and grabbed his hand leading him out the front door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ginny and Harry were walking into the newest club in the area. Loud, rich music was pouring out at volumes so loud it was extremely difficult to hear. Ginny flashed a smile at Harry as they walked in, and he returned it. The atmosphere inside was wild, chaotic, and utterly infectious. Black lights shone down everywhere, making everything glow in the dark. Multicolored drinks lined the bar, all looking delicious. Masses of people were dancing on the floor, letting all their inhibitions go. Ginny let out a laugh at the sight of one man's dancing. Harry let out a gulp as he watched Ginny's fiery hair bounce as she walked ahead of him. They both continued further into the club, until they had found two empty spaces at the bar. A tattooed and pierced bartender served them their drinks, and they sat there sipping for a while. Harry kept shooting glances at Ginny to find her staring back. She would smile and turn away, going back to watch the floor.

After a while, Ginny stood up and shouted.

"Harry! Come dance with me! I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Ginny. I'm not much of a dancer." Harry said sheepishly.

"You will be when I'm done with you!" Ginny shouted, before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him onto the floor.

Slow lazy, beats were blaring out of the massive speakers, the singers voice sounding hypnotic.

"Come on closer. Want to show you, what I'd like to do." the voice sang out.

Ginny ran her hands through her long red hair, and began to swivel her hips. Harry was starting to sweat. She pulled him closer, dancing against him. _Oh bloody hell_, Harry thought to himself as his mind began to shut down. Ginny ran her hands over his chest, and pulled him even closer.

"Hot temptations, sweet sensations, coming over you." the singer sang huskily.

_Oh shit._

Meanwhile, as Harry was going through a meltdown, Ginny was thoroughly enjoying herself. As evil as it was, she sort of liked seeing Harry squirm. She could tell he quite liked having her so close. A smile played on Ginny's lips as she continued to press her body against Harry's. Feeling daring, Ginny took Harry's hands and placed them on the small of her back. After a few seconds, Harry's hands moved slowly down to her backside. Ginny had to restrain her laughter. He was so shy. Ginny leaned close to Harry's neck, so he could feel her hot breath on his neck. Something like passion flickered through Harry's eyes, and Ginny suddenly felt herself being drawn to his lips. But she pushed this away, and continued to dance.

After being on the floor for what seemed like hours, Ginny and Harry finally made their way back to the bar. Ginny was parched from the exertion and needed something to drink.

"Give me the strongest stuff you have!" Ginny yelled over the music, addressing the bartender.

"Sure thing." He replied.

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Gin?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Ginny responded.

The bartender brought over a tiny shot glass filled with pink liquid.

"This little thing?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Trust me." the bartender assured her.

"Okay."

Ginny tipped the shot to her mouth, and downed it in one gulp. Warmth immediately spread throughout her entire body. She felt as of all of her was humming an unfamiliar tune. She heard a deep, male voice speaking to her.

"Hey you, you just downed that pretty fast. But I don't think you could beat me." said a fairly attractive man with blond hair and warm brown eyes.

"I could kick your ass. You're talking to the girl who's won every single drinking game she's ever played." Ginny said with a grin.

"Oh really? You up for the challenge?" The man asked teasingly.

"Bring it on." said Ginny in a mock serious voice.

"Bring us a round of shots!" called the man.

"Coming right up." The bartender yelled back.

"Ginny, do you think this is such a good idea?" Harry asked again worriedly.

"Oh come on Harry! Have a little fun." Ginny replied with a laugh.

A tray of multicolored shots arrived in front of Ginny and the strange man. They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Ready?" asked the man.

"Never been more." Ginny replied.

"On three. One...Two...THREE!" The man shouted.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny was completely smashed. Faces became blurry, and voices muffled. Ginny attempted to remove herself from the stool she was sitting on, but found herself on the floor in the next moment. Raucous laughter escaped her lips, as she tried and failed to stand back up. Finally, she stood up, though shakily. People spoke to her, everything they said making her hysterical. An out of focus face suddenly appeared in front of her. Black hair and green eyes swam in her vision.

"Ginny, I think we should go home." Harry said.

"But Harrrrrrryy. I'm having so much funnnn." Ginny whined.

"No I think we need to get you home." Harry said again.

"Okay." Ginny agreed with a giggle.

Harry propped her up on his shoulder, and led her out the door. She stumbled frequently, almost bringing Harry down with her. Suddenly she stopped walking, her eyes wide.

"Harry. I think I'm gonna..." she trailed off, before vomiting all over his shoes.

Harry smacked a hand to his forehead, and cringed in disgust. He kicked off his shoes, and wobbled over to a hose on the side of the building, dragging Ginny along with him. Harry picked up the hose and turned it on. Immediately water sprung from the hose, drenching Harry's entire body to the bone. He spewed out a few obscenities, before taking Ginny back to the car. He gently laid her body across the back seat, and climbed into the driver's.

Before long, they were back at the house. Harry took the now sleeping Ginny in his arms, and carried her into the house. The music was still playing softly in the background, as he took Ginny into her room and laid her down on her bed. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open. Harry leaned down towards her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"Lips like sugar." she muttered before bringing her lips to his.

**A/N: Holy crap! That is the longest chapter I have ever written! I worked frickin hard on it too. Lol. Ten pages, woo hoo! I hope you liked it! And by the way, the two songs in there are: "Lips like Sugar" by Echo and the Bunnymen, and "Come on Closer" by Jem. There ya go! Read and Review. **


	18. Trick Or Treat?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the excellent reviews for last chapter! I'm glad everyone like it, because I was quite proud of it myself. :) I hope everything is going well with everyone!**

**blink gurl017: Haha yes drunk Ginny is quite amusing. I know I have over two hundred reviews! 255 now! I want to cry with happiness. Lol. **

**Cycla: Haha I particularly enjoyed writing the vomit on shoes part. Haha, I can't say that has ever happened to me on a date, but I'm sure it will someday. **

**JediPirateElfyDude: Yay! I'm glad I rock your world. Lol. **

**gatoriris: Thank you for the get well wish! I'm actually not feeling much better. Lol. I stayed home from school the past three days. I have a virus, or so my doctor tells me. Thank you for your review! The club scene was one of my favorites to write, so I'm glad you liked it!**

**IndiaInk: Haha thank you!**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Thank you! I think it might be my favorite chapter I have ever written, although I like this one too. It's also longer than usual. Yay! Lol. Thank you for saying I rock! You rock too! Lol.**

**mrstomfelton15: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! **

**Jaquelyne: Thank you! I love Echo and the Bunnymen. I wish I could have the opportunity to see them live. That'd be amazing.**

**the-insufferable-know-it-all: Thank you!**

**The Flying Moose: Thank you for the get well wish! I had some kind of virus. I was throwing up and had really bad headaches and was really dizzy. Doesn't sound as serious as what you had though. That's awful. Needless to say, I missed three days of school, today included. But at least I got to write this chapter! Lol.**

**Miss Hogwarts: Don't worry, there wasn't really that much of that going on.**

**Lily Dwarf: Haha Here's the update!**

**hye em yes: Thanks!**

**InLUVwithHarry16: Thank you! Haha for some reason I do write long chapters when I'm sick. This one is pretty long too. Probably because I'm home all day. Lol. **

**Elmire: Thank you so much! Where are you from? I wish I could speak French better, but sadly I cannot. Once again, thank you for the compliments! J**

**Ravenway: Haha don't worry, there wasn't much kissing going on.**

**Darkflower2113: Haha thank you! I'm glad you liked the detail; I'm trying to insert more of into my writing. Ooo what concert? I wanna know, I wanna know! Lol. **

**amber: Thank you! Hell yes, that's the beauty of fanfiction. Lol. You can mold the characters a little. Make them sort of your own. But not really. Damn J.K. Rowling. Genius she is. Lol. **

**Canadian Star: Yay! Thank you!**

**Silk Gowns: Go me! Lol. Eight pages is damn good too! I used to only write around three or sometimes four. But I sort of like writing long chapters. From now on I'm going to try to make them all longer. This one is seven pages! Yay again! Lol. My teachers are so out to get me too. Especially my French teacher. She hates me. Lol. I think Harry was laughing at Ginny, yet he was still somewhat disappointed. He's complex. Lol. I really hope that wasn't the last Georgia Nicholson book! It didn't sound like it, the way she ended it.**

**Jomai: Thank you!**

**Maraudergrl99: Haha it would be so funny if Ginny was like, Harry I have something to tell you. I want to have your babies. Lol. I'm such a hopeless romantic too. I'm all for cuddling by the fire in winter, long walks in fall, well I have something I love for every season. And so much more. Lol. I could go on and on about all the romantic things I love. Lol. I'm actually still kind of sick, but oh well. Oh my gosh that sucks about Taking Back Sunday! I would have freaked out. I think I'm going to see them with my best friend in November. The weather here has actually been really nice, but it's not cold enough! Fall and winter are my favorite seasons, so I keep waiting for that chilly breeze to blow through. Whenever you need to vent or rant, I'm here. Cause I tend to need to vent sometimes too. Lol. **

**lizzie5555555: Thanks!**

_"Lips like sugar." she muttered before bringing her lips to his._

_**Chapter Eighteen: Trick Or Treat? **_

Harry pulled away quickly, knowing what Ginny was trying to do wasn't real. She was intoxicated, and she had just gotten sick. Need he say more? Ginny's eyes closed slowly, and a faint smile played on her lips. She looked serene, so at peace.

"Night Harry. Love you." Ginny suddenly murmured.

Harry sat in silent shock for a moment, before shaking himself. It was the alcohol talking, not her. Gently, Harry pulled the covers up to Ginny's neck and softly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ginny. I love you too." Harry said almost inaudibly.

Harry then stood up and walked from the room, sadness settling around his heart.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke with covers tangled around her body, feeling as if they were holding her prisoner. She attempted to struggle out of them, but found she could not. Hammers beat at her aching head, and Ginny found she could not sit up straight. She was so lightheaded and dizzy; her body would not allow it. Feeling foolish and hung over, Ginny tried with all her might to call for Harry. Upon doing this, she found her throat was dry and hoarse. She continued to make feeble attempts at shouting, when she heard footsteps coming her way. In the next moment, Harry stepped through the door, looking like he hadn't slept all night. He cracked a smile when he saw her as he walked over to the bed.

"Harry you look so tired. Didn't you get any sleep?" asked Ginny.

"No. I was busy taking care of a certain someone who was extremely inebriated." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh Harry. I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for me."

Ginny smiled at Harry, loving the way they were now able to talk. Suddenly she realized something.

"Harry? This is going to sound bad, but I don't remember anything after I downed my first shot in that drinking contest." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Did I do anything that might have embarrassed or hurt you?" Ginny added.

"Of course you didn't. Well you did puke all over my shoes, but other than that, no." Harry said, knowing he couldn't tell her about the brief kiss.

"Okay good. I was worried. Sometimes when I'm drunk I can act a little well, different." she said sheepishly.

"Don't we all?"

Ginny nodded, and spoke again.

"Thanks for taking care of me Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

"One more question. Did I win the drinking contest?"

"Of course you did. You're the girl who's won every single drinking game you've ever played. Or so you said." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh Jesus. Did I actually say that? I don't remember saying that."

"You definitely said that."

Ginny smacked a hand to her forehead, instantly crying out in pain. Harry let out a laugh, and brushed a hand over Ginny's aching head. Everything was suddenly serious, and neither could focus on anything but the other's eyes. Harry pulled away, not wanting to do anything he might regret.

"So Gin. Is there anything you need?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you might have some hangover potion."

"I thought you might say that. Yeah, I do. I brewed some last night."

"Oh thank you Harry. You're my hero." Ginny said with a goofy grin.

Harry chuckled, and left the room to retrieve the potion. Once again, Ginny wished he were still sitting at the end of her bed, his leg so close to touching hers it hurt. Something told Ginny he wasn't telling the whole truth about what had happened in the period she couldn't remember. She tried to shove the nagging feeling away, but it would only return with a vengeance. She was busy berating herself when Harry walked back into the room carrying a steaming vial.

"Here it is Gin. It's been simmering all night, so it's still hot. But that's when it's most effective."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said before pouring the scalding liquid down her throat.

She coughed, and suddenly her head was clear, and her stomach no longer upset.

"Wow. I wish I would have had some of that stuff for the past five years." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Comes in handy, doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

Ginny stood up to find she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Her slinky, red dress was riddled with wrinkles, and Ginny knew her hair was probably sticking up in every direction. But she didn't care. What she really wanted was something to eat. She began to walk on slightly unsteady feet to the fluorescent-lit kitchen. When Ginny arrived, she found that Harry had already taken care of breakfast for her. Everything about him just kept surprising her. In the years since Hogwarts he had grown to be so much more than she had ever expected. If only she could have him now.

"I thought you might be hungry after the potion kicked in." Harry said from behind her.

"Wow Harry. You just keep surprising me." Ginny said with a wide smile.

Harry blushed deeply and turned to stare out the window. Ginny followed his gaze, and admired the beauty of the outside. The tree's leaves were brilliant shades of gold, red, and copper. A wind blew, making the leaves twirl around on their branches and in the air. The sun was shining brightly, letting all it's warmth cover the earth. Ginny let her eyes wander over to Harry, once again taking in every feature. He had a pensive expression on his face, though his eyes still shone with light. Feeling brave, Ginny took her hands and gently turned Harry's face towards hers. His expression was unreadable, mystifying Ginny further. Wanting to show him how much she appreciated everything, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. A few minutes later they broke apart, neither really wanting to let go. Something sparkling over in the corner of the room caught Ginny's eye, and she walked over to it.

Lying on the table was an invitation. It read:

**You're invited to the annual Halloween bash at the Warehouse off Main street! **

**Dress your best and bring a guest! Start at 8:30 pm. **

**See you there!**

Ginny immediately began jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh Harry! This is excellent! The annual Halloween party is completely exclusive! I've only been invited once before! We have to go!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it." Harry said with a grin.

"We have to start planning! What are we going to be? We have to get to the store right now! We only have a week and..."

Ginny's voice faded away in Harry's mind as he stood smiling. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he found himself getting just as excited. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and her hair was flying about her as she gesticulated wildly. He found himself wishing he could kiss her again, even just once more. To feel that incredible feeling of infinity, almost like he was flying with nothing beneath him but air. Ginny's voice came rushing back to his ears like a tidal wave crashing onto the shore.

"Come on Harry! Any ideas?"

"Honestly, I have no idea Gin."

"Oh please, I know there's some brains in your head somewhere. However small they may be."

"Hey, I resent that."

Ginny stuck her tongue out playfully, and cracked a wide smile. Harry, taking even himself by surprise, tackled Ginny, knocking her to the floor. He laughed out loud at the shocked expression on her face.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed while slapping his head.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh don't act all innocent! I know there's a rebel in there somewhere." Ginny said teasingly.

"You're one too talk, leading me down the path of sin last night." Harry answered with a mischievous grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you were dancing pretty close." Harry said while waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut it!" Ginny exclaimed, slapping him on the head again, while turning properly red.

"I can't help it. When I dance, I sort of lose all my inhibitions." she added, blushing deeper.

"Well maybe I should get you to dance with me more often." Harry replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled again, a smile still etched on her face.

Harry started laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, you're real funny." said Ginny with a roll of her eyes.

Eventually she joined in on the laughter, tears running from her eyes. After they had quieted, they lay there staring up at the ceiling. All was silent, save for the sounds of their breathing. Ginny suddenly spoke.

"I want to be something dark and mysterious."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'll help."

"Actually, I want this to be a surprise."

"How am I going to know what to be?"

"Just be something gothic or dark. It'll work"

"If you say so."

Ginny shot up off the floor, and raced out of the room. Harry smiled after her, wondering what she was up to. He knew she had something up her sleeve, but he wasn't quite sure what. Harry stood slowly, stretching his sore back.

_Well, I guess I've better get started too._

* * *

A week came and went, and soon it was October 31st. The small town was brilliantly decorated for the holiday, bats, skeletons, and eerie pumpkins placed everywhere. The town square was intricately designed and decorated to look like a run down, haunted house. The spirit of Halloween seemed to resonate throughout everyone. No one was more excited than Ginny Weasley. Halloween had been her favorite holiday since she was a child. She loved the idea of being someone else, something she was not. Along with Halloween being her favorite holiday, fall was her favorite season. Although winter was in a close second, with it's icy elegance and white purity, fall was still the one she loved just a little bit more. Ginny loved the mulled apple cider stands on every corner, selling their steaming mugs. She loved the colors, she loved the feeling. Her favorite thing to do was bundle up against the cold winds, and take a long walk around the picturesque little town. People waved in passing, smiling at her as if they were old friends. Warmth and contentment filled Ginny as she strolled.

Once in a while a strong breeze would kick up, sending her hair flying about. Leaves would swoop around in the air, as if dancing to some unknown melody. Ginny loved taking in deep breaths of the crisp air. The scent of burning leaves and baking pies ambushed her senses on the loveliest mornings. She laughed as the wind tickled her nose, making her sneeze. Harry often accompanied her on these walks, taking hold of her hand and never letting go. Sometimes they would talk about anything and everything; sometimes they'd stay in comfortable silence, taking everything in. Around noon, they'd stop into one of the small cafes on Main Street, sitting outside at a table with small wicker chairs. They'd eat their meals with a steaming mug of coffee or hot apple cider. Neither would say what they both were thinking. Wouldn't this be so much better if we were really together?

Around 8:00 on Halloween night, Harry strolled into the living room. He had chosen his costume at the beginning of the week, while Ginny had been busy putting together exactly what she wanted. Harry was dressed in ripped black jeans, a torn white shirt, and a black cape. His head was adorned with a cracked and crooked crown that was smattered in fake blood. His white shirt also had blood smeared all over it. The woman at the store insisted that he line the bottom of his eyes with black, so he gave in. His hair was even messier than usual, tousled all over. He carried a black, thorned rose in his fakely bleeding hand.

Harry stood waiting for a few minutes, before Ginny emerged. Harry was stunned, quite speechless. Ginny had somehow died her long fiery hair, black. Her eyes were an icy blue, staring straight through him. Her skin was flawless, porcelain and pale. Thick eyeliner adorned her mystifying eyes. She wore a ripped, short black skirt and a laced corset. Small, glittering wings grew from her back. Harry stared in awe. She looked so different, yet still like herself. She seemed to float over to him, as she grew nearer.

"Nice costume Harry. What are you?"

"Gothic Prince." he answered with a grin.

"I believe this is for you." he added, handing her the black rose.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"Gothic fairy. The dark, moody version of Tinkerbell." She said with a laugh.

"Very nice. You look, uh, amazing." Harry said, blushing.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Ginny answered with a wink.

"Should we get going?"

"Not yet. We want to be fashionably late." Ginny said jokingly.

"Okay."

"We'll leave in ten minutes."

Harry nodded, and reverted back to staring at Ginny. She was entrancing, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Ginny could say the same about Harry. The ripped jeans, the messy hair. Just looking at him was making her feel a little faint. Ten minutes passed much too quickly, and soon they were heading out. Immediately after stepping outside, Ginny began to shiver. The night air was cold and harsh against her bare arms and legs. Harry noticed this and offered her his cape, which she gladly accepted. She couldn't help but stare at the muscles in his arms as he removed the cape. It wasn't _her_ fault he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. A smile escaped her lips as she watched him.

They continued walking until they reached the rundown looking warehouse off Main Street. The windows were boarded up and spider webs adorned all the beams. All in all, it looked quite creepy. Ginny took a deep breath as she and Harry walked up the rickety stairs. A bloodied man stood at the front door, checking invitations.

"Here's my invitation. I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my guest." She said to the menacing looking man.

"Go right in." He said with a wide smile, surprising Ginny.

"Thank you." She said returning the smile.

Harry and Ginny stepped into the massive building, and were immediately greeted by loud music and laughter. The light in the room was dim, only lit by the thousands of black and orange candles glowing endlessly all around them. A bar was set up at the far end of the enormous ballroom. Entrancing, eerie sounding music blared from hidden speakers. Lit pumpkins gave off their orange light from every corner. People crowded the floor, dancing, talking, and drinking.

"This is amazing." Ginny said in wonderment.

Harry didn't say anything, merely nodding as a response. He too was quite taken aback. The setting was much more than he had expected, and the night held high hopes for him. He hoped they would all be fulfilled.

"Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked.

"Sure. And Harry. Make sure I don't challenge anyone to any drinking contests this evening." Ginny replied with a grin.

"Done." Harry said with a smile back, before taking off into the crowd.

Ginny stood around alone, not really seeing anyone she knew. Suddenly she heard a voice call.

"Ginny Weasley? Is that you?"

Ginny looked across the room, and spotted a familiar face.

"Leanne? Oh my god! You look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, before running over to give her friend a hug.

"Where have you been? I haven't talked to you since you left work!" Leanne asked.

"Actually, I haven't really been doing anything. I did get a new roommate."

"Who is she?"

"Actually it's a he."

"A he, huh?" Leanne said with raising an eyebrow.

"Oh be quiet! There's nothing going on."

"Hmmm. Sure. You blushed Ginny dear."

"I did not."

"Oh yes, you did."

Ginny was ready to argue further, when she saw Harry approaching. He was carrying a few drinks in his hand, and looked as if he was going to spill them any moment. Ginny laughed at the expression on his face, and turned back towards Leanne.

"Speak of the devil. Here he comes. Let me go help him with the drinks. I'll be back." Ginny said before rushing over to help Harry.

"Having a little trouble there my prince?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Haha very funny. A little help here."

"Alright." Ginny said with a smirk.

She took two drinks in her hands, and began to walk back over to Leanne. Harry followed closely behind, still looking a little clumsy.

"Leanne, this is my roommate, Harry."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Very nice to meet you." Leanne said, looking Harry up and down.

Ginny felt something like jealously flash through her as Leanne blatantly flirted with Harry. And what angered her further, was that he was not exactly resisting.

_Men! They go for anything with boobs and two legs! Well I can top her!_

_**Are you sure you want to do that?**_

_Yes! Perfectly._

_**All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. **_

_Once again, shut up!_

Ginny felt her jealously taking over, which for her, was never a good thing. She glared daggers in Leanne's direction, though her ditzy friend didn't seem to notice. She was too busy throwing herself at Harry. Something like a snarl escaped her throat, and Ginny immediately dragged Harry onto the dance floor. A fast beat was pumping, and Ginny immediately began to dance. And her dancing was certainly little risqué; anyone might have been able to say. But at the moment she didn't care. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, she noticed with a smirk. But just as things were getting hot, Leanne jumped in, stealing her spot. _Oh no you don't, _Ginny thought with gritted teeth. So Ginny discreetly shoved Leanne out of her way, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Leanne didn't return for a moment, leaving Harry all to Ginny. She of course, used this to her advantage. She decided to showcase some of her sexiest moves, which Harry gladly responded to. Feeling daring, Ginny brushed a finger over Harry's lips, trailing her finger all the way down to his lower abdomen. Before she knew what had gotten into her, Ginny brought her lips to Harry's. She kissed him deeply, forgetting where she was altogether. He responded by kissing back even more intensely, running his hands down her back. Ginny ran her fingers through his already messy hair, making it stand on end even more.

After what seemed like hours, they came up for air. Harry stared at Ginny in shock, and Ginny stared back. She hadn't meant for that to happen. Dammit, she always had to screw things up! Ginny turned away, noticing Leanne staring wide-eyed in their direction. Ginny smirked, and something flashed in Harry's eyes. Without another word, he walked from the room, leaving Ginny standing exactly where had had left her.

**A/N: Oh my, oh my. Ginny just can't make up her mind can she? Why did Harry run away? What will Ginny do? Is Leanne going to be important to the story? Find out the answers to all those burning questions in the next chapter! :) Review. **


	19. A Slam In The Face

**A/N: Oh my god everyone I am so sorry! I feel terrible for making everyone wait for so long. But I wasn't just being a lazy ass; so don't be mad at me! Lol. See for like a week after I updated last, I was really sick with a virus. And then my piece of crap computer crashed. I have not had a computer for over a month. It's been torture. On top of that, when my computer crashed, I lost all my files. So I had to completely rewrite this chapter from memory. Sadly, It's shorter than my old one, but I knew that I had to update as soon as I got my new computer, which was yesterday. My Internet was set up today, and here it is. I am so sorry for making everyone wait, and ever sorrier for this shorter chapter. Please forgive me! And because I wanted to update as soon as possible I am sorry to say that I didn't type out long reviews. But I promise I will next chapter. I do want to thank all of the amazing people that reviewed! Thank you so much! I was so happy to find all of those reviews in my email when I checked it today, you have no idea. And thank you to all those people who were concerned about my health. You guys are too sweet. I'm fine, my sadly computer wasn't. So once again thank you! And I hope you like this chapter of Hear You Me!**

_After what seemed like hours, they came up for air. Harry stared at Ginny in shock, and Ginny stared back. She hadn't meant for that to happen. Dammit, she always had to screw things up! Ginny turned away, noticing Leanne staring wide-eyed in their direction. Ginny smirked, and something flashed in Harry's eyes. Without another word, he walked from the room, leaving Ginny exactly where he had left her._

_**Chapter Nineteen: A Slam In The Face**_

A stunned Ginny stood rooted to the very spot she had been standing in minutes before, when she had been kissing Harry. Absently, she reached up and touched her lips, feeling where Harry had been. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes as she remembered how it had felt to have Harry so close to her. He still smelt of burning wood and cool evenings, just like she remembered. His mouth still tasted of peppermint, just like it had all those years before. A single tear finally slipped down her flushed cheek as she reminisced. Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie, realizing she had to go after Harry. His rejection felt like a slap in the face, but Ginny knew she deserved it. Without much thought, she began to push her way through the thick crowd that had assembled themselves in the room. Once she got clear of everyone, Ginny raced out the door. Stopping briefly only to remove her shoes, Ginny began to run. A loud pounding started in her ears as she sprinted. Her footfall was amplified in the remarkably quiet night. The stars shone down on her as she ran, only thinking of Harry.

She finally spotted a familiar head of messy black hair trudging down the street slowly. He kicked at the ground as he walked, much like a child. His arms hung limply at his sides, and his head was bent towards the pavement. Overwhelming feelings of guilt, sadness, and affection flooded through Ginny. She slowed her pace, and began to trail him from a safe distance. She knew she needed to collect her thoughts, so she'd be able to tell him exactly how she felt. A gulp escaped Ginny's throat as Harry ripped at stray leaves angrily. Her resolve and courage was weakened when she saw him tear off his crown and throw it onto the cracked sidewalk. The fake fold shattered into a thousand different pieces, all of them glinting in the moonlight. It was the either the saddest or most enchanting thing Ginny had ever seen. Unexpectedly, Harry turned around, his bright green eyes clouded over with anger and sadness. He looked straight into Ginny's own pools of chocolate, and turned away without a word.

A sob threatened to escape Ginny's lips as Harry turned his back on her. Harry continued to walk in the same fashion, growing ever closer to the apartment they shared. Ginny knew when they both arrived things would not be good. She continued to set herself up for an enormous fight, all the way to her front door. Harry had gone inside just moments before, and Ginny stood outside the cold gray door, dreading going inside. Somehow Ginny knew things were different. The kiss and the aftermath had changed everything. Ginny had told Harry that the first kiss in the leaves had been a mistake, and she went and made the same one again. Her stupidity never ceased to amaze her. Things had just been starting to go really well between them, and she had to screw them up again.

_Well that's just typical me isn't it?_

_**Not saying anything.**_

_Why the hell not?_

_**Either way you'll get mad.**_

_You're right. You're always right. Frankly, it's getting quite irritating._

_**I know.**_

_Shut up._

A frustrated sigh escaped Ginny's lips as she leaned her burning forehead against the cool of her front door. She closed her eyes, becoming lost in thought. She knew what Harry probably thought, and the thought made her feel absolutely horrible. Ginny knew he must think she was just playing with him, never serious in her attempts to bring them together. If he only knew what she really felt. Every part of her ached for him, wished she could hold him as long as her eyes were open and air filled her lungs. She wanted to feel that passion, that feeling of infinity, and she wanted to share it with him and only him. Ginny was sure if she told Harry all this that he would run away in an instant. She didn't know if he still held any feelings for her. Yes, he had kissed her back. But that could have been mere lust on his part, although it had been nothing of the sort for her. It had been pure, unadulterated love. The love you only find once in an incredible lifetime. The kind many aren't even lucky enough to find. And she had found it all those years ago, when she was seventeen. Now at twenty-two she had been given a second chance. Suddenly Ginny realized that she couldn't throw that away. Harry was all she ever wanted and more. He was everything she ever wished for; from the time she was ten years old. She couldn't just let life pass her by. She had to take hold, and make it the way she wanted it to be. A feeling of determination rose up in her, and suddenly was exactly sure of what she wanted to say.

Slowly, Ginny pulled open the front door. The apartment was silent, not a sound ringing out. Ginny stepped into the living room to find it empty. She walked into the kitchen to find it vacant. She checked the bathroom, and even her room. Cautiously, Ginny walked to Harry's bedroom door. She hesitated for a moment before raising her hand and knocking. She waited for a few minutes, expecting to hear Harry's voice or see his face through a crack in the door. Neither thing happened so Ginny opened the door. What she saw made tears begin to fill in her eyes. All of Harry's things were gone. He had vacated the room, leaving no sign he was ever really there. No note had been left, no farewell. Ginny trudged over to his bed and collapsed onto it, sobs beginning to rack her body. Tears ran down her cheeks in murky rivers, made black by her makeup. _So this is what it feels like to be abandoned? _Moisture continued to pore from her eyes, seeming to never end. She now knew how Harry might have felt all those years ago. Pain, confusion, anger, and sadness all tore at her heart. Nothing felt like it would ever be righted again. The future suddenly looked dim, when just minutes before Ginny had been ready to tell Harry her true feelings. She felt rejected, tossed aside like something that was broken and couldn't be fixed. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, and so she did.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke to bright sunlight shining through the flimsy blinds. She was momentarily frightened when she found she wasn't in her own bed, but calmed when she realized that she must have fallen asleep in Harry's. _Harry._ Sadness once again rushed over her, returning from where it had been resting as she slept. Almost every single part of her told her to give up and accept defeat. Except her heart. Ginny's heart was telling her that she had to do something, anything to make him come back. To make him see what she really felt for him. Ginny wasn't sure what she felt for Harry could even be adequately put into words. All she knew was that she had to find him. Ginny figured he was already back in London, ready to move on with his life. She knew she had hurt him, and badly. Ginny though back to all the times they had spent together since they had reunited. Some had been awkward, some infuriating, and some indescribably beautiful. The wonderful memories were what stuck out in her mind most. All the laughter, the conversations that still made her smile.

Ginny finally forced herself to get out of bed and do something. Without thinking, she picked up her wand and Apperated.

* * *

Ginny reappeared in front of the Burrow seconds later. The old house still looked the same as it had merely days ago, yet Ginny felt different. Her steps to the front door were slow and agonizing, seeming to never end. When she finally reached the beaten door, her heart began to pound with nerves. This was it, no going back. She was going to tell him how she felt. Ginny assumed he would be at the Burrow, since that was where he usually spent most of his time. A moment later after she had gathered her courage, Ginny opened the front door. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. Ginny figured everyone must be out back. Sure enough, she found everyone gathered around a table in the back, finishing breakfast and chatting. Ginny hesitated a moment before pulling open the door that led outside. When she did all the faces at the table turned towards her. Ginny noted sadly that Harry's was not among them.

"Can we help you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ginny? Is that you?"

"Yes Ron." Ginny replied with a hint of annoyance.

"You look like some kind of weird, well, scarlet woman!" He exclaimed.

"Oh bloody hell Ron. Shut up."

Ron looked slightly offended but that disappeared quickly.

"So to what do we owe your presence?" He asked jokingly.

"Well actually, I was sort of looking for Harry." Ginny replied while staring at the ground.

Ron gave her a sympathetic look, and didn't answer. The rest of her family sat in silence not saying a word. Ginny knew Harry had probably told them of the current situation. The fact that they weren't saying anything made her heart even heavier. Tears began to form once again, and Ginny willed them to stop. She forced a watery smile, and turned to leave. Suddenly, her mother spoke up.

"Oh dear. He's back at his house packing. He's leaving for Italy tomorrow." Molly said sadly.

"What?" Ginny asked, too stunned to say much else.

"Yes." Ron said, looking at her intently.

"I have to talk to him. I have to."

"You can try." Ron spoke grimly.

"Where is his house?"

"In Hogsmeade. At the very end of the village. Last house on the street." Molly answered.

"Thank you. Well I guess I'll be leaving. I love you all." Ginny said finally, before turning and walking back into the house.

She heard an echo of I love yous drifting in from outside. She couldn't help but smile slightly. It was good to have family again. Ginny walked through the front door of the Burrow and immediately Apperated into Hogsmeade.

She arrived at the very beginning of the magical village, and realized she had quite a walk to the other side. Ginny realized that this was a good thing. She needed to collect her thoughts so that she could tell him how she felt. She was going to try as hard as she could to convey how she felt with words, but it was going to be very hard. Every part of her just wanted to hold Harry, and tell him she loved him. She had always loved him, and had never stopped. The trees were rapidly losing their leaves although bursts of color still hung onto the spindly branches. The air was crisp, and the day bright. Ginny exhaled deeply, and saw her breath hanging in the air in front of her. All around her bells rung in the shops, signaling shoppers entrances and departures. Ginny was vaguely aware that she could run into someone she knew, but that wasn't the most important thing to her at the moment.

A group of young witches and wizards exited Zonko's laughing wildly, smiles plastered on their rosy faces. Ginny looked at them with fondness. They couldn't be older than twelve. Ginny smiled as she remembered being that young and attending Hogwarts. Though she didn't think she then, she had had some of the best times of her life at that school. Friendships were formed, relationships started. Ginny reminisced back, remembering when she was twelve. At that age she had still been pining for Harry, just hoping he would glance in her direction. The slightest smile or friendly word would make her heart race. He had been so young then, some innocence still intact. All that disappeared in Ginny's third year. That was the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament, the beginning of horrible times for the wizarding world and for Hogwarts. Harry had changed that year. He had always been aware of the tragedies that were to come, but on the day of the third task, all those fears were made real. He was no longer the same. The day Harry defeated Voldemort was a day of great joy in everyone's life, including Harry's. But he had been changed forever. He had seen so much, experienced more than most have to go through in a lifetime. You can't go back to how you were before. Things become easier, but there is still something in you that will always be stored away for days when you feel your worst.

Ginny looked up to find that she had reached the end of the road. There was only one house that could be his. It was a simple white cottage, with a picket fence and green lawn. Ginny walked slowly up to the cottage, not knowing what was to become of everything. She noticed a beautiful garden growing in the back, flowers still blooming in full color. She finally reached the door, and let out a gulp. Before she could stop herself or run away, Ginny rang the bell.

A moment later, Harry appeared. Ginny was taken aback. In the mere 24 hours it had been since she'd seen him, she'd forgotten how beautiful he was. His jet-black hair hung messily about his face, and his green eyes shone brightly, reflecting the sunlight. He was wearing a simple white tee shirt that stretched tightly across his chest, and a pair of worn in jeans. Ginny stood speechless for a moment. Harry didn't utter a word, just looked at her. Ginny was snapped out of her reverie a moment later by the sound of a door being slammed in her face.

**A/N: There you have it. The long awaited chapter. Sorry for the length, I hope you can forgive me! Thanks to everyone for being so patient!**


	20. Last Goodbye

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! And thank you for understanding about my little computer problem and not hating me. Lol. I am updating for everyone tonight because I am going to have a very busy weekend. On Sunday I am going to a concert! Yay! Lol. I'm so excited. I hope everyone has a great weekend! I'm going to start posting my thank yous at the bottom. So look to the bottom for your name!**

_Harry didn't utter a word, just looked at her. Ginny was snapped out of her reverie a moment later by the sound of a door being slammed in her face._

_**Chapter Twenty: Last Goodbye**_

Ginny stood immobile for a moment, completely stunned. She knew Harry was hurt and angry with her, but she never expected him to dismiss her like that. She had thought he would have at least heard her out, even if he didn't want to be in contact anymore. A tear slipped down Ginny's face as the sound of the slammed door rang in her ears. She wiped it away harshly, not wanting to cry anymore. It seemed as if that was all she had been doing lately. Ginny kicked at a stray rock lying on the ground near her feet. It went flying through the air and hit Harry's mailbox. A loud creak escaped from the box, and suddenly, it collapsed onto the pavement.

Ginny resisted the urge to scream, and instead slammed her fist into the door in front of her. A bolt of pain shot up her hand and traveled up her arm, searing her flesh. This time Ginny did let out a scream. It was loud. So loud in fact, that she was almost positive Harry had heard her. Her assumption was affirmed a minute later when Harry reopened the door. He looked slightly concerned if not perturbed. Ginny caught his expression of annoyance but made no move to leave.

"Why are you still here?" Harry asked, obviously irritated.

"Because I didn't want to leave just yet."

"Well I obviously didn't want to talk to you, so what? Are you enjoying hurting yourself with my front door, or do you like breaking my mailbox better?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Well actually, breaking the mailbox was slightly amusing. But no, injuring myself wasn't the better part of my day." Ginny shot back.

Harry looked at Ginny with aggravation, and turned to go back inside. But the determination Ginny had felt earlier rose up in her again. Before Harry could completely exit her sight for the second time in the past half hour, she grabbed him by the arm. His eyes burned with anger, but Ginny was unable to look away.

"Really Ginny. Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Ginny said firmly.

"You know what Ginny? I'm really not in the mood to play your games. Goodbye." Harry said finally, while wrenching Ginny's hand from his arm.

With that, he went back into the house. Ginny heard the door lock behind him, the finality in his statement. All of the fire left Ginny in that moment, as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. This time she did not brush them away, but let them flow freely. For the second time in her life, Ginny turned and walked away from the man she loved. The man that she thought she was destined to be with. Ginny had been given a second chance, and she had let it slip away, just as she had the first time. She had come to Harry's slightly optimistic, hoping he would at least let her talk. Yet that hadn't happened. Ginny couldn't help but feel that she deserved it. She had treated him carelessly, toyed with his emotions. This was all her fault. Time couldn't be taken back, no matter how badly you wanted it. This was the outcome. This was her life.

As she trudged back through Hogsmeade, things appeared differently to her. The many children running around were no longer loveable in their innocence, but naive and unaware of how life really was. Bitterness filled Ginny's heart as she watched the kids joke and play. Most of them would never experience real true love. And the ones that would were lucky. In the hour it took Ginny to walk to the opposite end of the village, Ginny lost hope in love. She knew that Harry was the only one that mattered. He always was. She had never loved anyone like she loved Harry. And her heart told her she never would again.

* * *

Harry lay down on his tiny bed. It was barely big enough for him, and made for a very uncomfortable sleep. Millions of thoughts swam through his brain. Every single one had to do with Ginny. Saying goodbye to her had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. But he knew there was no other way. She didn't love him, just loved toying with him. He'd thought for a while that maybe, just maybe, she did. But when she had kissed him on Halloween night, just to make her friend jealous, he knew she didn't really love him. He told himself that Ginny was just messing with him, not really feeling things for him. And he believed this to be true. 

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he thought of all the times they had shared. Some were so amazing, some terrible. Something inside Harry told him that she was worth the bad times, but he shoved that away. Another part of him wanted to run after her, tell her everything he was feeling. But he knew that he couldn't. So he resigned himself to sighing loudly and rolling over in his bed.

* * *

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she entered her now permanently empty apartment. Every single thing, every room, reminded her of Harry. She stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After removing her clothes, she stepped in. The water was scorching hot, and in minutes her skin was red and raw. But Ginny didn't care. She liked feeling the pain. At least she was feeling something. After the hot water became too excruciating to bear, Ginny turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She then proceeded to pad into her room slowly, not wanting to enter the place where she'd once spent a night curled up against Harry's warm body. Every part of her ached. She finally knew how Harry felt about her, but it had not been what she'd been hoping to hear. He had said goodbye. Just that one word made everything Ginny had hoped for, everything she'd dreamed of, disappear. 

There would be no early morning walks along Main Street. No more would they cook breakfast together, she fumbling around like a complete spaz, while Harry led her through the simplest of cooking instructions. She wouldn't see the light in his gorgeous green eyes dance happily, nor would she hear his wonderfully warm laugh. She wouldn't hold his firm body against hers, the one that used to hold her so close. Everything was a never, nothing was forever.

Suddenly, Ginny let out a loud angry scream. In that moment she truly hated herself. She hated how she'd treated Harry, she hated how she'd let herself fall for him again, and she hated how much she needed him. She needed him to keep her sane, to make her smile. No other man would ever be able to come close to Harry. No one could match his soothing, yet sometimes feisty personality. No one could come close to his perfect lips, and those eyes. No more would she look into those eyes and melt. Now Harry's eyes were shadowed, closed off to her. He had made his decision, and she was just going to have to accept it. However, she would not forget him. Nor would she get over him.

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Her head ached, her throat was sore, and her nose was stuffy. _Great, just what I need, _Ginny thought bitterly. She rose slowly and stumbled into the kitchen, feeling as if she had never walked on two legs before. The light was too bright, and Ginny shielded her eyes. She began pulling out boxes upon boxes of brownie mix. Maybe baking, along with having pounds of chocolate to eat after, would make her feel better. That is if she could actually bake them without blowing up the house. And then there was the matter of making them properly, so as not to poison herself. She smiled sadly to herself. If Harry were there, he would've made the best brownies Ginny had ever tasted. Salty tears began to leak from her eyes as she remembered back. She could still picture the food fight Harry and she had had after he'd made that beautiful dinner for her. She had been screaming and laughing as he poured the water down her back. He had been lost in hilarity, as she had tossed spaghetti in his face. Both she and Harry had collapsed onto the floor, inches apart. Ginny had looked into Harry's eyes in that moment and known. She tried to deny it still, but it was there. That love. The love she saved only for Harry. A love that would never end.

Now her life felt empty. Harry had left, Ash had left. Ginny was all alone, no one to understand. She fell to the floor sobbing; knowing everything she had once had was lost. Her heart felt as if it had iced over. She knew Harry was the only one who could thaw it again. But she also knew that would never happen. That thought left her crying on the cold floor of her kitchen, feeling hopeless and lost. No one would understand. Even her family knew it was hopeless. She had seen the way they looked at her. Looks of pity and sympathy had been etchedon their faces.

Ginny suddenly had the strong urge to talk to someone. She thought of everyone in her family, but there was only one person who she knew would listen and understand. Hermione. They had been close at Hogwarts. When Hermione wasn't studying and Ginny wasn't with Harry, their time was spent together, talking. She and Hermione had always connected well, and Ginny knew that Hermione would be honest with her. So knowing this, Ginny decided to pay Hermione a visit.

An hour later, Ginny was dressed and ready to leave. She figured she'd stay at the Burrow for a few days, knowing Harry wasn't going to be there. But a part of her wanted him to be there. She knew he wouldn't be. He'd probably left for Italy already. That thought made tears spring to her eyes once again. She quickly brushed them away, and Apperated to the Burrow.

She immediately heard voices drifting in from the kitchen. People were talking softly, so softly that she couldn't hear what they were saying. Ginny hoped everything was all right. She hadn't told them she was coming. Her footsteps echoed in the empty living room as she walked over to the kitchen. The moment she entered the room, she wished she hadn't. Harry stood among everyone, saying goodbye. Tears threatened to spill over, but she held them back. No one had spotted her yet. Maybe she could get out. But no sooner had she thought that, did her mother turn around.

"Ginny." she said with a sympathetic expression.

"Hi Mum."

"How are you dear?" Her mother asked.

Ginny looked towards Harry to find him staring at her. Those green eyes were drawing her in. She couldn't stand it. Ginny broke the gaze and answered.

"I'm fine." she said as confidently as she could.

Molly nodded and turned towards Harry. Harry looked at his feet, not wanting to meet Ginny's eyes again.

"I was actually looking for Hermione."

Harry's face fell, yet Ginny didn't notice.

"She's gone back home. Do you need me to tell you where it is?"

"Yes, that'd be great."

Mrs. Weasley explained where Hermione and Ron's house was, giving Ginny complicated directions. After she had finished, the room fell silent again. The clock could be heard, ticking off the seconds, making the silence even more uncomfortable. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Well, I'd better be going. I'll miss you all so much." He said before turning and walking out of the room.

Ginny stood rooted to her spot, before her heart took over. She raced out of the room, trying to catch Harry before he left. She was in luck. He was just ready to raise his wand and Apperate when she came bounding into the room. Harry froze, and looked her dead in the eyes. Ginny stared back for a moment before taking a step towards him. Harry stayed where he was, never moving. Ginny then walked to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry's back was stiff and he did return the embrace. Tears spilled from Ginny's eyes, as she willed him to hug back. But he never did. Harry removed himself from Ginny's arms and turned away.

"Goodbye Harry." Ginny choked out.

Harry gave Ginny once last glance, before he raised his wand and Disapperated.

Ginny was left staring at an empty space. She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed. Her strength was leaving her. Energy was draining. Slowly, she floated to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

Ginny's eyes opened slowly, her lids fluttering for a moment. She was in complete dark, not a light shone through all the black. Panic set in as she struggled to remember where she was. But she began to look around, and it hit her. She was in her old room at the Burrow. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and Ginny could just make out her vanity on the opposite wall. For a moment she didn't know why she was there. A few blissful seconds were spent in peaceful ignorance. Then it came back to her. Harry. He had left, and wasn't coming back. Her heart immediately felt heavier, and her eyes instantly became moist. The feeling was one of utter hopelessness. Harry had been given an opportunity to talk to her, maybe even change his mind, and he hadn't. That stung every bone in her body. 

Ginny carefully pried herself from bed, and trudged downstairs. It was only nine o' clock. Maybe she still had time to visit Hermione. She heard talking coming from the living room, so she walked in. Her mother and father were sitting on one if the raggedy old couches, just talking. Ginny smiled in spite of everything, and after a minute, cleared her throat. Both her Molly and Arthur looked up. Molly immediately jumped up and ran over to Ginny, enveloping her in a hug.

"I was so worried."

"I know Mum. It was probably just from the stress."

Molly nodded and led Ginny over to the couch. Arthur gave Ginny's hand a squeeze and a concerned look. They all sat down, and were silent for a moment.

"Do you think Hermione is still awake?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I would imagine so. In fact, she's probably at Hogwarts getting ready for tomorrow mornings classes." Arthur said.

"Oh. Well then, I think I'm going to go see her."

"All right dear." said Molly.

"Goodnight. Love you both." Ginny said while giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

And with that, Ginny Apperated to Hogwarts.

**A/N: There was chapter twenty! I hope everyone liked it! Ginny is definitely getting a taste ofwhat it feels like to be left. Sadly, there are only one or two more chapters left in this story. But no worries, I have a sequel planned. **

**The Flying Moose: Whoa you are officially awesome. You were the first person to review after my long hiatus. You win a cookie! Lol. Haha Ginny does need a hug, especially after this chapter. **

**GinnyGin: Hey! How are you? Yes I do like my evil cliffies. Mwah Haha Lol. Haha I too am glad I'm not dead. Haha I like bananas J**

**Silk Gowns: Haha sadly this chapter is on the shorter side too. 5 pages is short for me now. It used to be really long for me, but then I started writing 7-10 page chapters, and now I feel like I'm skimping out when I don't write that much. Lol. But hey, you can't yourself to write more when it doesn't fit. Ah I'm sorry I didn't answer your questions. You'll see what Harry was thinking in this chapter. As for them getting together, well you'll have to wait and see. Maha I am evil. Lol. **

**IndiaInk: Yay I am forgiven! Lol. I was so scared people were gonna be really mad at me. But they aren't and I am happy. Lol. Thank you!**

**Elmire: Thank you so much! And your English is good, so don't worry about it. Ginny has a lot more bad coming her way. I know I'm mean. Lol.**

**Laura: Well I can tell you you'll be happy with how this turns out. Harry is not going to give in. I agree that Ginny was flighty and toyed him around. Well obviously I agree, I wrote her that way. Lol. But it shall last. Big time. Hintsequelhint. Lol. **

**Kerri: Oh yeah, I wouldn't wanna be in Ginny's position. I'm glad you loved the chapter! **

**GiGiFanFic: Thank you for your four amazing reviews! That is so excellent! There were so many great compliments I can't even begin to start. So I just want to thank you so much! I really appreciate it that you would take the time to write me four reviews. So once again, you are awesome, and I thank you! Lol. **

**Carebear: Harry is being sensible. Lol. Ginny is the one who can't make up her mind. **

**UnRealityCheck: Thank you! You basically have everything figured out. Ginny left the Wizarding World because she had a momentary breakdown about Harry, and so she fled, knowing she'd have to see him soon. Then she was too proud and stubborn to go home. When she lets Harry move in they are in South Carolina. Her wand was still in her old room at the Burrow. Ginny does get jealous when her friend tries to snag Harry, but she doesn't wink at the other girl. She kind of just gives her a triumphant look. You have got it pretty right. He goes back to England because he sees the look that Ginny gives her friend and thinks that she was just using him. Haha yeah it's a lot to remember. I have trouble sometimes. Lol. **

**cocacolalord: I love your new name! It reminds me of my best friend for some reason. Probably because obsessed with coca cola. He always complains that he gets headaches and like withdrawals when he doesn't drink it. So one day we were in the grocery store and he was complaining about needing to drink some coke, and I was like "You need to get over your coke addiction!" really loud. Needless to say, quite a few people gave us funny looks. Lol. **

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Hey! I updated quickly! I hope you like it! J**

**Lord Skywalker: Haha don't worry he pulls away from her for that very reason. Lol. **

**xXAmyxLouXx: Yeah last chapter was a little short. So's this one. Don't hate me. Lol. But I'm glad you liked last chapter!**

**Mrstomfelton15: Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me that you think this is one of the best HG fics you've read. Yay! Lol. **

**The-insufferable-know-it-all: It is sad isn't it? This chapters pretty damn sad too, but I hope you like it!**

**milky way bar: hey! I hope the update is good!**


	21. Final Thoughts

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it took a while to update again. I was so busy with exams and Christmas stuff. Now I'm out of school and done with Christmas shopping. This chapter was extremely hard to write, so bear with me. It is the last chapter in this story. But don't fear, there _is_ a sequel planned! I am so sorry that I cannot give personal thanks for this chapter, but I really want to get it posted. I appreciate all my reviewers so much. You guys have been amazing, and I don't know what I would do without you. Your reviews keep me going, and able to go on with writing. Once again, thank you. **

_And with that, Ginny Apperated to Hogwarts. _

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Final Thoughts**_

Ginny reappeared in the village of Hogsmeade. She was exhausted and was not looking forward to the walk to Hogwarts. At that moment, all she wished was to be able to Apperate into Hogwarts. She trudged through the village until she reached the Hogwarts grounds.

Ginny stood on the outskirts of the enormous lake on the grounds. It was dark out, and the water looked dark and ominous. Clouds had gathered overhead, covering even the crescent moon in the night sky. The grass was wet with dew, sending little shivers through Ginny's body as it touched her bare legs. Suddenly, the clouds shifted and the moon appeared. Light shone down on the lake, and reflected off the grass. The grounds looked enchanted, like something from a fairytale. A breeze began to blow through, whipping Ginny's skirt up around her legs. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the wind calm her down. She loved the feeling of the air rushing against her face. It was a little painful, but Ginny liked it. Reluctantly, she began to walk towards the castle. Feelings of dread filled every part of her as she drew nearer. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it ringing in her ears.

Finally she came to the giant main doors that led into Hogwarts. Ginny closed her eyes again, remembering all the times she had entered Hogwarts all those years ago. Images played in her mind like a movie, memories long forgotten. Some made her smile, and some made sadness settle around her heart. A particular memory sprang to her mind, one that just weeks ago would have made her smile. Now it made fresh tears slip down her wind chapped cheeks.

It was in her sixth year. She and Harry had been sitting out on the grounds in the shade of one of the many enormous trees. It was a perfect day. The sunlight shone down through the leaves, making everything look dewy and dappled. Harry had been adorable and romantic all week, and now it was Saturday. He had planned a perfect picnic lunch for her, with some help from his friends down in the kitchen. Ginny had been stretched out on a blanket with Harry right beside her. He had leaned in and kissed her petite nose. His eyes had shone brilliantly that day. Harry told her to close her eyes, so she did. When she opened them a few mintues later, she let out a laugh. He had carved their initials in the giant tree they were sitting under. Ginny remembered throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him on his soft lips.

The memory faded from Ginny's reach, and she was left right where she had been. Standing on the steps in front of Hogwarts, all alone. She felt completely hopeless. Somehow, in her heart, she knew there was no getting Harry back. Ginny pushed open the enormous main doors and stepped inside Hogwarts. Everything was hushed and quiet. Not a sound echoed throughout the entire castle. Ginny let her eyes scan the hall. Everything was exactly the same, a fact that was strangely comforting to Ginny. She stepped out of the corridor and into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was dotted with millions of tiny twinkling stars, while clouds floated lazily among them. The aging stone felt familiar beneath her feet, as she walked around the room. All the tables had been put away for the night, making the Hall look enormous. Feelings of intense nostalgia swept over Ginny as she stood.

Suddenly a beam of white light shone down on her. Ginny looked up to see a shimmering full moon, unlike the gash in the outside sky. For a moment, Ginny thought she saw a face smiling down upon her. But then it was gone, and Ginny shook herself. Yet, the light still shone on her, like her own spotlight. And like many times before, a melody began to play in Ginny's ears. But unlike the others, this one was sad, slow, and sweet. Ginny began to tentatively sway to her internal song. Before long, she lifted her arms above her head and pointed her toes. Ginny began to twirl gracefully, with all the elegance of a ballerina. The cold stone floor suddenly felt smooth beneath her now bare feet. Ginny's inhibitions were released from her body as she closed her eyes and imagined.

The room was full of soft, warm light. A gentle, pleasant breeze blew through the room and ruffled Ginny's hair. Her feet were covered in exquisite ballet slippers. They felt like a second skin as she stood on her toes and swayed. A stronger wind blew through, making Ginny spin in circles. Suddenly, her worn clothes had melted away from her body, replaced by smooth silk ballet skirt and shirt. The skirt brushed against her bare legs, feeling like air running over her. A serene look was etched on her face, as she continued to dance. She began to hum along to the melody, her lips moving slightly. Ginny ran her hands through her long red hair, feeling the softness on her fingertips. She began to leap through the air, amazed at how high she could go. She did arabesques, entrechats, pirouettes, and jetes. She glided across the floor, almost floating. And then suddenly, she was. Her feet hovered above the ground, barely skimming the ground. Then, she was going higher and higher, until she was dancing among the stars. A comet shot across the sky, and Ginny made a wish. She wished for Harry.

The melody that had been flowing through her so easily slowed and faded. Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She was on the cold stone floor again, and no glow enveloped her. The spotlight had vanished, leaving only darkness. A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek as she thought of all the beauty she had just had and lost in an instant. Her old clothes had returned, much to her dismay. Ginny began to trudge dejectedly out of the room, when she saw something. The beautiful ballet slippers still covered her feet. A faint smile played on Ginny's lips as she exited the Great Hall.

Ginny started to head towards the Transfiguration classroom. She had never before visited Hermione at school, seeing as how Ginny had just reentered Hermione's life recently. Part of her desperately needed to talk to Hermione, and the other part was dreading it. Ginny was terrified of what Hermione might say. What if she told her it was useless? To give up? Negative thoughts swam through Ginny's brain as she continued her journey to reach Hermione. Ginny could just picture Hermione shaking her head, her bushy hair swaying around. Her eyes would fill with sympathy, and she would utter hopeless words. Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes again, and she quickly brushed them away. She needed to be strong, to face whatever occurred. Finally she arrived at the door to the Transfiguration classroom. She opened it slowly, so as not to disturb Hermione right away. What she saw next definitely was not Hermione.

A teenage witch and wizard were sprawled out on the floor, kissing and grabbing lustily for each other. Ginny let out a squeal of surprise, and the two immediately jumped apart. Both were red in the face, lips swollen. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"You two might want to find a more secure location." Ginny said with a smile.

The two teens stared at her in shock.

"I found quite a few good ones in my time here. Do you need a suggestion?" Ginny asked with an over exaggerated wink.

"No, uh, no." The wizard managed to squeak out.

"Can either of you tell me where to find Professor Granger?"

"Yes. She's in her quarters near Gryffindor Tower." replied the petite witch.

"Thank you. Carry on." Ginny said with a laugh.

Ginny observed with a snort, that they did just that. She began to walk to Gryffindor tower. Every place she passed by held a precious memory. There was the first closet she and Harry had snuck into. There was the picture she used to talk to when she was lonely. There was the wall hanging she got tangled up in that one time. She was walking up the stairs she had fallen down so many times. There was the banister she had slid down with Harry's invisibility cloak on. Everything around her contained a memory. This was bittersweet in a way. Oh Jesus, there was the place she had punched Ron in the face. That was certainly memorable. Ginny let out a soft chuckle. She remembered how red his face had gotten. He had told her that she was lucky she was a girl, because if she wasn't, she'd have been punched right back.

Ginny was jolted out of her reveries by slamming into something hard. A wall to be precise. She had walked right into a wall. _Just brilliant_. On the opposite side of the corridor was Hermione's quarters. Ginny took a deep breath, and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in." said a voice from inside.

Ginny pulled open the door to Hermione sitting at a desk reading. Hermione looked up and gave Ginny a sad smile. Ginny had to look away. She had the look of pity. When Ginny brought her eyes back to Hermione, that look was gone. Now Hermione was looking at Ginny with kind eyes. This calmed Ginny's nerves.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

"Hello Ginny. How are you doing?"

"Not so great."

Hermione summoned a chair, and set it in front of her desk.

"Sit. Talk." Hermione commanded.

Ginny nodded meekly, and sat down.

"Harry left. I tried to stop him, but he just looked at me. Then he left." Ginny said with a choke.

"Oh Ginny. He didn't even say goodbye?"

"No. Just stared at me."

"Hermione, I've lost him forever." Ginny sobbed.

Hermione immediately walked around her desk, and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug. Ginny cried into her shoulder for what seemed like hours before the tears subsided. When they had, Hermione spoke.

"Why don't you stay here tonight Ginny? I can conjure a bed for you."

Ginny nodded weakly, and she and Hermione walked back to the bedroom. It was cozy and warm, and Ginny immediately felt at home. Hermione conjured her a bed, and gave her some pajamas to wear. Once she had changed, Ginny settled into her bed. It was soft and comfortable and she was sleepy. But Hermione wanted to talk.

"I think I should tell you the truth Ginny."

"Yes?"

"I don't think Harry's coming back."

"I know." Ginny said in a sad whisper.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"It's okay Hermione. This is no one's fault but my own. I pushed him to far. I toyed with him. He had every right to leave. I just wish he hadn't." Ginny said with tears running down her cheeks.

Hermione reached across her bed and gave Ginny's hand a squeeze. Ginny squeezed back and then let go. She rolled over on her side, hugging one of the squishy pillows to her chest. She remembered the feeling of Harry beside her. Ginny fought to hold back tears, but found she couldn't. She began to sob into her pillow, muffling the sound. Hermione had fallen asleep in a few minutes, leaving Ginny all alone with her thoughts. She hated the ones that were swirling in her head. Everything was bad, and it felt as if it would never get better again.

* * *

The next morning Ginny awoke to find Hermione gone. A message floated in front of Ginny's face. It read:

_Ginny,_

_I went off to teach classes this morning. You can stay as long as you'd like. I won't be back until this evening. I'm so sorry about everything. I hope things get better for you. I'm always here._

_Love, Hermione_

Ginny wrote back, thanking Hermione and assuring her that she would visit again soon. With that, she threw her clothes back on and headed out. The sun was shining brilliantly outside, completely opposite of what she was feeling inside. Inside she was all storm clouds and rain showers. They seemed as if they would last forever. Ginny pushed open the main doors and stepped outside. The sunlight was deceiving. It was extremely cold outside. Ginny scolded herself for not bringing a heavier coat, and kept on walking. Suddenly, the sky clouded over. Massive clouds engulfed the sun. The air became even colder. And then it began to snow. Fragile white flakes floated down delicately, slowly covering the ground in a blanket. Snow stuck to Ginny's hair and clothes, chilling her even more. As much as she fought it, a smile widened on Ginny's face. The sight of snow always made her happy. It made her feel young and innocent again, as though no harm could come to her.

As she stepped out of the grounds and into Hogsmeade, thoughts of finality began to come to Ginny.

_This is the beginning and the end. Things will never be as they were, no matter how hard I try to fix them. I've made so many mistakes, ones I wish I could take back. But I can't. What's done is done. And though it pains me to think this, I know it is true. Harry will never be mine. He never really was. I had these fantastical dreams, hopes, and wishes. None of them came true. I have little hope that they ever will. This is my reality. All the sorrow and the pain, all the smiles and the laughter. Nothing can change that. I will have to start over. To redefine my happiness. And maybe one day I will be truly happy. Life has a funny way of surprising you._

**A/N: There it is. The last chapter. It's definitely a sad one. This is my first sad ending to a multiple chapter fic. And I hope you like it, even though it is a little depressing. Life is not always perfect and a happy ending, and I thought I should show that. But there is a sequel. Look for it definitely to be more mature, and hopefully more unique and boundary bending. At least that's what I'm hoping for. Lol. Well, Once again thank you so much everyone! Your support is amazing!**


End file.
